Solaris
by Lilichan-Fir
Summary: Vingt ans après la chute de l'Empire, l'Ordre Jedi est reconstruit sur un nouveau principe : le droit à l'amour. La formation d'une Padawan Twi'Lek durant cette période encore fragile.CHAPITRE 5
1. Le droit d'aimer

_Titre_ :Solaris

_Auteur_ : Lilichan

_Genre_ : Romance/Action/Aventure (Elenaure, pas de Yaoi prévu pour le moment )

_Sources_ : Episodes I, II, III, IV, V, VI. Je prends également en compte des personnages des livres « Les jeunes Chevaliers Jedi »(YJK) mais pas la chronologie et les évènements. Ainsi, Tenel Ka a toujours ses deux bras, pas d'Académie de l'Ombre ni de Yuuzhan Vong. En fait, en gros, je ne tiens pas compte de l'Univers Etendu (expansions des films – livres, comics). Ma principale source est l'encyclopédie Star Wars Holonet.

_Rating_ : K

_Disclaimer_ : L'Univers, les lieux, les personnages de Star Wars ne sont pas à moi, mais à tous ceux qui les ont inventés Or, certains personnages ou noms sont à moi (Shyn Fir Junks, Glenss Aa'Tu pour ce chapitre ) Ce récit a été entièrement écrit par moi, et je n'autorise pas les reproductions.

_Blabla de l'auteur_ : Ca se passe une vingtaine d'années après la chute de l'Empire. Shyn Fir a à peu près le même âge que les jumeaux Solo. Comme je ne respecte pas la chronologie et les événements de YJK, Jaina Solo est formée par Mara Jade et les autres héros de YJK ont également un maître dont je n'ai pas encore défini l'identité. Il y a plus de nouveaux Jedi que dans les histoires officielles (qui en dénombrent 100 au Nouvel Ordre) dans ma fic, ils sont environ 1000 ; ce qui n'est pas beaucoup non plus.

Heu, aussi faites gaffe au déroulement du récit. Le point de vue abordé est parfois omniscient, parfois interne. Et je change souvent pour me mettre derrière mes personnages, explorant ainsi leurs différents sentiments. Et puis il risque d'y avoir quelques sortes de flash-back pour faciliter la compréhension et puis aussi un peu parce que c'est fun et que j'aime bien m'étendre sur les détails .

**

* * *

Chapitre 1** : _Iln'y a pas d'émotions, seulement la paix._

_Il n'y a pas de passion, seulement la sérénité._

La légère brise fit frissonner le dôme de feuilles, accompagnant la lointaine mélodie des chutes. Allongée sur une banquette aux lignes fluides et épurées, Shyn Fir portait son regard vague vers un ciel obstrué par une verdure rassurante. Le soleil filtrait à travers les ramures, jetant sur la clairière artificielle des ombres tachetées. Shyn Fir avait toujours aimé Naboo, contrairement à Coruscant. Là-bas, tout n'était que durabéton, plastacier et duracier. Une planète-ville qui avait perdu toute son humanité. En revanche, Naboo conservait son goût pour l'art, et donc son profond respect pour la nature, qui restait une immense et inépuisable source d'inspiration pour les artistes et le peuple cultivé de la planète.

La jeune Twi'Lek soupira profondément, et passa sa main d'un geste gracieux dans ses longs lekku blancs. Lorsque aucune mission n'était attribuée à son maître, elle se sentait si vide, si démoralisée… Sa vie sans but à atteindre était tellement morne. Elle attendait donc le retour du maître qui avait pris en charge sa formation de Jedi : Glenss Aa'tu. Ce Zabrak aux capacités remarquables avait bien vite grimpé les échelons du nouvel Ordre Jedi crée par Luke Skywalker après sa victoire sur l'Empereur. Aa'Tu avait été formé par le descendant de Dark Vador en personne, et les "fantômes" des plus grands maîtres Jedi – a savoir Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi ou encore Qui-Gonn Jinn – avaient complété sa formation. C'avait donc été un grand honneur pour Shyn Fir de recevoir l'enseignement d'un maître aussi prestigieux.

La Twi'Lek, née sur Coruscant, avait été repérée très tôt et enlevée à ses parents dès six mois pour ne pas créer de rapports approfondis. D'après ce que Shyn Fir en avait appris, ses parents, si enthousiastes à l'idée qu'elle devienne une Jedi, n'avaient pas usé de leur droit de veto. Dix-sept ans plus tard, après avoir passé quelques années à l'académie Jedi de Yavin IV, elle fut prise en charge par un maître Jedi. Ses pouvoirs avaient bien été exploités, et la jeune padawan atteignait déjà une grande puissance, alors qu'elle commençait à peine à connaître la force. Elle avait hérité de la patience et la capacité d'adaptation hors du commun dues à sa race. La Twi'Lek faisait aussi preuve d'un grand détachement vis-à-vis du monde alentour, ce que Glenss Aa'Tu espérait remplacer par de la compassion et de la sérénité. Descendante du Clan Junksa, famille de marchands réputés sur Ryloth, la pigmentation de la peau de Shyn Fir était blanche, à l'image de la neige qui recouvrait l'un des hémisphères de la planète des Twi'Lek. A dix-sept ans standards, elle était aussi séduisante que gracieuse, mais elle avait été peu bavarde durant son séjour à l'académie Jedi. C'était son maître qui l'avait considérablement extravertie.

Shyn Fir sentit que les remous dans la Force s'intensifiaient, ce qui indiquait la proximité grandissante de son mentor Zabrak. Enfin il rentrait de Theed.

-

La petite navette chromée filait sans grand bruit à travers les immenses pâturages de Naboo. Glenss Aa'Tu était émerveillé que la planète se remette si bien de la domination de l'Empire. Le peuple n'avait cessé de conserver son amour pour toutes les formes d'art, pour le raffinement et la démocratie. Durant les années noires du règne de Palpatine, les troupes Impériales avaient tenté de faire disparaître à jamais les documents de la Grande Bibliothèque de Theed, mais la Reine en place à cette époque avait fait copier le contenu entier des places culturelles et cachées dans un endroit sûr. Dans leur hâte, les troupes de l'Empire s'aperçurent à peine de la supercherie, permettant ainsi à une grande partie de l'histoire de l'Ancienne République de subsister.

Le maître Jedi avait donc tenu à récupérer une partie de l'immense savoir resté caché dans les entrailles de la planète, qui avait pu ressurgir grâce à la Nouvelle République, afin d'enrichir encore la formation de sa jeune padawan. Shyn Fir Junksa était une jeune Twi'Lek extrêmement talentueuse et dont l'Ordre Jedi avait grand besoin. Cependant, Aa'Tu sentait en elle un pouvoir contenu, endormi. Il avait remarqué chez son apprentie un certain détachement, une grande indifférence. Il en avait parlé à son ancien maître, Luke Skywalker, qui lui avait raconté son isolement lors de son enfance à l'Académie de Yavin. Elle restait toujours très seule et très morne, comme si le monde alentour importait peu. Mais elle avait l'air de changer depuis sa formation en temps que padawan. Les missions la motivaient, elle s'avérait alors pleine de vie et s'investissait au maximum pour atteindre le but fixé. En revanche, dès qu'ils n'avaient pas d'ordres du Nouveau Conseil Jedi, elle retombait dans l'indifférence vis-à-vis du monde extérieur.

Au fur et à mesure que la navette approchait, la Force semblait pulser, comme elle réagissait en présence d'êtres sensibles à elle. Le petit vaisseau s'arrêta près d'un bâtiment majestueux, l'une des retraites de la Reine. Le maître Jedi esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit sa jeune padawan s'approcher de la petite aire d'atterrissage où la navette étincelante se posait.

La Twi'Lek arborait une tenue de style naboo, une longue robe fluide en étoffe Anshi de couleur rouge sombre. Son habituel soutien-lekku de synthécuir noir avait laissé place à un diadème doré incrusté d'une gemme Zenda étincelante. Lorsque Glenss descendit, suivi par une mallette antigrav, elle secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré, secouant ses lekku ceinturés d'or.

-

Je regardai avec soulagement mon maître descendre d'un de ces magnifiques vaisseaux chromés que je n'avais vu que sur Naboo. Sa longue toge brune voletait derrière lui, et je me rendis une fois de plus compte à quel point il était immense. J'avais vu quelque part que les Zabraks pouvaient mesurer jusqu'à deux mètres dix. Il était évident que mon maître atteignait cette limite.

Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient derrière les petites cornes spécifiques à son espèce, et son visage était recouvert de tatouages composés exclusivement de points.

Lorsqu'il me vit, attifée comme une des dames de compagnie de la Reine, il eut un sourire amusé. Je soupirai en m'avançant.

-

« Ce sont les suivantes de la Reine Jenerbia qui m'ont prise en otage… J'avoue que je n'ai opposé aucune résistance. Elles s'ennuyaient, je m'ennuyais…

Aa'Tu fit un geste de la main avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Shyn Fir. Mais… Tu _t'ennuyais_ ?

- J'ai médité durant une grande partie de votre absence, puis j'ai senti que vous arriviez, alors je suis rentrée vous attendre. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Kyvé et Rhiné.

- Eh bien je t'assure que tu n'auras plus à t'ennuyer, ma jeune padawan. J'ai trouvé des documents à la bibliothèque de Theed grâce auxquels tu pourras enrichir tes connaissances de l'Ancien Ordre Jedi.

Après un silence, le maître Jedi ajouta :

- Nombreuses sont les leçons à apprendre du passé. »

-

Aa'Tu avait demandé à l'intendante du palais de disposer d'une pièce sobre, sans décoration ostentatoire, afin de faciliter la concentration de son apprentie. Ainsi, ils furent conduits dans la salle d'étude, où tout était propice à la réflexion.

Des dizaines d'hololivres étaient éparpillés sur une table, et Shyn Fir lisait l'un d'entre eux attentivement. Son maître méditait sur un coussin dans un coin de la pièce. Soudain, le visage de la Twi'Lek se crispa, comme si elle lisait quelque chose de déplaisant.

« Maître ? » risqua-t-elle.

Glenss ouvrit les yeux et interrogea sa padawan du regard.

« Que sont ces maximes, maître ? Elles semblent être les fondements de l'Ancien Ordre Jedi, mais… Sont-elles révolues aujourd'hui ?

- Tu parles des préceptes Jedi ? _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, seulement la paix. Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, seulement la connaissance. Il n'y a pas de passion, seulement la sérénité. Il n'y a pas de mort, seulement la force. _Moi aussi, lorsque je les ai redécouverts, ils me semblaient surgir d'outre-tombe. »

Le Zabrak se leva et vint s'asseoir à la table de Shyn Fir.

« Vois-tu, l'Ancien Ordre Jedi pensait que les émotions, les passions étaient mauvaises conseillères pour résoudre les problèmes avec équité. Il était nécessaire que les garants de la paix ne soient pas influencés par autre chose que la Force pour rendre un quelconque jugement. Ce fut pour cela que les Jedis devaient être formés très jeunes. Pour ne pas qu'ils contestent cette idée de suppression des sentiments, et leur remplacement par la sérénité. De ce fait, les Jedi n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'un amour passionné, affectif, en tout cas un amour autre que la compassion. Les Grands Jedi pensaient que l'idée de perdre un être cher engendrait la peur, puis la colère, puis la haine, pour mener inéluctablement au côté Obscur. Il y eut d'ailleurs au moins un exemple célèbre de ce genre de déchéance.

- Anakin Skywalker, termina Shyn Fir.

- C'est exact. La peur de perdre Padmé Amidala l'a attiré vers le côté Obscur de la Force. Mais ce que les Anciens Maîtres n'ont pas remarqué, c'est que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Anakin était manipulé par le Chancelier Palpatine. A force de flatteries répétées, il arrivait à lui faire croire à d'immenses pouvoirs, le rendant arrogant. Il lui inculquait même sa vision de la politique. Le manège de Palpatine a été décisif dans la déchéance d'Anakin. Il l'influençait, le dressait contre les décisions du Conseil Jedi, et lui a promis une puissance que jamais il n'a atteint.

« En revanche, un second exemple a démontré que les émotions ne conduisent pas forcément au côté Obscur. Et cet exemple est encore parmi nous… Mon ancien maître, lors de son ultime combat contre son père, pensait de toutes ses forces à sa sœur, à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Bien qu'ayant peur de la perdre, il ne s'est pas laissé séduire par le côté Obscur, et a vaincu Vador par la force du côté Lumineux. Fondateur du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, il pense que l'amour est autorisé, et que la paix intérieure, la sérénité, doivent être trouvées par chaque individu, de son plein gré, au lieu d'interdire les émotions comme le faisaient l'Ancien Ordre. Ainsi maintenant, il est autorisé aux Jedi d'aimer, si on est assez fort pour ne pas se laisser séduire par la noirceur que l'amour peut engendrer. »

Shyn Fir hocha brièvement la tête après un court silence.

« Mais les Jedi sont toujours formés aussi tôt… Je suppose qu'ils sont envoyés à l'Académie pour éviter de se faire manipuler, ou que leur vie les fasse basculer vers le côté Obscur, comme c'est arrivé avec Anakin Skywalker….

- Excellente déduction, ma jeune padawan, fit Glenss avec un sourire radieux, ils développent ainsi un grand sens de la droiture et accèdent à une certaine sérénité. Ils apprennent à maîtriser leur colère et les autres émotions négatives, afin de les préparer à d'éventuelles missions diplomatiques. Ainsi, ils savent trancher les problèmes avec équité. »

Shyn Fir se souvenait de plusieurs tests à l'Académie Jedi, où on lui exposait une situation qu'elle devait régler, souvent des conflits d'intérêts. Comme la _totalité_ des autres élèves, la Twi'Lek avait tranché avec justice. Elle ignorait si cela lui venait de son éducation Jedi, mais les abus de pouvoirs, les injustices la faisaient vomir. C'était pour elle une immense joie de défendre les plus faibles contre les excès des puissants.

Elle remercia son maître puis replongea dans l'hololivre.

-

Après qu'elle m'ait adressé un chaleureux remerciement, je la vis baisser ses yeux roses vers l'hololivre. J'étais immensément fière d'elle. Elle était une padawan merveilleuse. Elle apprenait bien les leçons que je lui enseignais, elle gardait un grand sens critique sans pour autant me contredire à chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Elle attendait toujours de comprendre les mobiles des autres avant de proposer sa solution, si elle considérait que c'était la meilleure. Shyn Fir n'était ni arrogante ni trop sûre d'elle, d'une patience à toute épreuve et d'un calme hors du commun. C'était un grand honneur pour moi d'avoir une apprentie comme elle.

Lorsque Luke m'avait proposé de prendre un padawan pour le former, je n'étais pas vraiment certain qu'il le faille. L'Académie Jedi offrait un formidable terrain d'apprentissage, et je pensais que les nouvelles recrues n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un maître individuel. Mais une fois entré dans le temple Massassi, je ressentis un grand bouleversement dans la Force. Elle était si puissante en ce lieu, et tous ces êtres en symbiose avec elle la faisaient grandir, augmentaient son pouvoir. Je m'étais alors convaincu de trouver un apprenti, certain qu'une poignée d'élèves avaient en eux des pouvoirs enfouis, qu'ils ne pouvaient extérioriser que sur le terrain. Une jeune Twi'Lek faisait partie de ceux-là. Seuls six novices quittèrent l'Académie, devenant les padawans de six des douze Maîtres Jedi du Nouveau Conseil.

Je n'oublierai jamais le sourire qu'a fait Shyn Fir lorsque nous avons quitté la planète, et passé la barre de l'hyperespace. Elle me confia plus tard que c'avait été la première fois qu'elle quittait Yavin IV.

Depuis, trois ans ont passé. Et j'ai vécu pendant ce laps de temps les plus heureux moments de ma vie de Maître Jedi, du moins pour le moment. Les souvenirs me reviennent. Lorsque Shyn Fir était tombée du haut d'un arbre wroshyr sur Kashyyyk, et qu'elle avait simplement attendu une certaine disposition des branches pour rejoindre le tronc avec une facilité déconcertante. Je m'étais vraiment inquiété, ce jour là.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle débuta le sabre laser, il y a six mois standards, dans une caverne souterraine de Dantooine.

Je lui avait tendu un sabre laser d'entraînement, simple, la lame à basse tension pour éviter qu'elle se blesse. Après avoir étudié l'objet du regard, elle l'avait pris, puis l'avait activé. J'entendis son soupir malgré le sifflement suraigu puis le bourdonnement de la lame.

- Elle est bleue, avait-elle dit. C'est d'un commun…

Je m'inquiétais un peu du fait qu'elle recherche ainsi l'originalité, puis je m'étais rapidement détendu. Après tout, un sabre laser était un compagnon qui la suivrait durant toute sa vie de Jedi. Il était normal qu'elle en veuille un à son image.

- Ce n'est qu'un sabre d'entraînement, avais-je rétorqué. Tu te fabriquera le tien lorsque tu seras prête. En attendant, tu commenceras à t'entraîner avec celui-ci, puis je t'en prêterai un.

- Me le ferez-vous savoir, lorsque je serais prête ? Ou dois-je le voir par moi-même ?

- Je te le dirai. A présent, je vais te présenter l'ennemi que tu devras combattre.

Elle avait paru alors un peu inquiète.

- Maître, l'entraînement classique n'est-il pas de commencer par des drones, pour que j'apprenne avant tout à dévier les tirs de blaster ? J'ai l'impression que vous me parlez d'un ennemi armé d'un sabre lui aussi…

J'avais souri. Une fois de plus, elle avait su lire en moi, en mes intonations, et en mon expression faciale. Je lui laissais toujours cette opportunité, afin qu'elle s'entraîne à lire dans son entourage.

- Je suis partisan de l'entraînement instinctif. Ainsi, nous déterminerons quelle forme de combat au sabre laser tu pratiques. A présent, détends-toi. Fais le silence en toi. Sens la Force. Ressens. Ne pense pas. Fie-toi à ton instinct.

Je la sentis suivre mes directives, puis j'activai le droïde qu'un ami avait conçu spécialement pour cette séance d'entraînement. Ses articulations avaient été modifiées afin qu'il puisse exécuter des actions que même un humain ne pourrait pas reproduire, et était doté d'une intelligence artificielle malléable, que l'on réglait par niveau de difficulté. Il était conçu avec des pièces simples, pour faciliter d'éventuelles fréquentes réparations.

Les senseurs optiques verts du droïde s'allumèrent puis il activa son sabre laser. La lame blanche contribua à l'illumination de la caverne.

Je m'étais éloigné et le combat avait commencé. Et jamais je ne m'étais attendu à un tel résultat.

Elle feintait, bloquait, sautait, courait, avec une énergie savamment dépensée. J'avais réglé le droïde au niveau deux, quasi certain que ma padawan allait perdre, ce qui l'empêcherait d'être trop sûre de ses capacités. Mais j'assistai à un véritable duel, comme si Shyn Fir savait déjà combattre au sabre. Et elle était toute embarquée dans la forme IV. La forme que pratiquait autrefois Maître Yoda.

Le niveau de difficulté deux correspondait à celui d'un combattant assez expérimenté, comme un padawan en fin de formation. J'avais réglé le droïde pour qu'il pratique la forme V, la forme offensive. Et mon apprentie se défendait très bien.

Après une demi-heure de combat acharné, Shyn Fir n'avait pas cédé, mais commençait tout de même à fatiguer. L'endurance viendrait avec l'entraînement, un combat si intense d'une demi heure était tout de même une performance relativement satisfaisante. Ma padawan changea alors de tactique, cherchant à en finir avec son adversaire avant que les forces lui manquent. Elle laissa le droïde prendre le dessus, puis au moment où il enchaînait une série d'attaques rapides, elle se dégagea et trancha le bras armé de son adversaire : un cho maï.

Puis elle éteignit son propre sabre, et s'assit à terre, l'ennemi vaincu. La respiration saccadée, elle avait simplement dit :

- C'est assez difficile.

-

Je fis semblant de lire la suite de l'hololivre après avoir brièvement remercié mon maître, repensant à la leçon qu'il venait de m'enseigner. Les émotions n'avaient pas contrôlé ma vie, puisque j'avais été élevée loin de mes parents, dans la philosophie Jedi et sans aucun autre plan de carrière. Certains des étudiants étaient arrivés bien plus tard que moi, Jacen et Jaina Solo, par exemple. Ils avaient construits de solides liens parentaux, ce qui leur conférait une grande force. Mais moi… Moi je me mettais toujours à l'écart, et j'étudiais. J'étudiais plus que tout, car je pensais ne pas avoir besoin des autres. Je me contentais de les aider. Mes professeurs semblaient s'en rendre compte. J'avais compris que l'apprentissage à l'académie de Yavin IV était quasi autodidacte, mais Maître Skywalker avait jugé bon de donner un maître à ceux qui paraissaient mieux apprendre par cette méthode. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je suppose qu'il avait prévenu le Nouveau Conseil Jedi que chacun de ses membres pouvaient prendre un padawan. Tous les plus grands maître de la galaxie s'étaient rendus sur Yavin, et avaient sélectionné leur apprenti. J'étais de ceux-là. Ce fut ce jour que je rencontrai Glenss Aa'Tu. Et depuis, je prenais goût à ma vie de futur Chevalier Jedi. C'était terriblement excitant. Je voyageais de planète en planète, rencontrant de nouvelles espèces et affrontant des situations périlleuses. Mon maître, qui avait l'air toujours amusé, m'incitait à parler, à sourire, à rire. Apprendre en sa compagnie était une bénédiction.

Au sabre laser, il était un mentor hors pair, ayant été formé par Maîtres Obi-Wan Kenobi et Yoda eux-même. Glenss pratiquait la forme III, essentiellement défensive. Et moi j'avais "choisi" la forme IV, qu'il m'enseignait avec enthousiasme. Le sabre laser de mon maître était assez conventionnel, brillant d'une intense couleur verte. Les lames bleues et vertes étaient trop communes, je voulais une couleur qui sorte du lot. Mais pour le moment j'utilisais un sabre d'empreint, mon maître ne m'ayant pas encore permis de me fabriquer le mien. Je supposais que je n'étais pas encore prête.

Mais les mots de Glenss revinrent au premier plan de mes pensées. _Un Jedi a désormais le droit d'aimer_. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel besoin. L'amour était un sentiment comme les autres, et je n'avais aucun avis sur la question, n'ayant jamais été amoureuse. Mais c'était toujours rassurant de savoir qu'en cas de force majeure, je n'aurais pas à me cacher…

-

Aa'Tu retourna à sa méditation, tandis que Shyn Fir commençait à évaluer les interactivités cachées de l'hololivre. Elle avait une connaissance basique des circuits informatiques, et elle savait que elle ne serait pas suffisante pour arriver à déverrouiller un éventuel contenu secret. Elle se détendit, faisant le vide en soi, et laissa la Force la guider. Elle voyait la programmation… Un féru d'informatique aurait tout de suite trouvé une faille, mais elle ne comprenait rien au langage des ordinateurs. Elle réessaya cependant. Et échoua plusieurs fois.

La Twi'Lek envisagea alors une nouvelle stratégie. Si les circuits lui parlaient peu, elle pouvait essayer de leur parler. Elle se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Elle marcha dans une suite de corridors, avant de trouver enfin une dame de compagnie. Shyn Fir lui demanda alors si un droïde astromech était disponible.

Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la salle d'étude, suivie par une unité R9, une génération assez récente de droïdes astromech, dérivée de la série de R2 ou des R4. Rhiné m'avait aussi confié un visiobloc, afin que je comprenne les sons composant son moyen de communication. R9-G7 allait pouvoir déverrouiller l'hololivre qui, je le sentais, contenant des informations qui m'intéresseraient.

Nous entrâmes et je connectai l'ustensile au droïde. Je lui demandai de faire sauter les sécurités et de me détailler sa méthode. Un plan complet de l'hololivre s'afficha sur le visiobloc, des symboles lumineux et des animations m'indiquant comment désactiver les sécurités avec une clef d'interface. Je devais songer à en ajouter une dans ma trousse à outils. Couché comme ça sur un écran, cela me paraissait plus facile à comprendre. J'avais trouvé une méthode bien accommodante pour apprendre à pirater des systèmes. Je tenterai de trouver du temps pour apprendre à déverrouiller une porte ou mettre une alarme hors service. Des talents qu'il est toujours bon d'avoir.

J'activai le contenu caché de l'hololivre. Et je trouvais là des informations qui me seraient très utiles. Une liste détaillée de cristaux pouvant être utilisés dans la fabrication d'un sabre laser. Et leur localisation précise.

Aa'Tu, qui avait observé la scène les yeux fermés, remarqua alors :

« Tu as l'air contente, Shyn Fir…

- Maître ! J'ai trouvé des informations très intéressantes sur des cristaux de sabre laser, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. Au moins lorsque je serais prête à fabriquer le mien, je saurai où chercher !

Le Zabrak eut un sourire serein.

- Mais tu _es_ prête, Shyn Fir. Tu as appris la dernière leçon qu'il te fallait pour arriver à ce niveau. Savoir chercher une aide extérieure lorsque ses propres capacités ne suffisent pas. Tous les Jedi n'ont pas cette sagesse, tu sais ? Certains sont trop fiers pour demander de l'aide.

Le sourire de la Twi'Lek s'élargit.

- Cependant, les endroits cités ne sont peut être pas forcément encore accessibles… Ces hololivres datent tout de même de l'Ancienne République, remarqua-t-elle. La bataille de Dantooine a du fermer l'accès aux cavernes citées… Et je ne sais pas si les prédateurs produisant des cristallisations existent encore… En revanche, les cristaux d'Ilum sont encore très utilisés à cette époque, mais ils produisent les mêmes teintes… Mais par le Solaris, la liste est si longue ! Il doit y avoir un gisement sur chaque planète !

Glenss eut un petit rire. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas de mission ! Il emmènerait sa padawan qui en profiterait pour rechercher son cristal.

- Commence déjà par assembler le manche, les composants et les cellules d'énergie, ce ne sera qu'un gain de temps.

La padawan eut un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

Fiouh ! Fini le chapitre un ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si y'a pas un début de iota d'histoire, mais bon… Le chapitre deux sera essentiellement un flash back. On quitte Glenss et Shyn Fir, mais on les reverra dans le chapitre trois ! J'ai déjà une idée pour une aventure (enfin c'en est pas vraiment une, mais bon) de notre Twi'Lek et notre Zabrak , mais j'hésite à détailler la construction du sabre laser du Shyn Fir, et la recherche du cristal, ou la raconter en flash back par la suite (cette perspective me tente beaucoup) 

Au fait, petites précisions sur les personnages principaux de ce chapitre :

Glenss Aa'Tu est un Zabrak (la même espèce que Dark Maul :3) originaire d'Iridonia, dans la bordure médiane. Il est d'un naturel plutôt calme, serein et a toujours l'air amusé.

Shyn Fir Junks est une Twi'Lek (je crois que ça suffit ). Elle n'est encore jamais allée sur Ryloth, la planète natale des Twi'Lek, et je compte écrire son premier voyage sur le berceau de sa civilisation.

Aussi, les planètes que je voudrais faire visiter à mes personnages de ce chapitre : Malastare (j'ai des très bons souvenirs de cette planète via Star Wars Racer…), Dathomir (je suis une fan de Tenel Ka), et peut-être un bouge comme Nar Shaddaa (KOTOR, quand tu nous tiens) ou Tatooine.

Par contre, je voulais vous prévenir que pour la suite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à échafauder un prétexte crédible, et une histoire un peu cohérente… Autant vous dire que j'ai pété les plombs et que j'ai suivi qu'à moitié les conseils dma chèèèère encyclopédie (Holonet). Parce qu'une moitié m'arrangeait mais pas l'autre. Donc, vous trouverez sûrement ça un peu tiré par les cheveux, désolée d'avance.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, postez des rewiews, s'il vous plait, il faut que je m'améliore. Dites moi ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas, et vos attentes pour les prochains chapitres (je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura une rencontre entre mes héros du chap 1 et les héros des « Jeunes chevaliers Jedi » dans le chapitre troiis – ou quatre – en tout cas quand on reverra Shyn Fir et Glenss)

Parce que là on décolle de Naboo, et on « singing in the rain » - vous ai donné un gros indice là.


	2. La visière noire

_Disclamer_ : L'Univers, les lieux, les personnages de Star Wars ne sont pas à moi, mais à tous ceux qui les ont inventés () Or, certains personnages ou noms sont à moi (Boba Fett jr., Squreen Reeto, Snhar pour ce chapitre ) Ce récit a été entièrement écrit par moi, et je n'autorise pas les reproductions.

_Blabla de l'auteur_ : Bon, alors là vous avez le fruit d'un travail de réflexion intense sur l'histoire que je voulais faire, mais je vous raconterai ça à la fin du chapitre (pour mon blabla post- texte)

Heu chronologiquement parlant, le début du chapitre se passe quatre ans après _le Retour du Jedi _(c'est un flash back, puisque le chap 1 se déroule environ vingt-cinq ans après l'épisode VI)

Aussi, j'ai laissé le nom du vaisseau de Fett en anglais, mais si on traduit, ça donne _L'Esclave IV_

**

* * *

Chapitre 2** : _La visière noire_

Le _Slave IV_ filait dans le ciel noir, la pluie martelant sa coque verte avec férocité. Survolant les infinis flots déchaînés de la planète, le vaisseau approchait d'une cité sur pilotis, seul point immobile dans ce maelström aquatique.

Observant le spectacle chaotique d'un air nostalgique, le chasseur de primes Boba Fett engageait les manœuvre d'atterrissage sur la plus grande plate-forme de Tipoca, capitale de la planète Kamino. Au contrôle spatial, il s'était présenté comme un acheteur, ce qui l'avait immédiatement dirigé vers la plate-forme d'honneur.

Le chasseur de primes avait perdu presque un an à se remettre des sucs gastriques de Sarlacc, dont il avait réussi à s'échapper grâce au formidable arsenal contenu dans son armure Mandalorienne. Ce fut en frôlant la mort de si près qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier pour perpétuer le nom de Fett.

Revenir sur Kamino ravivait certaines blessures enfouies au plus profond de son être. La mort de son père décapité par un Jedi sur Géonosis. Son père qui avait été tout pour lui. Son mentor, sa seule famille, son idéal et son héros. Fett s'était souvent étonné, petit, qu'il n'ait pas de mère, mais il avait compris avec l'âge, surtout en contemplant son visage devenir en tout point identique à celui de son père, qu'il était un clone, un double génétiquement pur.

Depuis qu'il avait repris le métier de son créateur, Fett avait toujours gardé de côté une part de ses primes, accumulant ainsi une somme d'argent considérable. Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas vraiment la raison de ces économies, se disant qu'un jour, il aurait besoin de cet argent, pour quelque chose de très important. Et à cet instant précis, le placement prenait tout son sens.

La rampe d'embarquement du _Slave IV_ coulissa lentement, et je descendis sous la pluie battante de la planète qui m'avait vu naître. Je regardai la plate-forme, me souvenant que, des années plus tôt, mon père et un Jedi nommé Obi-Wan Kenobi s'étaient affrontés dans de pareilles conditions. Mais la pluie alourdissant mon armure, je décidai de ne pas m'attarder.

Un fois entré, je retirai mon casque. Je fus accueilli par un Kaminoan en manteau officiel. On avait l'air de me considérer comme un hôte de marque. Je redécouvrais avec joie la cité, et ses couloirs bicolores, les murs dépouillés pour les espèces ne voyant pas dans l'ultraviolet. Je me souvenais que mon père m'avait un jour prêté son casque Mandalorien, et j'avais découvert le sens décoratif particulier des Kaminoans.

Je fus conduit au bureau du premier ministre, ou du moins nous en prenions le chemin. Le Kaminoan s'arrêta devant une porte élaborée, typique de l'architecture de Kamino, qui s'ouvrit par le centre. Il me fit signe d'entrer.

Dans une pièce circulaire immaculée, Taun We était assise sur un de ces fauteuils en forme de cuiller qui m'amusaient tellement étant petit. Elle se leva pour m'accueillir, et dispensa son assistant des présentations.

« Boba, déclara-t-elle de sa voix douce et relaxante, quelle joie pour moi de vous voir arrivé à maturité.

- C'est un grand plaisir de vous revoir, Taun We. » assurais-je avec la voix de mon père.

Elle me proposa un siège qui descendit du plafond. Je m'assis.

« Je viens pour affaires, annonçai-je abruptement. Il me faudrait un clone.

Taun We sembla un peu déçue, s'attendant peut-être à une plus grosse commande.

- Très bien, répondit-elle après un silence, devra-t-il être modifié ? Désirez-vous une croissance accélérée ?

- Ni croissance accélérée, ni altération de la personnalité. Je veux simplement que l'aspect physique soit modifié.

- A votre guise, répondit-elle. Suivez-moi, nous allons définir cela ensemble. »

-

Ma cible sortait du night-club, entourée de ses quatre gardes du corps. Je pouvais les suivre durant tout leur trajet jusqu'à leur vaisseau. Il me fallait agir vite, car le hangar n'était pas loin. C'était une ruelle sombre au cœur de la nuit, éclairée par les néons des enseignes indiquant que nous nous trouvions dans le quartier Rouge de Nar Shaddaa. Etrangement, la petite rue était vide, ni prostituées ni dealers à la recherche d'un client potentiel. Dans le ciel noir marbré de traînées rouges, quelques navettes volaient, produisant différents bruits, en plus de ceux de la ville. Nar Shaddaa, surnommée la Lune des Contrebandiers, n'était qu'un spatioport, un regroupement de main d'œuvre à la disposition des Hutt. C'était un formidable endroit pour se cacher, car tout n'y était qu'un vaste tumulte, grouillant de vie, de vaisseaux et de bâtiments.

Je décochai quatre fléchettes silencieuses dans les rares parties dépourvues de protections – coudes, cou, genoux, chevilles – des quatre Weequays en fonction de mon angle de visée. J'avais spécialement conçu ces dards pour des tirs de groupe, le poison agissant à retardement. Un certain temps pour la première flèche, un temps plus court pour la seconde, etc, afin que les victimes s'écroulent simultanément. La combinaison anti-explosion que les gardes portaient sous leur armure pouvait facilement être transpercée par une pointe acérée.

C'était un poison très spécial, qui fige les victimes avant de les tuer, mon arme favorite contre les escortes. La réaction de la proie était toujours la même : voyant ses gardes s'arrêter, elle s'arrête elle aussi pour demander ce qu'il se passe. Et oublie pendant une demi-seconde de trop qu'être immobile lorsqu'on a un contrat sur sa tête est très dangereux. Et ma cible Quarren n'échappa pas à cette règle. Je profitai de son inattention pour activer mon rayon paralysant, qui fit mouche. J'avais capturé Squreen Reeto, et une jolie prime m'attendait. Le Quarren n'était guère différent des autres membres de son espèce. La tête quasiment triangulaire, de couleur orangée, et quatre tentacules à la place de la bouche.

Je descendis vite du toit sur lequel j'avais épié ma victime, j'enveloppant d'un rayon tracteur. Je devais vite déguerpir. Une seconde équipe allait sûrement arriver en renfort, puisque je remarquai une balise de signalement accrochée au cou de Reeto. Je jetai un bref regard aux cadavres des Weequays, et je remarquai qu'ils avaient eux aussi un mouchard. Je l'examinai de plus près. La chance semblait avec moi, elle ne transmettait pas l'état de santé de son porteur, mais juste son emplacement. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je retirai toutes les balises, les posant à côté de leur porteur, puis pris un conteneur de déchets assez grand pour loger le Quarren inconscient. Je jetai ma proie dedans, activant le rayon tracteur sur le conteneur. Puis je rentrai dans le night-club, suivi par ma benne à ordures.

L'endroit ressemblait à n'importe quel établissement de plaisirs du quartier. La pièce principale, à peine éclairée par des néons multicolores, était enfumée et empestait les épices illégales. Sur des tables, des humanoïdes dénudées dansaient devant des clients enthousiastes. J'allai rapidement vers le comptoir lumineux, sur lequel une humaine et une Rodienne se trémoussaient sous les encouragements du public. Je m'adressai alors à l'hôtesse qui convoquait ses " petites" à la demande des clients. C'était une grosse Askajienne, laide, le visage constellé de verrues. Je lui demandai prestement cinq filles. Elle me détailla d'un air gourmand, et engageant un geste de bassin qui fit remuer ses quatre seins et me fit reculer. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier les armures Mandaloriennes.

« Quelle race désirez-vous ? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix éraillée.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, répondis-je d'une voix pressée, déformée par mon brouilleur vocal. Il me les faut tout de suite, et j'espère pouvoir garder votre discrétion pour cette affaire… » ajoutai-je en glissant discrètement une somme considérable dans la main de la matrone.

Elle fit un sourire, et me convoqua immédiatement deux humaines et trois Twi'Lek. Ayant moi-même un faible pour les jolies Twi'Lek, je fus tenté de rester, mais le temps pressait. Je fis signe aux cinq femmes de me suivre dehors, puis je leur expliquai mon plan. Chacune porterait une balise, qu'elles poseraient ensuite dans une chambre, avec le cadavre approprié. Elles ne semblèrent pas vraiment dégoûtées par la tâche, et je sentis dans leur manière de faire qu'elles étaient presque habituées à cacher des corps. Je donnai à chacune une certaine somme d'argent pour garantir leur silence, puis je leur expliquai qu'elles devaient se débarrasser des cadavres si personne ne les demandait après trois jours.

Puis je me dirigeai à toutes jambes vers le _Slave V_, toujours suivi du conteneur d'ordures, où ma prime dormait paisiblement. Je montai à bord du vaisseau sans être menacé, puis sortis Reeto de sa boîte, et l'allongea dans la soute. Le _Slave I_ ne comprenait qu'un cockpit, mais je possédais la dernière version, plus spacieuse, qui me permettait de transporter les primes que je devais conserver en vie. Je gardai mon casque tandis que je décollai, quittant Nar Shaddaa. Je branchai alors le pilote automatique, et passai la barre de l'Hyperespace vers Coruscant.

Je passai à l'arrière, puis administrai la drogue que m'avait donnée mon employeur à mon passager. Squreen Reeto était un espion au service de plusieurs organisations illégales, et mon employeur, un humain portant le pseudonyme de "Snhar" voulait lui faire avouer quelques informations. J'avais accepté ce travail plus par ennui que par réel attrait pour la prime, qui était assez élevée, mais loin de mes plus hauts salaires. Il fallait préciser que je portais le nom de mon père : Boba Fett. La plupart de mes clients savaient faire la différence entre mon père et moi, ne se fondant pas sur la simple réputation de ma famille, mais bien sur mes propres talents.

Mon père, à quarante-cinq ans standards, m'avait passé le flambeau de chasseur de primes, m'offrant une armure Mandalorienne et un vaisseau flambant neufs. J'avais eu du mal à accepter le vaisseau, j'aurais préféré m'en acheter un moi-même, mais je succombai dès que je le visitai. Mon armure était conçue sur le modèle de celle de mon père et de mon grand-père. Celle de celui-ci était argent et bleue, celle de mon père était verte et rouge, et la mienne était noire. Sauf le contour de la visière, peinte en rouge, pour honorer mon père. Comme toute armure Mandalorienne, la mienne regorgeait d'armes et d'équipements cachés.

Mon père avait survécu plus longtemps que n'importe quel chasseur de primes, Jango Fett y compris. A présent il s'était retiré de la profession, et profitait de son argent en chassant des bêtes sauvages sur les planètes qui en possédaient encore. Avec l'argent qu'il s'était accumulé, père s'était acheté une villa sur Naboo. Le noyau de la planète, peuplé de monstres marins, l'avait attiré, et lorsqu'il rentrait des ses chasses sur Gamorr ou Kashyyyk, il aimait se détendre en se faisant poursuivre par des créatures immenses dans les profondeurs de Naboo, dont il réchappait toujours.

-

Les voyants du tableau de bord clignotèrent, et le _Slave V_ retrouva sa vitesse standard dans les mondes du Noyau, près le la planète-ville Coruscant. Le vaisseau de Boba Fett entra dans l'atmosphère, et ses dirigea vers l'immense quartier des Affaires, avant de se poser dans le hangar d'un immeuble gris.

Le jeune Boba, âgé de vingt ans, était déjà une chasseur de primes renommé, que l'on différenciait de son père par la couleur de son armure. Mais si les mercenaires avaient déjà retiré leur casque devant les employeurs, ceux-ci auraient constatés qu'il n'y avait pas que cette différence. Le visage de Fett-père était mat, assez rude, les yeux marrons, les cheveux noirs. Celui de Fett-fils était plus pâle, plus fin, les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds-blancs dont deux longues et fines nattes s'échappaient à l'arrière du casque, qu'il coinçait à l'épaulette afin que les plus dupes croient qu'il s'agissait de scalps de Wookies.

Fett n'eut pas à s'attarder. Snhar paya vite, un peu plus de la somme convenue, et s'estima très satisfait du travail du Mandalorien, assurant qu'il portait bien le nom de son père.

Le Slave V se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans l'espace, son pilote faisant du sur-place en jetant un regard distrait à la carte stellaire. Ou aller, à présent ? Il fallait prendre une nouvelle prime, sinon il s'ennuierait à nouveau… La vie était si morne sans but à atteindre. Il décida de mettre le cap sur Ord Mantell. Il y avait toujours de l'animation, là bas. Tandis que le vaisseau passait en vitesse lumière, Boba retira son casque et contacta son père. Il était dans sa villa de Naboo.

« Bonjour, fils ! Tu as de la chance, j'allais justement partir.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop cette maison, renchérit Boba. Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'aimait pas l'architecture Naboo.

- Oui, je me demande si je ne vais pas la vendre, d'ailleurs. Un Hutt m'a proposé d'entraîner ses gardes d'élite, maintenant que je ne suis plus dans le circuit. J'aurais préféré mourir à la chasse, je vais refuser.

- La seule mort digne d'un Mandalorien est la mort au combat, approuva le fils.

- Tout à fait. Mais je crois que je suis trop vieux pour me battre aussi bien qu'avant… Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire pour m'occuper. Je voulais transmettre mon savoir, mais tu es la seule personne qui ait été digne de mon enseignement. »

Boba resta silencieux. Il sentait que son père avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

« Je suis vieux, Boba. Vieux et bientôt faible. Je crois que je vais aller à la chasse aux rancors sauvages sur Dathomir… Et je ne reviendrai pas.

- C'est de la folie, père ! s'exclama Fett. Les rancors sont non seulement des créatures très puissantes mais elles sont aussi protégées par les clans des sorcières de Dathomir !

- Je ne mourrai pas sans combattre, fils. Où es-tu, que je vienne te dire au revoir une dernière fois…

- J'allais sur Ord Mantell, mais je vais t'attendre sur Dathomir. Ce n'est pas si loin.

- Non, reste sur Ord Mantell. Il faut que je mette ma maison à vendre, et Dathomir est diamétralement opposée à Naboo. J'irai te rejoindre sur Ord Mantell. Et je saurai te trouver, même si mes perceptions diminuent.

- A bientôt, père.

- A bientôt, fils.

L'hologramme se brouilla, et Boba se laissa aller contre son siège. Son père allait le quitter. Dignement, certes, mais il le quitterait tout de même. Durant toute sa vie, toute son enfance, il avait été là pour lui, le laissant parfois seul pour son travail, mais Boba n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. Il avait passé son enfance sur Kamino, dans l'isolement le plus total, sans autre influence que celle de son père, qui l'entraînait au combat. Le jeune Mandalorien avait souvent rêvé à sa mère, qui lui avait légué ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux verts, mais son père n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Et maintenant qu'il était décidé à mourir… Mais l'identité de sa mère n'avait plus vraiment d'importance depuis qu'il avait atteint ses quinze ans, âge où il était devenu chasseur de primes à son tour. Et cinq années standard avaient passées depuis. Boba se demanda ce que lui apporterait le fait de découvrir l'identité de sa génitrice, puis se souvint qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir d'attaches familiales, ou ses ennemis sauraient où frapper. C'était préférable pour elle qu'il ne sache pas qui elle était.

Fett joua avec une des deux tresses qu'il avait laissé pousser jusqu'au haut des cuisses. Le reste de sa chevelure raide lui arrivait à la nuque, mais il avait préféré laisser deux longue mèches, comme un test. Celui qui arriverait à lui couper aurait gagné son estime. Et s'il s'agissait d'une femme, elle aurait gagné son amour… Boba avait eu beaucoup d'histoires d'une nuit, mais jamais cela n'avait duré plus longtemps. Les femmes étaient en général attirées par le charme mystérieux qu'il dégageait, comme son père et son grand père avant lui. Mais aucune de celles qui avaient pu voir sous son casque n'avaient été déçues. Boba était quelqu'un de beau. Et il avait hérité de l'intelligence, de l'ingéniosité et de la prudence légendaires de son père.

Le _Slave V_ sortit de l'hyperespace devant la planète d'Ord Mantell. Une planète moyenne, aux reliefs habituels – montagnes, forêts, marais. Ord Mantell était une destination prisée par les contrebandiers, un point de transit de marchandises plus ou moins légales. Un nid de voyous de bas étages comme de grand caïds de la pègre, venus pour les lois bancaires peu regardantes. Il y avait toujours un prime à prendre, ici.

Le vaisseau pénétra dans l'atmosphère, puis amorça la descente vers l'un des nombreux spatioports de la planète. Les bâtiments de duracier gris avaient un toit plat, pour permettre aux vaisseaux privés de décoller ou se poser sans payer de taxe. L'endroit ressemblait à n'importe quel spatioport de climat tempéré : les rues de durabéton étaient tout de même assez bien entretenues et nettoyées, une foule hétéroclite se pressait dans les différents hangars ou échoppes au décor de plastacier. Le système d'Ord Mantell était également réputé pour ses nuages de comètes particulièrement denses, où se déroulaient plusieurs courses.

Fett remit son casque Mandalorien noir et rouge lorsqu'il se posa dans un des hangars publics destinés aux vaisseaux ne transportant pas de marchandises. C'étaient à eux que les taxes étaient destinées.

-

Comme je l'avais prévu, un Nuknog était là pour me faire payer la taxe d'atterrissage exorbitante propre à cette chère Ord Mantell. Les Nuknogs, mesurant environ un mètre vingt, étaient de petits humanoïdes reptiliens au long cou, au caractère plutôt niais et influençable. Cette espèce était souvent recrutée à bas prix pour éxécuter des travaux dégradants dont personne ne voulait, et je m'étonnai qu'une autre race n'ait pas pris l'emploi, qui permettait l'abus de pouvoir à outrance.

Je descendis du _Slave_, accrochant une cape de voyage noire anti-blaster à mes épaulettes. Le Nuknog s'avança, et débita son texte, qu'il avait sûrement appris par cœur :

« La taxe d'atterrissage est de 50 000 crédits. Si vous n'avez pas cette somme, vous ne pouvez quitter votre hangar, et vous serez expulsé après deux jours. La taxe pour repartir est également de 50 000 crédits. »

Il parlait le Basic, ce qui dénotait un effort de la part des autorités portuaires. Celles-ci espéraient toujours qu'un pigeon paierait la somme qu'ils demandaient, pensant que quelqu'un serait assez naïf pour ne pas connaître les taxes légales de la République.

« La taxe maximale de la Nouvelle République est de 200 crédits, rétorquais-je. Et si tu veux que j'oublie cet incident, tu ferais bien d'oublier aussi qu'il y a une taxe. Qui sait, tu as peut-être une prime sur ta tête… »

Le Nuknog eut l'air crispé. Mon père m'avait enseigné les méthodes d'intimidation. L'armure Mandalorienne et le brouilleur vocal suffisaient la plus part du temps à faire plier mes interlocuteurs. Les yeux noirs du non-humain se posèrent sur mes tresses, qu'il prit sûrement pour des scalps de wookies, car il se courba en ouvrant la porte du hangar. Je sortis sans un mot.

Négocier avec des créatures vivantes était plus aisé qu'avec des droïdes, puisqu'ils étaient influençable. La seule parade rapide à la programmation des machines étaient la désintégration, mais on récoltait souvent des ennuis. Les autorités portuaires avaient dû placer des créatures vivantes à cause du mépris qu'ont certaines espèces envers les droïdes. Ou bien parce que ça revenait trop cher de les remplacer à chaque fois qu'un voyageur se plaignait de la taxe trop élevée.

Je pris le chemin de mon établissement favori : _Le Broyeur d'astéroïdes_. J'y resterai jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive. Je n'avais plus envie de jouer à cache-cache. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus envie de rien. Pas de prime, l'ennui s'installait. L'impression de ne servir à rien. Le découragement total. Mon père et moi étions devenus chasseur de primes pour honorer nos parents, mais aussi par ennui.

Je ne pouvais plus dormir en sécurité, je ne pouvais plus baisser ma garde. Je devais être constamment prêt à fuir, prêt à frapper, prêt à tuer. Tuer ne me faisait rien. Pour moi c'était comme manger : un acte bénin, dont je pouvais me passer, à condition que je trouve une activité pour éviter l'oisiveté. Tuer était mon métier. Comme mon père, et mon grand père. Depuis trois générations, les Fett sont des mercenaires. Que faisais-je sur Ord Mantell ? C'était près des Hutt qu'il me fallait chercher. Près des gros contrats, ceux qui engendrent le plus de risques. Mon père m'avait souvent certifié que j'étais en tout point comme lui – mis à part l'apparence – donc que j'étais le meilleur chasseur de primes de la galaxie.

-

Il s'est retourné. Puis il est sorti. Et j'ai entendu ses pas mourir. Et mon cœur mourir avec eux. Mon père allait rejoindre le sien, quelque part où je ne devais pas aller tout de suite. Mais l'envie était si grande… Il partait. Lui, mon héros, mon maître, mon mentor. Il me laisserait seul. Et il ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait précisé. J'aurais préféré qu'il meure par la main d'un homme. Au moins j'aurais eu quelqu'un à haïr. Quelqu'un à tuer pour avoir tué mon père. Le grand Boba Fett, qui m'avait légué son nom, ses connaissances. Il m'avait tout donné, et moi qu'avais-je désormais à lui apporter ? Même pas une vengeance. Il mourrait contre un Rancor ou contre les Sorcières de Dathomir. Mais il mourrait de toute façon.

Je laissai rouler mon casque au sol. Plus rien d'autre n'importait que ce vide qui emplissait mon cœur, ce vide que j'avais toute ma vie comblé par les primes. Mais à présent, à présent qu'il partait, que restait-il ? Encore elles. Je deviendrai une machine à tuer, une machine de capture. Si je ne pensais qu'à ça, j'oublierai la douleur abyssale qui me donnait envie d'hurler, de laisser mes yeux exploser. Mais un Mandalorien ne pleure pas. Je noierai la mort de mon père dans la mort des autres, comme certains oublient avec l'épice, moi j'oublierai grâce à mon métier. Et je le rendrai fier. En le surpassant. Je couvrirai sa voix par des tirs de blaster. Je couvrirai son odeur par celle des cadavres calcinés. Je couvrirai son dernier regard par le noir de ma visière. La visière de mon casque. De son casque. Nous sommes Boba Fett. Et je continuerai à faire vivre sa légende.

* * *

Vala ! Fini le chapitre 2. Maintenant que j'ai mes chapitres d'intro, on va pouvoir commencer l'histoire proprement dite. Et maintenant j'ai des idées d'aventures . 

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, j'ai recommencé complètement une partie, car il y avait une péripétie en plus dans ma première version : une confrontation entre Snhar et Boba jr, mais je l'ai retirée, car bien trop longue et ennuyeuse. Ca n'était pas vraiment utile au développement ni à une introduction, donc je l'ai supprimée, et j'ai recommencé à partir de l'atterrissage sur Coruscant, c'est pour ça qu'on ne s'attarde pas trop sur le personnage de Snhar qui n'est pas important du tout.

Donc, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à intégrer Boba dans l'histoire, car je voulais qu'il rencontre Shyn Fir. Mais si j'avais pris le Boba original, deux problèmes se seraient posés : l'âge et l'apparence. J'avais calculé l'age de Boba Fett : il avait 26 ans dans l'épisode VI, et vu que ma fic se déroulait 20 ans plus tard, il aurait eu 46 ans ! C'était pas possible, donc j'ai envisagé que les sucs de Sarlacc avaient prolongé sa vie (puisque c'est son mode de digestion) et je me suis dit que 46 ans c'était tout de même beaucoup pour ma tite Shyn Fir qui aurait 17 ans. Donc j'ai envisagé un clone de Boba, puis un nouveau problème s'est posé : le prénom. Une amie m'a aidée à chercher divers prénoms en mélangeant "Boba" et "Jango", mais le résultat donnait plutôt bizarre. Donc j'ai pensé à reprendre le prénom de Jango, comme un hommage, puis ça n'allait pas : je voulais que mon personnage soit Boba Fett ! Donc, la solution la plus accommodante était que Boba se fasse cloner et donne son nom à son fils, prétendant que c'était une volonté de sa mère (mais ça je ne le dit pas dans l'histoire). Donc j'ai écrit ça comme ça, en ajoutant des détails, comme une modification de l'apparence, qui ne ferait pas penser à Boba jr qu'il était un clone de son père. Et en relisant, j'ai vu que c'était assez crédible, donc j'ai laissé tel quel.

En fait, l'enjeu de ce chapitre était de présenter le deuxième Univers de mon histoire : l'un étant celui des Jedi, l'autre étant celui des malfrats bossant dans l'illégalité. Au début, je voulais alterner entre ces deux mondes, mais la rencontre entre Boba jr et Shyn Fir intervient assez vite dans le récit, donc j'ai laissé tomber cette idée (ben oui j'aurais jamais écrit ça si ils se rencontraient pas... ;) Mais je me rends compte que j'ai eu pas mal de chance, puisque je n'avais pas pensé à une quelconque péripétie pour ce chapitre, je me retrouve avec la capture d'une proie par notre joli blond ! J'ai pensé, lorsque j'eus terminé le flash-back Boba père qui va sur Kamino se faire cloner, que c'était la meilleure façon de présenter le nouveau personnage, et une narration à la première personne garderait un peu de suspense quant à l'identité du héros (comment ça on sait tout de suite ?)

A la relecture d'un de mes lecteurs-cobayes, le premier m'a spécifié que ça manquait de descriptions, car les planètes comme Nar Shaddaa ou Ord Mantell n'apparaissant pas dans les films, on nageait un peu en plein brouillard. J'ai donc rajouté des descriptions de-ci de-là, j'espère qu'on imagine mieux maintenant. Décrire Ord Mantell était assez difficile, car je n'avais jamais vu la planète par mes propres yeux, et je me suis souvenue que les héros de YJK y allaient à un moment donné. Je me suis donc beaucoup inspirés de la description qu'ils en faisaient, en alliant à ma propre idée : celle des hangars taxés, pour les vaisseaux non-cargos. Si ils taxaient les cargos, personne ne viendrait plus sur Ord Mantell !

Voilà, voilà, j'ai fini mon étalage d'après chapitre, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et postez des rewiews, s'il vous plait !


	3. Jungles

_Disclamer : _Les personnages qui m'appartiennent pour ce chapitre : Maîtres Phiirhe Fan, Iphrij Narre, Meivan Rak. Heu, les cristaux de Lia sont aussi de mon invention.

_Blabla de l'auteur _: voilà enfin le chapitre 3, où il devrait y avoir une début d'histoire… Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai planifié le déroulement du chapitre avant de l'écrire ! Pour ce chapitre, on aura surtout une narration à la première personne, car il s'y passe plus de choses et qu'il serait trop long et ennuyeux de raconter la même scène plusieurs fois sous des angles différents systématiquement.

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **_Jungles_

Le bruit de ma respiration était étouffé par le bruissement léger des immenses feuilles couvrant complètement la lumière du jour. J'avançai en essayant de ne rien arracher, dans ce couloir fait de lianes entrelacées, de champignons aux couleurs criardes et de fleurs exotiques. Tous mes sens en éveil, je cherchais via la Force ce qui m'avait conduite ici, tout en tentant de percevoir l'approche d'un éventuel prédateur. D'ailleurs, ce devait être un animal, qui par ses passages répétés, avait écarté la végétation luxuriante qui poussait sans aucune autre entrave que celles qu'elle avait crée. Tout autour de moi, la vie grouillait, des espèces que je n'avais encore jamais vu et de toute évidence elles non plus n'avaient jamais vu d'humanoïdes. Elles me suivaient donc avec curiosité, sans hostilité ni crainte.

Enfin je sus que je touchais au but : la lumière passait à nouveau entre les arbres devenus immenses. Moins grands que ceux de Kashyyyk, mais je les trouvais tout de même très imposants. Je sentis des émotions émanant de ces entités végétales, et j'eus la confirmation que je me trouvais bien en présence d'arbres Baffor. Les arbres Baffor, espèce d'arbre semi-intelligentes qu'on ne trouvait que sur Ithor, avaient été quasiment tous détruits par l'Empire, mais quelque-uns avaient survécu, et perpétré ainsi leur race unique. Ces arbres parcouraient la forêt et l'entretenaient, permettant ainsi à la "_Jungle Mère_" de ne pas s'étouffer.

J'envoyai vers eux une slave d'ondes positives, témoin de ma situation pacifique vis-à-vis de la forêt et de toutes les espèces qu'elle abritait. Ils eurent l'air d'accepter ma présence. Puis je leur communiquai une image, espérant qu'ils me mèneraient jusqu'à elle : Un gisement de cristal couleur rouge sombre, qui devait se trouver dans les parages. J'attendis de longues minutes sans que rien ne se passât. La patience était l'une des vertus que l'on m'avait enseignée dès mon plus jeune âge à l'Académie Jedi. Je ne trouvais rien d'extraordinaire à attendre, de longues heures, de longs jours ou de longues années peut-être. Mais mon entourage semblait s'en étonner. Etrange. Les minutes se suivirent, et je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, lorsque, posément, les Baffor se murent. Secouant leurs feuilles dans un doux bruissement, ils s'écartèrent, comme pour me laisser passer. Le soleil irrigua la clairière et je plissai les yeux pour m'habituer aux reflet crus sur l'herbe si verte qu'elle semblait irréelle. J'avança prudemment en sentant tout autour de moi : Les arbres, les animaux, les roches. Tout ici m'incitait à la sérénité, à la paix totale et parfaite. Je sus que j'étais arrivée. Plus que quelques pas, et j'ouvris les yeux. Dans une petite crevasse, un gisement du minerai que je recherchai étincelait, comme s'il avait été naturellement poli. Je m'agenouillai, puis, sentant cette herbe si soyeuse et si douce sous ma main, je m'allongeai à plat ventre, effleurant du bout des doigts les cristaux que j'étais venue chercher. Ils étaient tellement lisses, et brillaient d'un éclat si pur… Je me sentais envahie par le Côté Lumineux, bien que la couleur rouge sombre ne laisse pas penser la sérénité qu'ils apportaient. J'attendis. Longtemps, peut-être. Me laissant complètement pénétrer par la Force, et gravant cet instant dans ma mémoire, je soupirai de bonheur. J'étais en accord parfait avec moi-même, avec les autres. Je pensai que cet endroit aurait pu sauver bien des Jedi qui étaient passé du côté Obscur, tant il était imprégné par la bonté, la compassion, l'harmonie. Enfin, lorsque j'eus bien profité des propriétés bienfaisantes de ce sanctuaire, je pris le mini-laser de découpage, que m'avaient confié les Ithoriens avant de descendre. Il assurait la formation d'un nouveau cristal et n'était pas nocif pour l'environnement. Je découpai deux morceaux plutôt gros, puisque j'avais dans l'idée de remplacer la gemme de mon soutien-lekku. Ce nouveau cristal m'apporterait constamment une partie de la sérénité de la Jungle d'Ithor. Ainsi, je me retrouvai avec deux échantillons assez conséquents, qui auraient chacun leur utilité. Et quelle utilité que de former la lame de mon sabre laser ! J'ignorai quelle couleur ces joyaux donnaient, puisque selon l'hololivre, les deux seuls sabres utilisant ces cristaux avaient deux couleurs différentes : Bronze et violet-bleu. Je me relevai, et traversai le couloir que les arbres Baffor avaient laissé ouvert pour moi, puis repartis dans les boyaux de la jungle.

Combien de temps ais-je marché, dans la pénombre et l'humidité, je ne sais pas vraiment. Et cela ne m'intéresse pas trop. Combien de nouvelles sortes de fleurs ais-je croisé, dans les profondeurs du _Joyau de la Galaxie_ ? Des milliers, presque autant que les nouvelles créatures que j'ai rencontré via la Force, tandis que je n'avais qu'elle comme guide. Dans une poche de ma ceinture, les deux cristaux me répondaient à chacun de mes pas, tintant avec une son d'une pureté extraordinaire. Je n'aurais sans doute même pas à raffiner celui que je placerai dans mon sabre laser.

Puis, à force de marcher, j'ai fini par retrouver la clairière où mon maître et moi nous nous étions quittés. La lumière du Soleil prenait une teinte verte en traversant les feuilles, et l'herbe était aussi douce ici qu'au Sanctuaire, bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait la même forme. Je m'assis par terre, m'adossant à une arbre au tronc particulièrement lisse. Ithor était la planète comprenant la plus grande diversité d'espèce botanique de la Galaxie. Ses habitant, les Ithoriens, avaient développé des technologies écologiques incroyables et avaient décidé de laisser la planète libre, s'installant sur des cités flottantes. De par cette exceptionnelle virginité de l'environnement, Ithor était un très grand lieu touristique, très prisé pour les lunes de miel. Depuis que Glenss et moi avions atterri ici, j'avais eu l'impression de voir plus de couples que dans ma vie entière. Cependant, il fallait être quelqu'un de spécial pour pouvoir visiter la _Jungle-Mère_. Apparemment, la condition de Jedi de mon maître et moi, ainsi que notre profond respect envers la nature, avait suffi à convaincre les Ithoriens de me laisser prélever des cristaux de leur sol.

C'était la première fois que je venais sur Ithor, et j'étais fermement décidée à ce que ce ne soit pas la dernière. J'avais décidé de passer toutes mes vacances ici, tant le côté Lumineux de la Force était présent sur cette planète. Cela contrastait énormément avec le court séjour que j'avais fait sur Korriban, accompagnant mon maître dans une mission pour le Nouvel Ordre, contre les Vestiges de l'Empire. Korriban était la planète originaire des Siths, un monde dévasté, désertique, aride, malsain, envahi par le côté Obscur de la Force. Je tressaillis à ce seul souvenir. Mais la paix d'Ithor me regagna bien vite. Bientôt, je sentis la Force s'agiter de remous, et je sus que mon maître arrivait.

Glenss utilisa encore la Force pour écarter deux feuilles brillant d'un bleu intense, puis se retrouva dans la clairière où il avait quitté son apprentie. Shyn Fir l'attendait au pied d'un arbre, jouant avec les deux morceaux de cristal étincelant d'un rouge profond. Elle avait réussi.

« Tu as fini par les trouver, constata le Zabrak avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, Maître, répondit Shyn Fir, radieuse. Si vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, nous pouvons repartir.

- J'ai effectivement trouvé ce pourquoi j'étais venu, mais il faudrait être un Sith endurci pour passer à côté. La paix, Shyn Fir. As-tu ressenti la totale sérénité de cette planète ?

- Comme si elle coulait dans mes veines, Maître.

Glenss parut satisfait.

- Parfait. Maintenant que tu peux terminer ton sabre laser, je vais appeler le prêtre Ithorien.

- Faudra-t-il à nouveau subir les purifications et les prières ? demanda la Twi'Lek d'une voix amusée. J'ai eu l'impression que nous accomplissions un exploit en obtenant le droit de poser un pied sur le sol d'Ithor.

- En effet, c'est très rare que des êtres étrangers descendent sur la planète, et le statut de Jedi ne suffit pas toujours à prouver notre bonne volonté. La Force est avec nous.

Shyn Fir resta silencieuse un moment, avant de demander :

- Pouvons-nous rester un peu plus longtemps ? J'aime beaucoup cette planète.

- J'aimerais te l'accorder, mais Luke m'a demandé que nous retournions à l'Académie un court moment, afin que nous fassions ensemble le point sur l'avancement de la formation des padawans. »

Un nœud de forma dans l'estomac de la Twi'Lek. Retourner à l'Académie ? Elle ne l'avait jamais souhaité, et avait même secrètement espéré que le fait d'avoir un maître la dispenserait de revoir Yavin IV.

Glenss sentit cette soudaine tension chez son apprentie. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs de sa jeunesse à l'Académie Jedi, qu'elle avait toujours été seule là-bas. Elle n'était pas faite pour l'éducation en groupe, c'était certain. L'Académie avait été crée pour former les nouveaux Jedi après la chute de l'Empire, mais le peu de maîtres ne permettait pas une éducation comme sous l'Ancien Ordre. Luke Skywalker, aidé par le peu de précepteurs Jedi que comptait la galaxie, avait donc enseigné les voies de la Force à de nombreux enfants, qui étaient par la suite devenus des chevaliers, puis des maîtres. On dénombrait environ un millier de Chevaliers Jedi, dont quelques centaines détenaient le titre de Maître. Un nouveau Conseil avait été formé, le Temple Jedi reconstruit sur Coruscant. A présent, les Jedi étaient de retour, prêtant main forte à la Nouvelle République, et cherchant dans la Galaxie d'éventuels fragments de leur héritage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, finit par dire Glenss, nous ne resteront pas très longtemps. Et Luke ou le Conseil nous confiera certainement une mission. »

Sur ce, le Maître Jedi activa son comlink, et contacta le vaisseau-horde qui les avait déposés. Les Ithoriens, ces pacifiques créatures surnommées "Têtes de marteaux" avaient une relation fusionnelle avec leur planète, dont l'atmosphère extraordinairement riche en oxygène avait permis le développement d'un écosystème très riche, la quasi-totalité de continents étant recouverts par une jungle luxuriante que les Ithoriens avaient appelé la _Jungle Mère_. Celle-ci fournissait la population en nourriture, matériaux de constructions et médicaments, mais pour chaque végétal arraché, un Ithorien en replantait deux. Ne pouvant pas se résoudre a défricher des forêts pour installer des villes, ils construisirent ces fameux vaisseaux hordes, et remplacèrent chaque plante par son double génétique par la technique du clonage dans les immenses serres de ces cités volantes.

Une ombre s'étendit sur la clairière, et Shyn Fir leva ses yeux roses vers le ciel qui commençait à être obstrué par un morceau de disque. Glenss, qui observait la scène de son regard vert-marron sentit via la Force qu'une petite navette demi-cylindrique descendait vers eux, son pilote la manœuvrant avec virtuosité pour ne pas arracher de feuilles. Elle finit enfin par se poser sur l'herbe douce, ouvrant une porte latérale. Les deux Jedi montèrent à bord.

La navette assez simple dans sa décoration, les parois de plastacier transparent étaient en quelques endroits gravés de motifs végétaux ; les fauteuils rembourrés étaient moelleux et confortables. Le poste de pilotage n'était même pas séparé du reste de la navette, ainsi Shyn Fir s'étonna devant le panneau de commandes extrêmement compliqué, qui devait permettre ces fines manœuvres au petit transport.

Glenss et sa padawan furent accueillis par le prêtre Ithorien qui les avait déjà conduit au sein de la _Jungle Mère_. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui, et furent soumis à un interrogatoire très précis de leur séjour sur le sol d'Ithor.

Les cités flottantes abritaient sous le principal dôme de transpacier des complexes d'habitations, de commerces, de recherches, ainsi que culturels. Les autres dômes servaient de serres botaniques recréant l'environnement d'Ithor, dans lesquelles des excursions en speeder étaient organisées, leur étendue étant si vaste qu'un touriste pourrait facilement s'égarer.

Au niveau supérieur, des plaines herbeuses formaient les pistes d'atterrissage. Cette herbe était spécialement cultivée par les Ithoriens dans leurs serres pour résister aux fortes chaleurs, aux poids extrêmes et aux déchets chimiques, afin de supporter les nombreux allers et venues des vaisseaux.

Je jetai un dernier regard à la Mère Nuage, la plus grande cité flottante d'Ithor, et soupirai, avant de monter à bord. Le _Sabre de Glace_, le vaisseau de mon Maître, était prêt à décoller.

C'était un vaisseau assez grand pour que deux personnes aient à leur disposition une chambre, et comprenait en plus une infirmerie et une grande soute qui servait aussi d'atelier. Nul n'aurait pu deviner, de par sa forme rappelant celle des croiseurs corelliens, qu'il appartenait à un éminent membre de l'Ordre Jedi. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que mon mentor Zabrak l'utilisait : il garantissait une parfaite neutralité dans chaque mission. Il pouvait donc aussi bien passer inaperçu dans un milieu aristocrate que dans les pôles de l'illégalité.

La décoration était sommaire : des parois de métal gris foncé où il ne valait mieux pas s'appuyer, car hérissées de toutes sortes de diodes, capteurs et indicateurs, la plupart pouvant servir de conteneurs secrets. Une fois monté à bord, on avait trois choix de direction : la pièce devant soi était circulaire, la plus spacieuse du vaisseau, et aménagée comme un salon autour d'un grand projecteur holographique. C'était la salle de détente, avec son distributeur de boissons et sa table de pazzak, et autres jeux que je n'aimais pas trop. Cette pièce était un peu le centre du _Sabre de Glace_, car à partir de là on avait accès aux autres compartiments, indiqués par des traits de couleur le long des murs. Le rouge désignait le chemin vers le poste de pilotage, le bleu vers l'infirmerie et la table d'analyse, le vert vers les quartiers de l'équipage – nos chambres – et le jaune indiquait la soute, les compartiments de stockage et l'atelier, ainsi que l'hyperpropulseur.

Je déposai mes affaires dans mes quartiers, puis les vivres dans la soute, et je rejoignis mon maître au poste de pilotage.

« J'aurais besoin de toi pour jusqu'à ce que nous passions en hyperespace, ensuite tu pourras terminer ton sabre laser.

- Bien Maître, répondis-je simplement.

- Tendue ? me demanda-t-il.

- J'essaye de ne pas céder à la peur en focalisant mon attention sur autre chose.

- Fais attention avec cette méthode, ou tu pourrais laisser passer des détails importants.

- Oui, Maître. Je dois être attentive à la Force, déclarais-je d'une voix qui traduisait mon embarras.

- Lorsque tu as peur, fais le vide en toi, ne pense que via la Force, et sois en paix avec elle. Alors tu pourras faire disparaître ton malaise.

- Merci, Maître » fis-je en baissant la tête vers le panneau de commandes.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé piloter, et je n'étais pas très douée pour cela. Mon Maître me disait que lorsqu'un talent me faisait défaut, je pouvais combler ce manque grâce à la Force. Mais j'avais l'impression que bien des talents me faisaient défaut : Le pilotage, la compréhension des circuits électroniques, le tir au blaster…

« Ces talents sont minimes par rapport à ceux que tu maîtrises, lança abruptement Glenss.

Mon trouble avait abaissé ma garde et mon Maître avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Je… je suis désolée… La peur mène au Côté Obscur, mais…

- N'aie aucune inquiétude en ce qui concerne tes talents. Comme je viens de te le dire, tu es une excellente padawan, Shyn Fir. Tu manie le sabre laser avec virtuosité, et ce depuis ton tout premier exercice. Tu fais aussi preuve d'une grande patience et tu as une excellente capacité d'analyse, ce qui est primordial pour n'importe quelle mission. La Force est puissante en toi, et tu la ressens bien, puisque tu sais combler tes faiblesses grâce à elle. Tout le monde n'y arrive pas, sais-tu ?

Je fus touchée par ce flot de compliment. Je me détendis, faisant appel à la Force, faisant le silence en moi. Et j'eus beaucoup moins peur.

- C'est très bien, ma jeune apprentie » approuva mon Maître.

Nous décollâmes, laissant la magnifique Ithor derrière nous. Puis je calculai le chemin de plus court chemin vers Yavin, puis le vaisseau passa en vitesse lumière vers la géante gazeuse. J'allai dans l'atelier, après que mon Maître m'ait assuré qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi pour le moment.

Je posai le manche de mon sabre laser sur l'établi. Je l'avais fabriqué sur Naboo, inspirée par les lignes fluides de certaines œuvre d'art. J'avais donc ajouté à la crosse des coulures de bronzium poli, en plus du rembourrage adhérent noir de la poignée. Le manche de mon sabre avait donc trois couleurs : argenté, doré et noir. J'avais déjà assemblé les composants à l'aide de la Force durant le voyage Naboo-Ithor, et à présent il ne me restait qu'à placer les cristaux. Je coupai le premier minerai que j'avais récupéré dans la _Jungle Mère_ en deux, puisqu'il me fallait un cristal principal et un cristal de mise au point. Faisant appel à la Force pour savoir comment les positionner dans les circuits, je les encastrais dans la chambre d'énergie, puis j'entendis un "clonk" rassurant. Je soupirai d'aise et refermai le manche, les doigts fébriles. Puis j'effleurai ma création jusqu'à trouver le bouton d'activation. La lame s'éleva dans un sifflement suraigu. Alors j'éclatai de rire, tant mon bonheur était grand. Elle était rose pale.

Moi qui avait été habituée aux lames bleues, vertes, parfois violettes ou jaunes, je me retrouvai détentrice d'un sabre rose ! J'approchai d'un miroir, et comparai la couleur avec celle de mes yeux. Ils étaient tout de même plus foncés. Puis, m'éloignant du speeder de mon Maître, je fis quelques moulinets du poignet, pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle arme. Je n'avais jamais compris ce que la maniement du sabre laser avait de difficile. Certains prétendaient que les ondes électromagnétiques émises par la lame engendraient un fort effet gyroscopique, mais je ne l'avais jamais ressenti. Le maniement du sabre était pour moi quelque chose de très naturel, j'étoffai donc avec ce que mon Maître m'enseignait : la Force. Je puisai dans mes ressources de Jedi et dans ma connaissance de la Force pour sauter, effectuer des mouvements compliqués… Mon maître m'avait dit une fois, pour me flatter, que j'avais le potentiel pour atteindre le niveau de feu Maître Yoda, et que je serai bientôt capable de recevoir son enseignement du combat au sabre laser. Je préférais penser que mon Maître exagérait.

Je commençai alors un dulon, exercice d'entraînement où l'on s'imaginait un adversaire. Je me battis quelques minutes – mon Maître m'ayant appris à garder la notion du temps durant les combats – lorsque ma lame fut stoppée par le sabre vert de Glenss.

« Très impressionnant, fit-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je honnêtement, je ne me rends pas compte de ma manière de combattre.

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Si nous faisons quelques vélocités ? proposa-t-il.

- Ici ? Au milieu de la soute ? Avec nos vivres et votre speeder ?

- Shyn Fir, tu apprendras que tu as parfois à combattre dans un environnement où l'on se doit d'être précis et qu'il est vital de ne pas abîmer. Tu peux sortir ton sabre n'importe où, souviens-t'en, alors entraîne-toi dès maintenant à ne pas être déstabilisée par le terrain.

Je raffermis ma prise sur mon sabre. Je sentis une vague de détermination affluer, celle que je ressentais toujours lorsque j'allais combattre quelqu'un au sabre. Mais on me répétait souvent que je ne devais me résigner à cette solution qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Dans ce cas, à quoi me servirait ma maîtrise ?

« Arrête, me coupa encore mon Maître. Tu te laisse envahir par le doute. Reprends-toi. Aie confiance en la Force. La maîtrise du sabre laser est un atout très puissant, sans lequel un Jedi ne peut rien faire, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques rares exceptions. Une Jedi qui maîtrisait si bien la Force qu'elle avait renoncé au sabre. Mais toi, Shyn Fir, tu concilie bien les deux. Donne-toi le temps d'apprendre, certaines choses ne sont pas innées, et c'est déjà formidable que tu aies une telle virtuosité au combat.

Je baissai les yeux, le baume au cœur.

- Merci, Maître. Je ne faillirai plus » assurai-je avec détermination.

Je devais combler ce manque de confiance en moi, qui, je le savais, était dû à mon enfance sur Yavin IV. Je regardai encore une fois les yeux verts-bruns de mon Maître, qui me sourit. Si je voulais aider les autres, je ne devais plus hésiter sur mes propres capacités. Je me détendis, laissant la Force filtrer à travers moi, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Je pris la posture d'attente "Jedi prêt", et demandai à mon Maître s'il était paré pour l'entraînement. Les vélocités étaient des exercices développant les réflexes, dans lesquels des séries d'attaques et parades étaient répétées avec une vitesse croissante.

Je savais que je manquais d'endurance, j'avais donc beaucoup travaillé pour y remédier. Avant que mon Maître ne me donne des exercices spéciaux, je déclarais toujours forfait lorsque nous combattions à la dixième vélocité. Mais là, je comptais bien faire durer l'affrontement.

Les attaques, les parades se répétaient jusqu'à ce que je les exécute par simple habitude, mais là je devais faire attention à ne pas endommager la soute du vaisseau, ce qui corsait l'exercice. Puis nous arrivâmes à la dixième vélocité. La série de mouvement était répétée de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à dépasser les limites physiques pour puiser dans la Force. Les attaques de mon Maître me firent reculer, et je sus en le sentant grâce à la Force que j'arriverais bientôt contre le speeder. Mon Maître changea alors brusquement de mouvement, effectuant une attaque visant ma jambe gauche. J'effectuai un Sai instinctivement – un saut assisté de la Force pour esquiver une attaque aux jambes – puis atterris derrière mon mentor, en effectuant une attaque visant son bras droit, avec un Jung – pivotement sur 180 degré. Il para sans difficulté. Je sus alors que nous en avions fini avec les vélocités, et que nous recréions le contexte d'un combat réel. J'eus un sourire. Enfin j'allais pouvoir m'amuser.

Je faisais tourner ma lame dans tous les sens, effectuant instinctivement des mouvements complexes, tandis que mon Maître parait avec virtuosité. Il attaquait, et j'esquivai bien souvent par des Sai que je transformais en mouvement d'attaques grâce à quelques rotations aériennes. C'était très différent d'un combat contre un droïde, car là je m'investissais à fond et je perdais vite mon énergie. Alors que je sentais que mon maître commençait à peine à se fatiguer, j'allais bientôt m'évanouir d'épuisement.

« Solah ! » Criai-je en me dégageant d'un saut. Le combat avait duré un quart d'heure depuis la fin des vélocités. Je tenais le quadruple contre des droïdes. Mon Maître me regarda avec un sourire, puis éteignit son sabre laser. Je fis de même et m'écroulai au sol, la respiration saccadée, les muscles douloureux. Glenss s'avança et m'aida à me relever, me transportant vers la pièce principale.

« Je suis fier de toi, Shyn Fir. Malgré ce que tu crois, tu as une bonne endurance, qui s'accroîtra avec l'entraînement. Si le combat avait pu se prolonger, tu aurais certainement pris le dessus. Tu as une excellente maîtrise de la forme IV, je t'ai vu faire des mouvements que je ne t'avais jamais appris et que même les Jedi expérimentés ont du mal à exécuter. Les caméras de surveillance ont dû tout enregistrer, je vais reposer un peu ton corps et je te montrerai ça. »

Ma main était toujours crispée sur mon sabre laser ; je sentais les propriétés bienfaisantes du cristal m'envahir, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu le temps de positionner le deuxième morceau sur mon soutien-lekku. Ma respiration retrouvait petit à petit un rythme normal, tandis que mon Maître m'allongeait sur une banquette. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi et posa sa main sur mes yeux. Je sentis alors mon corps retrouver de sa vigueur, comme si j'avais dormi trois nuits. Glenss m'avait déjà soigné de cette manière, qu'il tenait d'Obi-Wan Kenobi en personne. Je me redressai, reposée, tandis que mon mentor tapotait sur le panneau de commandes de l'holoprojecteur. Il activa les hologrammes de surveillance au moment où nous avions commencé notre duel, et je fus très étonnée. Je bougeais beaucoup, sautais très souvent et exécutais et mouvements que je n'avais jamais appris, poussant mon Maître jusque dans ses retranchements. En combat, j'avais l'impression qu'il parait avec beaucoup de naturel et de désinvolture, mais vu de l'extérieur ses mouvements défensifs semblaient bien plus rapides, comme s'il avait été face à un adversaire de taille. Je sentais un sourire grandir sur mes lèvres tandis que je me découvrais à pratiquer des Jung, Jung Ma – pivotement sus 360 degrés pour plus de puissance – des Sai et des Shun – rotation du sabre sur 360 degrés à une main pour gagner en vitesse – critiques parés au dernier moment par Glenss. Il était tout de même maître de forme III, les parades étaient par conséquence sa spécialité. A la fin du combat, ma perte de vitalité était flagrante, et je n'avais tenu qu'une minute en état de fatigue extrême avant de déclarer forfait en criant « Solah ! »

« Finalement je crois que je ne me débrouille pas si mal »avais-je conclu, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de commencer à tailler le deuxième cristal pour pouvoir le mettre sur mon soutien-lekku que le _Sabre de Glace_ sortit de l'hyperespace devant Yavin. La géante gazeuse brillait d'un rouge intense et je n'en détournai le regard que pour aider Glenss à manœuvrer vers la quatrième lune. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de mon aide, mais il m'apprenait à piloter, assurant que le gros vaisseau n'était pas pratique pour débuter, mais qu'au moins je serais rodée pour des engins plus petits.

Nous entrâmes en douceur dans l'atmosphère de la quatrième lune de la géante rouge, puis survolâmes la jungle qui s'étendait sous notre transport, jusqu'à l'immense pyramide à degrés qu'était le Grand Temple Massassi, qui abritait l'Académie Jedi. Sentant un nœud se former au creux de mon estomac, je fis appel à la Force pour me détendre, chasser mes mauvais souvenirs, la peur. Mon Maître posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule, qui contribua à ma sérénité.Ca ne pouvait pas être si terrible, de toute façon. J'allais donner une bonne image à mes anciens précepteurs. C'était préférable pour Maître Glenss.

Le _Sabre de Glace_ entra en douceur dans un des hangars de l'Académie où nous attendait Luke Skywalker. Une fois descendus, je laissai mon Maître savourer ses retrouvailles avec son ancien mentor, tandis que je m'adonnai à l'observation minutieuse du lieu. Des dessins assez primitifs étaient gravés dans la pierre jaunie par le temps, déjà présente des millénaires auparavant. Chaque éraflure était un témoignage du passé glorieux de la construction, qui avait résisté à bien des sièges et reconstruites de maintes fois. Le bruit de la conversation entre les deux Maîtres Jedi s'amplifia ; ils se dirigeaient vers moi.

« Mara est arrivée hier avec sa padawan, en fait, nous n'attendions plus que vous, fit Maître Skywalker.

- Je ne sais pas si nous allons rester très longtemps, Shyn Fir doit encore s'entraîner…

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'entraînement, nos apprentis n'arrêteront pas pendant que nous discuterons de nos avancées respectives et du potentiel de chacun. »

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à moi, et Maître Skywalker me gratifia d'un grand sourire.

« Shyn Fir ? C'est très agréable de te revoir après toutes ces années, comme tu as grandi !

- Pas vous, fis-je avec amusement. Vous avez exactement la même taille que dans mes souvenirs.

Maître Skywalker eut un léger rire et se retourna vers mon Maître. Celui-ci eut un bref signe de tête.

- En tout cas, bon séjour à l'Académie, tu sais que tu y es comme chez toi. »

Je m'abstint de répondre.

On m'avait attribué une chambre dans les hauts degrés du Grand Temple, et je jetai négligemment mon sac sur le lit dans lequel je tenterai de dormir le soir venu. J'ouvris ma poche pour en sortir le second cristal que j'avais trouvé sur Ithor, puis jetai un regard à l'unique table de la chambre. Aucun outil. N'étant plus une résidente de l'Académie, je n'avais pas conservé ma chambre, donc je n'avais plus l'équipement standard du bricoleur débutant. Je décidai alors d'aller aux salles d'atelier, car il me semblait que l'Académie en était pourvue. Je demandai mon chemin au premier droïde que je rencontrai, puis descendis dans les étages inférieurs.

J'arrivai enfin aux salles de conceptions, où l'on trouvait des établis et du matériel de fabrication de diverses choses, d'une simple lampe à un blaster en passant par un droïde ou même un speeder. Je m'approchai de l'un des établis, la plupart étant utilisés par des étudiants qui apportaient des modifications à leur sabre laser. Je posai ma gemme sur la table luminescente, accentuant cet aspect vitreux et poli ainsi que sa magnifique couleur rouge sombre. J'ôtai aussi mon sabre de ma ceinture, le posant également sur l'établi. Je pris ensuite une laser de découpage qui permettait de façonner des courbes, puis détachai mon soutien-lekku. Je détestais ne pas en avoir, me sentant comme nue, gênée. J'avisai un morceau de synthécuir brun que je nouai autour de ma tête, afin que mes lekkus ne s'affaissent pas. Puis je comparai mon cristal brut avec la gemme bleu turquoise opaque qui ornait mon couvre-chef, et commençai à tailler le minerai, faisant appel à la Force pour me guider dans mes opérations. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, j'avais fini. J'avais obtenu une gemme de forme ovale, bombée sur le devant et plate derrière, pour me permettre de la fixer. J'avais même taillé trois petites pointes sur la surface plane, pour qu'elle adhère mieux au synthécuir.

« C'est du bon travail » constata quelqu'un derrière moi.

La voix était féminine et me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Je me retournai. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que moi, dans ses cheveux marrons coupés à l'épaule courait une longue natte de padawan, et ses yeux couleur noisette – ou plus exactement, celle du brandy corellien – pétillaient de malice. Je la reconnus. Jaina Solo. La fille de la fondatrice de la Nouvelle République, Leïa Organa Solo. Elle était vêtue d'une toge Jedi traditionnelle, à ceci près qu'elle portait des bottes de vol.

« Merci, répondis-je simplement en prenant un déssoudeur.

- C'est un très bon usage de la Force que tu fais là, ajouta Jaina en se postant à côté de mon établi.

- C'est parce que j'en ai besoin, expliquai-je. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans tout ce qui est mécanique.

- Vraiment ? Ca alors, c'est ma spécialité ! J'adore bidouiller tout ce qui est vaisseaux, droïdes, etcetera… »

Je ne répondis rien. Elle se balança d'une pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné tandis que je séparai la gemme turquoise de mon soutien-lekku.

« C'est ton sabre laser ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet que j'avais posé sur l'établi.

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Je peux le voir ?

Je restai un court moment silencieuse, me demandant si d'une part je devais prêter cet objet personnel à quelqu'un qui m'avait ignoré durant toute ma scolarité sur Yavin IV, et d'autre part si je devais avoir du ressentiment envers elle. Après tout, elle venait me parler, sans que je n'aie rien fait pour engager une discussion. Trois ans avaient passé depuis l'Académie, tout ça était du passé, elle et moi pouvions partir sur des bases nouvelles.

- Bien sur, approuvais-je en recevant une slave d'ondes positives, comme si j'avais abattu une frontière en moi.

Elle prit l'arme en main, l'examina sous toutes ses coutures d'un air expert, qui m'amusa assez.

« Il est bien construit, assura-t-elle, on ne croirait pas que tu as des difficultés avec la mécanique. En combien de temps as-tu assemblé les composants ?

- Huit ou neuf heures, répondis-je en prenant la gemme rouge et une colle à joyaux. durant le trajet Naboo-Ithor.

- HUIT OU NEUF HEURES ? répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Mon frère, qui n'est pas très doué en mécanique, l'assemblé en une semaine ! C'est une très bonne performance, pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas s'y connaître du tout…

- Ah bon, fis-je, un peu gênée. Ben, je me suis aidée de la Force…

Jaina activa mon sabre, et inspecta la lame rose pale, qui frémissait et bourdonnait comme une entité vivante. Elle s'éloigna et fit quelques moulinets maladroits, avant d'éteindre l'arme avec un air apeuré.

- Comment fais-tu pour manier ça ?

- Heu, tu trouves ça difficile ?

- Et comment ! La conception du manche donne cette prise en main si inhabituelle, mais lorsque maîtrisée, cette arme doit être redoutable…

- Je ne vois pas de différence avec mes précédents sabres d'entraînements…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Décidément, tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un qui ne se rend pas bien compte de ses talents !

Je collai la gemme à la place de la précédente.

- Quel cristal as-tu utilisé pour cette lame rose ?

- Un cristal de Lia, je doute que tu connaisses.

- Non, en effet, ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux ?

- Ils irradient de la sérénité, de la compassion… Je les ai trouvés dans un sanctuaire du Côté Lumineux sur Ithor.

- Sur Ithor même ? Enfin je veux dire, sur la planète ? Dans la jungle ?

- Oui, mon Maître et moi avons eu la permission d'y aller.

- Eh bien ! Quelle chance ! Mon frère et moi n'avons jamais eu de droit sur poser ne serais-ce qu'un orteil sur Ithor.

- Et toi, quel cristal as-tu utilisé ?

- Un cristal de synthèse, que j'ai spécialement fabriqué en m'aidant de la Force.

Je ne fis pas de commentaire. Je savais que les Siths utilisaient exclusivement des cristaux artificiels, qui accroissaient la puissance en diminuant la maniabilité.

- Et quelle couleur donne-t-il ? finis-je par demander.

- Violet. Violet électrique. »

Je défis le morceau de synthécuir que j'avais porté, puis remis mon soutien-lekku, enroulant les lanières noires autour des mes appendices tentaculaires. Jaina reposa mon sabre laser sur l'établi lorsque la voix de l'historienne Jedi, Tionne, retentit dans toute l'Académie.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Tous les padawans doivent rejoindre leur maître au grand auditorium »

Jaina s'apprêtait à me dire au revoir lorsque je la retint :

« Heu, tu peux me conduire, s'il te plaît ? J'ai oublié où était l'auditorium.

- Tu as _oublié_ ? Tu étais ici avant ?

- Oui, pendant un petit moment. Je m'appelle Shyn Fir Junksa.

- Jaina Solo. Désolée, mais je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vue, pourtant je suis à l'Académie depuis un bon moment, et j'y reviens toujours avec mon Maître entre deux missions.

- J'étais assez discrète, assurai-je d'une voix qui laissait bien entendre que je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur le sujet.

- Bon, qu'attendons-nous ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

Nous arrivâmes peu avant le début du commencement du discours. Je vis Jaina rejoindre son Maître, une humaine aux cheveux roux et à la toge verte, ainsi qu'un petit attroupement regroupant un garçon que je reconnus : Jacen Solo, je savais que son Maître était Luke Skywalker en personne ; une jeune fille à la chevelure roux-doré coiffée en tresses cérémonielles qui s'appelait Tenel Ka, son Maître étant une Togruta qui parlait avec le Nautolan qui prenait en charge la formation d'un jeune Wookie, que je savais nommé Lowbacca.

Je levai les yeux vers Maître Glenss lorsque je sus que Jaina parlait de moi à son groupe d'amis. Celui-ci me regarda en souriant.

« Je suis fier de toi. Tu ne t'es pas laissé aveugler par la rancune. C'est très bien. »

Maître Skywalker monta sur l'estrade, et tout le monde s'assit sur les bancs de pierre, faisant le silence complet. Je jetai un coup d'œil au reste de la salle, il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de Maîtres et leur padawan.

« Chers Maîtres Jedi, chers apprentis, commença Skywalker, il est bon de vous revoir entre ces murs. Vous avez été rappelés ici afin que vous vous reposiez,

Je me serais mieux reposée dans les serres d'Ithor.

- que vous vous entraîniez,

C'était ce que je faisais avant qu'ils ne nous ordonnent de revenir.

- Et afin que nous nous entretenions sur le meilleur moyen d'apprentissage : l'Académie ou les Maîtres Jedi. Lorsque ce séjour sera terminé, vous pourrez choisir l'un où l'autre, ou même alterner les deux. Chacun doit prendre la solution qui lui convient le mieux, grâce à laquelle il progresse le mieux vers son statut de Chevalier Jedi.

Je me retournai vers Glenss, interloquée. Il eut un regard serein. Maître Skywalker avait du prévenir tous les précepteurs Jedi qu'ils risquaient de perdre leur padawan. En ce qui me concernait, mon choix était déjà tout vu, nous pouvions d'ores et déjà repartir.

- A présent, profitez bien du temps que vous passerez ici, essayez de vous entraîner en utilisant les méthodes de l'Académie, que ce séjour soit bénéfique pour chacun. Maintenant, allez. Que la Force soit avec vous. »

Tout le monde se leva, et j'informais mon Maître que mon choix était déjà fait et que je resterais avec lui.

« Soit, fit-il avec un sourire, tu m'as l'air déterminée. Dans ce cas nous repartirons dès que Luke ou le Conseil nous aura attribué une mission. »

J'acquiesçai, tout en étant convaincue que ce moment ne viendrait pas aussi vite que ce que mon Maître pensait.

Maître Skywalker rejoignit le groupe des jumeaux Solo, puis se dirigea vers Maître Glenss, ses neveux et toute leur clique sur les talons. Je sentis la chose arriver, aussi gros qu'un rancor dans un nid d'Ewoks. Et ça ne loupa pas.

« Glenss, Shyn Fir, nous allions descendre dans les salles d'entraînement, vous nous accompagnez ?

Je soupirai. Mon Maître me jeta un regard étrange.

- Bien sur » répondit-il.

Je ne savais pas très bien si je devais être contente ou déçue. Durant tout le trajet, Jaina fit les présentations, et je fis semblant de ne connaître personne. Puis, nous arrivâmes dans la salle de pierre, fraîche et humide, qui nous servirait de salle d'entraînement. Nos Maîtres, absorbés par leur conversation, semblaient bien décidés à nous laisser nous débrouiller seuls. C'en était flagrant, mais les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué.

Tenel Ka commença des exercices d'échauffement standards, d'abord un programme musculaire, puis Jedi – soulever divers objets avec la Force. Jacen semblait captivé par un petit lézard qui courait sur les murs de la pièce, et Lowie faisait des mouvements de base au sabre laser avec Jaina. Voulant m'échauffer aussi, je m'assis au sol, en tailleur, et commençai à appliquer la méthode que m'avait enseigné mon Maître : la préparation par la relaxation. Je fis le silence en moi, et la Force irrigua mon être, grandement aidée par le cristal de mon soutien-lekku. La sérénité coulait dans mes veines, et mes muscles se préparaient à n'importe quel exercice physique sans que je dépense la moindre énergie. Je sentais tout autour de moi ; les quatre étudiants qui stoppaient leur échauffement en me considérant avec incrédulité. La puissance qui émanait des Maîtres rassemblés dans un coin. J'entendais même leur conversation.

« Lowbacca a fait de grands progrès ; il maîtrise beaucoup mieux sa colère et est beaucoup plus serein.

- La colère engendre le Côté Obscur. C'est une émotion assez répandue chez les padawan. J'apprends à Tenel Ka à ne pas y céder.

- Shyn Fir n'est pas quelqu'un de colérique, au contraire, elle a une patience et un calme à toute épreuve.

- Toi qui étais si impulsif lorsque je t'ai formé… Cette apprentie a l'air de te faire le plus grand bien. Et toi aussi. Lors de sa jeunesse à l'Académie, je n'ai pas senti à quel point la Force était puissante en elle. Vous sentez cette déferlante d'énergie ?

- Quelle façon inhabituelle de s'échauffer. Avec Jaina, nous nous en tenons aux exercices de rigueur.

- Avec Jacen aussi, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à ce genre d'exercice, il n'est pas encore assez… Concentré.

- La concentration de la Force est une technique assez complexe, c'est très étonnant qu'elle en ait une maîtrise aussi parfaite. Elle m'a l'air très liée à la Force.

- Et encore, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient, qu'il y a encore des barrières qui empêche la Force d'affluer complètement. »

Je ne voulus pas entendre la suite. Tous avaient l'air de penser que j'étais quelqu'un de puissant, j'étais flattée, mais pas convaincue. J'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre, puisque j'utilisais très souvent la Force.

Je rouvris les yeux, affrontant quatre regards braqués sur moi.

« Que… Quelle est cette technique ? demanda Jacen, qui semblait tomber des nues.

- La concentration de la Force, répondis-je en me levant souplement. Mes muscles étaient prêts à passer aux exercices.

- Maître Fan utilise cette méthode pour s'échauffer, déclara Tenel Ka d'un ton intéressé en s'avançant vers moi. Tu es quelqu'un de puissant. C'est un fait.

Lowbacca grogna quelque chose en wookie, que son DTM – Droïde de Traduction Miniaturisé – s'empressa de traduire.

- Maître Lowbacca veut préciser qu'il a senti une déferlante de la Force lorsque vous avez pratiqué votre exercice, et veut vous témoigner son admiration.

Je baissai les yeux, un peu gênée.

- Ben, heu, je ne sais pas… »

Et puisque tout le monde semblait avoir terminé ses échauffements respectifs, Jacen proposa :

« Et si on faisait des combats au sabre ? Juste une saine compétition, rien de plus… »

Les Maîtres s'avancèrent, soudainement intéressés par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le Nautolan, Maître de Lowbacca, déclara :

« Je propose que les Maîtres choisissent eux-même les adversaires, puisque nous sommes ceux qui connaissons le mieux les capacités de nos apprentis.

- Je suis d'accord avec Maître Narre, acquiesça la Togruta qui était donc Maître Fan. J'aimerais bien que Tenel Ka se mesure à Jaina… Maître Jade ?

- J'approuve » répondit la femme aux cheveux roux qu'était Mara Jade Skywalker, l'épouse de Luke Skywalker.

Tout le monde se recula pour laisser place aux deux adversaires, puis Jacen vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en me demandant quels étaient mes pronostiques sur l'affrontement. Je répondis que je ne connaissais pas assez bien les capacités des combattantes pour en juger. Il m'approuva en disant qu'il ne savait pas non plus.

Le combat commença. Jaina et Tenel Ka étaient de bonnes combattantes, bien qu'il ait été flagrant que Tenel Ka s'y connaissait mieux en art guerriers que la Corellienne. La combattante rousse, vêtue d'une tunique en peau de reptile verte, maniait bien sa lame turquoise, et je vis par ses mouvements qu'elle pratiquait la forme V. Jaina, le regard concentré, faisait virevolter sa lame violette ; ses nombreuses parades m'indiquaient qu'elle avait choisi le forme III.

Tenel Ka maîtrisait le combat ; ses muscles puissants étaient renforcés par la Force je sentais qu'elle avait presque fini de mettre au point sa stratégie pour achever l'affrontement. Elle effectua une série d'attaques rapides, que Jaina para avec plus de difficulté, puis feinta. Jaina fut prise de court par ce changement soudain, et laissa un bref instant sa lame en suspens. Tenel Ka en profita pour passer outre, et pointa sa lame sous le genou droit de son amie. Elle avait gagné. Les deux jeunes filles éteignirent leur sabre laser, puis s'échangèrent un sourire fatigué mais satisfait. Maîtres Jade et Fan arrivaient déjà pour le débriefing.

« Jaina, sois un peu plus souple dans ta façon de bouger ; ta parade 5 est assez médiocre, travaille-la. Utilise plus la Force, et sois plus détendue. N'hésite pas à attaquer. Ta parade 2 est très bien, tu peux faire glisser ta lame vers le bas et faire un shiim, mais fais attention à ne pas faiblir, ou la lame de ton adversaire pourrait arriver jusqu'à toi.

- C'était très bien Tenel Ka, cependant pars moins en avant pour tes attaques 2, tu laisses une trop grande zone découverte, si jamais tu as plusieurs ennemis. Et sois plus en accord avec tes ressources, n'hésite pas à utiliser les mouvements de la Force. Si tu avais pratiqué un shun après sa parade 1, tu aurais pu abréger le combat. »

Mon Maître me glissa quelques remarques, m'indiquant certains points critiques communs chez les Jedi humains. Puis Maître Skywalker se pencha sur mon mentor.

« J'aimerais bien que Shyn Fir nous fasse découvrir ses talents. Je serais très honoré si elle acceptai de se battre contre mon apprenti.

- Es-tu sûr que Jacen ait le niveau ? demanda mon Maître en plaisantant.

- Il est très fort, ne t'y trompe pas. Il a déjà vaincu Tenel Ka, tu sais.

- Shyn Fir ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Maître Glenss en se tournant vers moi.

- Je ne suis pas sure d'être à la hauteur, hésitai-je.

- Allez, je vais te ménager ! fit Jacen en me faisant une tape dans le dos. Viens ! »

A contrecœur, je m'avançai vers l'aire d'entraînement, et je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Je détachai mon sabre laser de ma ceinture, puisant dans l'énergie de mes gemmes pour trouver la paix. Je sentis la Force affluer, ne faire plus qu'un avec moi. Je sentis que Jacen se crispait légèrement. C'était trop facile. J'entendais toutes ses pensées, toute sa stratégie. Je pouvais d'ores et déjà travailler à la contrer. Il m'attaquerait très rapidement, dès le début du combat, avec une attaque 6. Je n'avais qu'à le laisser approcher, et esquiver par un sai. En le combinant avec un ton sun ma – un saut périlleux – je pouvais coincer ma lame sous son menton pendant ma rotation, et j'atterrirai de son côté gauche. J'aurais gagné. Cependant je devais très bien sentir la Force, car je risquais de tuer mon adversaire, ce dont je me serais bien passée.

« Prêts ? » demanda Maître Jade. Nous activâmes nos sabres. Celui de Jacen était couleur émeraude. A croire que j'étais destinée à combattre des lames vertes. L'assemblée sembla interloquée par la couleur inhabituelle de la mienne. Je m'en préoccupai peu, sentant la Force m'apporter sérénité et harmonie. Nous acquiesçâmes d'un signe de tête. Mon adversaire était assez tendu.

« Allez » Comme il l'avait prévu, Jacen se jeta sur moi, et je sautai souplement en effectuant un ton sun ma rapide, afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de parer. La Force guida ma lame, qui se plaça à dix centimètres de la gorge du Corellien, tandis que je me réceptionnai en douceur. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué. Le combat était fini. Il avait perdu.

« Mais… J'étais pas prêt, bougonna-t-il.

- Si tu compte encore me laisser gagner, autant arrêter là tout de suite, déclarai-je d'une voix sereine, certaine qu'il m'avait volontairement ouvert ses pensées.

- Mais tu as gagné à la loyale ! s'exclama-t-il. Simplement je t'ai sous-estimée.

- Tu as juste pensé trop fort. Fais attention avec ça, tu es un adversaire facile à devancer. »

Il sembla ennuyé par ma dernière phrase, et leva les yeux vers son Maître, qui parut m'approuver d'un signe de tête. Je vis Jaina faire un sourire taquin à son frère :

« Fais attention Jacen, tu as un adversaire de taille !

- C'est un fait, approuva Tenel Ka. »

Jacen me proposa de recommencer un nouveau combat. Je lui donnai mon accord, à condition qu'il me ferme son esprit. Ce qu'il réussit assez bien. Notre second affrontement durant un peu plus longtemps que le premier, mais fut tout de même assez rapidement terminé. Jacen maîtrisait la forme V, et était dépassé par mes mouvements instinctifs complexes. J'enchaînais les Jung, Jung Ma, Jung Su Ma, Ton Su Ma, En Su Ma à grande vitesse, et mon adversaire déclara vite forfait. Il semblait épuisé, alors que je ne ressentais aucune fatigue. Avais-je progressé à ce point depuis mon combat contre mon Maître sur le _Sabre de Glace_ ?

Jacen se mit en posture de forfait, et cria « Solah ! » d'une voix forte. Je me reculai et éteignis mon sabre laser. Le Corellien était essoufflé, exténué lorsqu'il désactiva à son tour son arme. Il se releva péniblement, une grimace aux lèvres, en passant sa main dans ses boucles brunes. Je me tournai vers Maître Glenss, et réalisai que tout le monde sauf lui me regardait bouche bée. Au contraire, lui avait l'air plutôt amusé par la situation.

« Ce… C'est incroyable, bredouilla Maître Jade.

- Quelle maîtrise, pour un si jeune âge, renchérit Maître Narre.

- Maître Aa'Tu, comment avez-vous fait progresser votre padawan aussi vite ? demanda Maître Fan.

- Elle a des dispositions naturelles très impressionnantes pour le sabre laser. Je compte la soumettre à l'enseignements des Grands Maîtres Yoda et Qui-Gonn Jinn dans les années à venir.

- Et je pense que tu auras leur accord, ils ont déjà dû sentir l'immense potentiel de Shyn Fir. Elle maîtrise aussi très bien la Force, ajouta Maître Skywalker.

J'étais profondément touchée que mon Maître veuille que je reçoive l'enseignement de ses anciens précepteurs.

- Je l'entraîne avec des vélocités, et déjà elle les trouve trop ennuyeuses.

- Des vélocités ? s'exclama Jacen, haletant. Mais c'est du niveau des Chevaliers Jedi !

Lowbacca manifesta aussi sa surprise par des rugissements sonores. Jaina semblait médusée, et Tenel Ka haussa un sourcil, interloquée.

- Oui, et elle atteint des vitesses remarquables.

- Maître, je vous remercie de votre gentillesse à mon égard, mais vous oubliez de signaler que je ne suis pas très endurante.

- Shyn Fir, tu n'es peut-être pas très endurante contre moi, mais il n'en va pas de même contre d'autres adversaires.

- Authentique, acquiesça Jacen avec un signe de tête, tu as une bonne résistance.

- Il est très étrange que tes dons n'aient pas été détectés plus tôt à l'Académie, constata Maître Skywalker, je crois que l'enseignement de Glenss porte ses fruits.

- J'aimerais rester à ses côtés pour la suite de ma formation, s'il vous plaît.

- Tu es la seule à pouvoir décider » déclara Maître Jade d'une voix douce.

Sur ces entrefaites, les portes de la salle d'entraînement s'ouvrirent, laissant pénétrer deux humains. L'un marchant en tête, il avait une barbe et les cheveux aussi longs que ceux de mon Maître, blonds. Il fut accueilli par des « Maître Rak ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! ». Le jeune garçon qui le suivait était visiblement son apprenti. De gabarit plutôt étroit, il était vêtu d'une tunique Jedi, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués à l'arrière de sa tête. Dans sa chevelure raide courait une tresse de padawan. Et la véritable explosion de joie chez le groupe des Solo m'avertit qu'il devait être un de leurs amis.

« Zekk ! s'exclama Jaina en lui sautant au cou. J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais de cette mission sur Iktotch !

- Je suis là maintenant, fit-il en lui déposant au baiser sur le front, caressant ses cheveux de sa main gantée.

- C'est super de te revoir, mon pote ! s'exclama Jacen en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

Tenel Ka sembla exaspérée par la manque de tact du Corellien. Zekk et Jaina voulaient sûrement savourer leurs retrouvailles.

- C'est un fait, acquiesça la guerrière, laconique, comme à son habitude.

- Maître Lowbacca voudrait signaler sa joie intense en réaction à votre présence, Maître Zekk, et vous adresse ses salutations ainsi que la bienvenue. Il s'enquit aussi de votre état de santé, traduit DTM après un bref rugissement du wookie.

- Quartier libre pour tout le monde, annonça Maître Skywalker, pressentant que les adolescents avaient sans doute beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Je ne savais plus trop où me mettre, Glenss semblait être en grande conversation avec Maître Narre, je ne pouvais donc pas vraiment aller le rejoindre.

- Shyn Fir, tu viens avec nous ? me proposa Jacen avec un large sourire.

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je simplement.

- Zekk, annonça Jaina, voici Shyn Fir, qui vient tout juste de battre mon frère en duel de sabre laser.

Le dénommé Zekk me dévisagea avec admiration.

- Vraiment ? Mes félicitations, Jacen n'est pas un adversaire facile à vaincre.

Je me raclai la gorge.

Nous étions dans une des salles de détente de l'Académie. La pièce circulaire comprenait de larges baies aux grands rebords matelassés qui servaient de sièges et de lits, sur lesquels s'étendait une mare de coussins soyeux. Au centre, une fontaine offrait un agréable bruit de fond. La pierre se parait de rouge tandis que le soleil se couchait, offrant ainsi une atmosphère intime et douillette. Un vent léger caressait nos peaux, puisque nous avions laissé les baies ouvertes. Jaina était à demi allongée sur Zekk qui avait sa tête calée au creux de sa nuque et lui caressait doucement le bras. Parfois ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et s'échangeaient un tendre baiser. Jacen, lui, contemplait le coucher du soleil, assis à côté de Tenel Ka. Il avait l'air de vouloir se rapprocher d'elle, de faire comme sa sœur et son ami un peu plus loin mais semblait patauger complètement. La jeune guerrière restait de marbre, mais je sentais qu'elle voulait elle aussi assouvir ses instincts. Lowbacca n'était plus là, étant parti rejoindre une wookie nouvelle à l'Académie. Je me sentais un peu seule.

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit, et je vis mon Maître me demander discrètement de le rejoindre. Je sortis et questionnai, après avoir laissé la porte se refermer :

« Oui, Maître ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Une communication de Coruscant, viens. Prends tes affaires, je t'attends au vaisseau. »

Je courus vers les étages supérieurs. Je n'avais même pas défait mon sac, que je pris vivement avant de regarder successivement la porte, puis la fenêtre. Je devais redescendre une dizaine d'étages avant d'arriver au hangar. Je n'arriverais jamais à temps pour assister à l'ordre de mission. Je tendis la main, et fis appel à la Force pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce serait difficile, mais pas tant que ça je ressentais assez bien la Force, et puis je l'avais déjà fait sur Kashyyyk. Je connaissais la technique. N'hésitant pas une seconde de plus, je me ruai vers l'ouverture et sautai dans le vide. La Force guidait ma chute, m'empêchant d'être déviée par les arbres Massassi autour du Grand Temple. Je sentis que je devais ralentir, puis stoppai ma descente effrénée devant le hangar, à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Je restai en suspension quelques secondes pour me stabiliser, puis je me dirigeai vers le hangar en lévitant. Ca, par contre, c'était la première fois que je le faisais. Et c'était très fatiguant. J'utilisai mes dernières forces pour courir vers le vaisseau, et m'écrouler sur une banquette de la salle de l'holoprojecteur. Glenss me regarda, surpris.

« Déjà ? Comment as-tu tout descendu aussi vite ?

- Par la voie des airs, répondis-je simplement. Par contre je suis arrivée trop loin de l'ouverture du hangar lorsque j'ai stoppé ma chute, donc j'ai utilisé la Force pour léviter jusqu'à la pierre ferme… C'est ça qui m'a fatiguée.

- Et tu es arrivée à quelle distance de l'ouverture ?

- Environ cinq mètres, haletai-je. J'espère ne rien avoir manqué ?

Mon Maître eut un sourire étrange.

- Non, tu n'as rien manqué. La connexion va être établie d'une seconde à l'autre »

Une image holographique apparut au-dessus du projecteur circulaire. Les douze membres du conseil des Jedi prirent forme autour de nous, en cercle, assis chacun sur un fauteuil dépouillé, traduisant le souhait de vie simple des garants de la paix. Mon Maître et moi nous levâmes et nous plaçâmes face au dirigeant du Conseil, Maître Yoda. Son esprit présidait toutes les réunions du conseil, bien qu'il ne puisse plus être matériel, sa proximité avec la Force en faisaient un conseiller d'une sagesse infinie. A sa droite siégeaient les Grands Maîtres Qui-Gonn Jinn et Obi-Wan Kenobi, à sa gauche, Anakin Skywalker était assis. Les plus grands Jedi de la galaxie se tenaient là, devant mes yeux. A leurs côtés, des Maîtres réputés pour leur sagesse ou leurs talents spéciaux. L'hologramme de Luke Skywalker, qui émettait depuis Yavin IV, était également présent. Maître Glenss prit la parole :

« Saltations, Maîtres Jedi.

- Salutations, Maître Aa'Tu, Shyn Fir, fit Maître Kenobi, nous vous avons contacté car nous avons de nouvelles informations sur un morceau des archives Jedi. Un holocron Jedi a été retrouvé.

Je fus comblée par cette nouvelle. Avant la destruction du premier Temple Jedi, l'Empereur Palpatine avait transféré les archives dans divers endroits de la Galaxie, surtout pour récupérer les holocrons, Jedi ou Sith. A présent que l'Empire avait été éradiqué, les archives étaient disséminées dans des centaines de systèmes stellaires. Le Nouvel Ordre avait entrepris le travail de titan de retrouver les données perdues.

- Il est aux mains des Hutts, précisa Maître Jinn. Selon les espions Bothans, il se trouverait en possession de Grubba le Hutt, sur Nal Hutta, qui cherche à le vendre.

- Vous devez le récupérer, ajouta Maître Anakin Skywalker. Allez sur Nar Shaddaa, et faites-vous passer pour des acheteurs potentiels.

- Nous vous rapporterons l'holocron, assura Maître Glenss.

- Si déjà acheté il est, son propriétaire vous devez retrouver, compléta Maître Yoda de sa voix rocailleuse.

- Bien, Maîtres, acquiesça Glenss.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, et me demanda de le laisser. Sans objections, je m'inclinai, tandis que Maître Jinn me disait :

- Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Je pris mon sac, puis me dirigeai vers mes appartements. Je n'entendis de la conversation que : « Maître Aa'Tu, autre chose à dire as-tu ? » De toute façon, je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Nar Shaddaa. Nous allions sur Nar Shaddaa. La seule fois où notre vaisseau s'y était posé, je n'étais même pas descendue. C'était il y a trois ans, mon Maître m'avait dit que j'étais encore trop jeune. J'étais donc restée à bord, avec le droïde astromech du _Sabre de Foudre_ : R6-G8.

J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour défaire mon sac tout de suite. Je m'allongeai donc sur ma couchette et fermai les yeux. Je partis alors vers les abysses du sommeil.

_Il faisait sombre, mais de la lumière irradiait d'où j'avais posé mes coudes. C'avait l'air d'être un bar, ou un night-club. Je bus quelque chose. Je savais que je venais de faire une action spéciale… Un homme vint à côté de moi. Enfin, je supposais que c'était un homme, car sa voix était brouillée et son visage dissimulé sous un casque… Il dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas, je répondis autre chose… Puis je sentis un panel d'émotions me submerger…_ Trop, c'en était trop à la fois. Je me réveillai en sursaut avec une image fermement imprégnée dans ma rétine : ma main serrant deux longues et fines tresses blondes. Un rêve. Un nouveau rêve. Ni plus ni moins. J'émergeai rapidement, et tournai la tête vers le hublot de transpacier. Nous étions en hyperespace. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je me levai, puis quittai mes vêtements de synthécuir noir pour me glisser dans la cabine d'hygiène. Je la fermai hermétiquement, posai le masque à oxygène sur mon nez et ma bouche, puis enclenchai le procédé de toilettage. La cabine se remplit de cet épais liquide bleu translucide qui nettoyait la peau et la privait de ses impuretés – cellulite, etc – et la parfumait légèrement selon une odeur personnalisée. Sur Ithor, j'avais acheté avant de descendre dans la Jungle Mère une fleur dont la fragrance m'avait littéralement envoûtée : la Fleur de Solaris. J'avais entré un pistil dans le recomposeur olfactif pour que la cabine parfume mon corps de cette odeur. Je flottais dans le liquide qui me massait jusqu'à ce que la cabine se vide – c'est à dire lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à nettoyer – environ cinq minutes plus tard. Je sortis, dégageant une forte odeur de Solaris, et enfilai un peignoir en étoffe d'Anshi, que Rhiné m'avait offert lorsque j'étais partie de Naboo. Je me dirigeai alors vers le poste de pilotage.

Je ne fus pas étonnée de ne trouver personne, mon Maître se reposait sûrement. Je jetais un regard à la carte galactique qui indiquait notre position. Nous allions arriver en vue de Kashyyyk, nous étions donc à mi-chemin. Le sol métallique était froid mais propre, puisque le _Sabre de Glace_ était équipé d'un nettoyeur automatique. Je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, puis j'optai pour des entraînements au sabre laser.

Mon Maître vint me chercher une heure et demie plus tard, pour m'expliquer le plan.

« Tu infiltreras le milieu en faisant le tour des cantinas, tu récolteras le plus d'informations possibles sur ce Hutt, pour savoir si nous pouvons nous présenter à lui en temps que Jedi, et s'il a une faille que nous pouvons exploiter.

- Les Hutts ne sont pas très regardants, tant qu'ils reçoivent assez de crédits…

- J'ai un petit doute concernant celui-ci, il est le neveu de Jabba, et un Jedi est intervenu dans sa mort.

- Peut-être qu'ils avaient des conflits d'intérêts, ce qui nous arrangeait bien. Et puis, grâce à la mort de Jabba, sa famille a hérité de son empire… Je crois qu'ils doivent apprécier les Jedi, maintenant.

- Espérons-le.

- Et vous, Maître, que ferez-vous ?

- Je chercherai à connaître les prix, sans me faire repérer, et à savoir si l'holocron a déjà été acheté. Et si oui, par qui.

- Bon, eh bien depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire la tournée des bars sur Nar Shaddaa…

- Lorsque nous serons arrivés, prends bien garde à toi. Nar Shaddaa est une véritable jungle humaine.

- Après Ithor et Yavin IV, je commence à être habituée, fis-je pour plaisanter.

- La Force est… Comment dire… Etouffée, en ce lieu. Il y a trop de vie, trop de souffrances. Ce monde est vraiment très pauvre, précaire. C'est une excellent cachette. Même si tu utilises tes pouvoirs, personne ne remarquera rien, car tout le monde ne pense qu'à soi. La dernière fois que je suis allé sur cette planète, je n'ai pas pu entendre la Force, car elle était submergée par les milliers de voix d'êtres vivants qui ont une vie difficile. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Une mission _sans_ la Force ? Impensable. Je pris congé, puis repartis dans mes appartements, où j'enfilai mes vêtements de synthécuir noir, et mes bottes à talons qui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Je portais toujours ces bottes. Je les trouvais confortables, et les talons ne me dérangeaient pas, puisqu'ils étaient équipés de mainteneurs d'équilibre. Je bouclai ma ceinture, et y accrochai mon sabre laser. Si on me questionnait à son sujet, je dirais que je l'avais volé quelque part, et que j'avais appris à m'en servir parce que c'était une arme efficace. De toute façon j'étais nulle au blaster, pas question d'en prendre un. Je repartis dans la soute et remplis des tubes de rations de survies, puis j'allai demander un peu d'argent à mon Maître. Il m'en donna beaucoup, précisant qu'on ne faisait rien sur Nar Shaddaa sans crédits.

J'allais retourner à ma chambre pour méditer, lorsque je demandais :

« Maître, vous n'aimez pas mon parfum ? Vous n'avez fait aucun commentaire.

- Tu as mis du parfum ? Je ne le sens pas.

- C'est curieux… Vous savez, c'est celui de la fleur que je vous avais montrée à Ithor. Déjà là-bas vous ne sentiez rien.

Maître Glenss me regarda d'une façon que je n'avais encore jamais vue. C'était un mélange de son regard fier, de son regard étonné, et de son regard curieux. Etre dévisagée ainsi était une sensation très étrange.

- Je crois que seules certaines personnes sentent la fleur de Solaris » fit-il après un silence.

Nous atterrîmes dans un hangar standard, ni trop huppée pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ni trop précaire pour avoir une chance de retrouver le vaisseau lorsqu'il nous faudrait repartir. Nous enclenchâmes les procédés de sécurité, laissâmes R6-G8 à bord, puis mon Maître sortit son speeder de la soute. Nous allions nous séparer.

« Tiens, voici un comlink, il te permettra de communiquer avec moi à n'importe quel moment.

- Merci, Maître.

- N'oublie pas : Aie confiance en tes capacités. Ici, la moindre hésitation peut être fatale. Fais-toi passer pour une mercenaire endurcie. Autre chose : Si l'on t'agresse, tue pour te défendre. Ici, les créatures sont corrompues et ont fait plus de mal que toi. N'aie pas de regrets.

Je déglutis.

- Très bien.

- Que la Force soit avec toi.

- Que la Force soit avec vous, Maître. »

Et il fila avec son speeder. Je soupirai profondément, puis tentai d'entendre la Force. Ce qui m'étonna, ce fut que j'y parvins sans difficulté, malgré ce que mon Maître avait dit. Je déduisis que les cristaux amplifiaient mes perceptions. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne… Puis je me concentrai. Les muscles bandés, je sentais la Force s'agiter autour de moi, en moi, partout. Je commençai doucement à m'élever. Lentement, je quittai le sol. La Force me soulevait, au-dessus du vaisseau, dans le hangar haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Je m'élevai jusqu'à toucher le plafond, puis tentai de me diriger. A droite, à gauche… C'était assez facile. J'augmentai alors ma vitesse. Je fis quelques figures aériennes. C'était facile, aussi. Et je n'étais même pas fatiguée… Il me fallait trouver quelque chose de plus ardu… Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire à mon niveau… Toujours près du plafond, je tendis mes mains vers le bas. Le vaisseau décolla lentement du sol dans un bruit métallique. J'étais médusée. Même ça, j'y arrivais ! Une vague d'enthousiasme me submergea. Grâce à Glenss, je n'étais plus la petite Twi'Lek médiocre que j'avais été durant toute mon enfance à l'Académie ! Le vaisseau s'éleva à mi-hauteur du hangar, puis je le reposai doucement sur le duracier gris, avant de me laisser moi-même tomber sur la coque du _Sabre de Glace_. J'atterris souplement, et mon regard se porta vers l'ouverture du hangar. Je me détendis, afin d'analyser le terrain. Tout serait assez bien, j'avais plusieurs possibilités de rappel. Je voyais les speeders, les navettes, les bâtiments… Une cantina, en bas. J'ouvris subitement les yeux et me ruai par l'ouverture, qui se trouvait à environ une centaine de mètres de la rue, puis plongeai.

Mon corps à la verticale passait sans problèmes entre les vaisseaux et les passerelles. Personne ne semblait s'étonner de me voir passer à la vitesse d'un tir de blaster, ils devaient me prendre pour une suicidaire. Je stoppai ma chute sur une grille de duracier, où je me posai, un genou au sol, avec une grande facilité. Tous les Jedis devaient être capable de faire cela, pensais-je. Je me redressai, et passai une main sur mes lekku. C'était ici.

L'enseigne luminescente colorée éclairait la ruelle crasseuse dans laquelle des êtres vivants au regard mauvais se croisaient, comme si chacun s'attendait à être tué d'une minute à l'autre. Durant mon analyse dans le hangar, j'avais senti que je trouverais ici les informations qui m'intéressaient. J'inspirai profondément, la Force m'incitait au calme. Je devais passer pour une mercenaire endurcie. L'air assuré, j'entrai dans la cantina.

L'endroit était sale, exhalait l'épice illégale et les breuvages douteux. Je me dirigeai vers le bar lumineux, en balançant mes hanches. _Je devais passer pour une mercenaire endurcie_. Je sentis des dizaines de regards peser sur moi. C'était assez désagréable, mais je devais jouer mon rôle, où je ne saurais rien de Grubba le Hutt. Grâce à la Force, j'analysai le contenu des verres autour de moi. Le seul que j'aurais pu avaler était ce que buvait un Nikto assis un peu plus loin. C'était jaune et lumineux. Le patron du bar, un Quermien, agita ses quatre bras et sa petite tête au bout de son long cou en avançant vers moi.

« Et pour la jolie Twi'Lek que voilà, ça sera quoi ?

- Un verre de ce que le Nikto dans le coin est en train d'avaler. Le machin jaune.

Il éclata de rire à ma façon de parler.

- On n'a pas froid aux yeux à ce que je vois ! Greenda ! Un jus de Wampa pour not' p'tite Twi'Lek esseulée !

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? demandais-je, simulant l'irritation.

- Parce que les jeunes et jolies filles de votre race font pas long feu ici avant d'être… prise en charge, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

J'eus un rictus de _mercenaire_.

- J'ai bu un verre dans des endroits plus mal famés qu'ici, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Mais le barman semblait avoir raison. Je sentais des regards insistants et de la convoitise. Une rodienne m'apporta mon verre, et je sus que quelqu'un se dirigeait lentement vers moi, dans mon dos. Je fermai les yeux. La Force m'indiquait tout. Deux Twi'Lek mâles, un Trandoshan et un Dug. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Un des deux Twi'Lek s'installa au bar à côté de moi. Il avait la peau bleue, et portait un bracelet d'esclavagiste. Sa troupe attendait un peu en retrait.

« Alors, ma belle, on attend quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-il en Twi'Leki.

Maître Glenss avait eu la présence d'esprit de me dire de jeter un œil aux programmes d'apprentissage de langues d'R6. Je maîtrisais donc plusieurs dialectes usités sur Nar Shaddaa.

- Et si c'était le cas ? répondis-je en Basic.

- Je te conseillerais de plutôt venir avec nous… On s'amuse beaucoup mieux, fit-il d'un ton mielleux en ne changeant pas de langue, tentative d'intimidation.

- J'en doute, crachai-je après avoir regardé son groupe d'un air méprisant.

Le second Twi'Lek s'avança, considérablement irrité. Il avait la peau jaune.

- Tu vas venir avec nous ! s'énerva-t-il, en Hutt.

- Traîner avec une bande de pecnots comme vous nuirait à ma belle réputation. Tirez-vous. »

Le Trandoshan rugit, pointant son blaster vers moi. Je savais qu'il allait tirer. Etant Jedi, je voyais tout légèrement à l'avance, et la Force était avec moi, me disant exactement que faire pour tous les neutraliser en un temps record. Et je savais exactement comment m'y prendre pour tuer.

Je pris le canon du blaster, le pointai vers le Twi'Lek jaune qui reçut la décharge paralysante. Je frappai avec la paume de ma main dans la poitrine du Trandoshan en utilisant une déflagration de la Force, ce qui fit exploser son cœur. En même temps, je donnai un coup de pied dans le blaster du Dug, qui fit partir le laser dans sa mâchoire. Avant que le Twi'Lek bleu n'ait pu réagir, je frappai sa nuque avec le tranchant de ma main en utilisant une lame de Force, et j'entendis sa colonne vertébrale émettre un craquement sinistre. Elle s'était coupée en deux. Mes trois adversaires s'écroulèrent en même temps. Le combat avait duré deux secondes et demie. Il en restait encore un vivant. Je pris l'arme du Dug, et la pointai sur la tempe du Twi'Lek paralysé. Le patron du bar, qui avait regardé la scène sans ciller, lâcha avec désinvolture :

« Bah, faites-le, au moins pour toutes celles de votre race qu'il a tué après les avoir prostituées… »

Les mots de mon Maître me revinrent en mémoire, mais c'était déloyal de tuer un adversaire désarmé. Mais ne devais-je pas passer pour quelqu'un d'habitué à ce genre de besognes ? Si je le laissais en vie, je ne serais plus crédible dans mon rôle, et je pourrais faire échouer la mission. Préserver la vie d'un esclavagiste cruel ayant détruit la vie de plusieurs femmes valait-il vraiment de perdre un holocron Jedi ? Certainement pas. Je tirai, restant impassible. Puis je revins à mon verre, comme si de rien n'était, après avoir dit, pendant que tout le monde me regardait encore :

« S'ils avaient une prime sur leur tête, je vous autorise à les prendre… Sinon jetez-les dans la première benne à ordures que vous verrez »

Tandis que je buvais, plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent des cadavres, leur firent les poches, et repartirent avec. Des chasseurs de primes, supposai-je. Lorsque tout fut nettoyé, quelqu'un s'assit au bar à côté de moi. Et je sus qu'il s'agissait de mon rêve. Il était vêtu d'une armure mandalorienne noire et rouge, et deux longues et fines tresses blondes s'échappaient de sous son casque à la visière en T. Il portait une cape noire, pour le protéger des blasters et des explosions.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Depuis toute petite, j'étais très attirée par ceux qui se dissimulaient derrière ces casques. Leur aura mystérieuse, leur charme… Et là, j'étais en présence de l'un des leurs. C'était très troublant.

« Joli, me dit-il de sa voix brouillé. Vous êtes chasseuse de primes ?

- Entre autres, répondis-je après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de mon jus de Wampa.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire par ici ? Les Twi'Lek de votre sexe et de votre… (je sentis son regard me détailler de bas en haut) gabarit évitent Nar Shaddaa.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y en a tellement ici, fis-je, ironique.

- Oh, celles qui sont là ne sont pas venues par plaisir… Mais ici, il est rare d'en trouver de votre couleur de peau… Vous êtes la deuxième Twi'Lek blanche que je rencontre. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Je finis mon verre en analysant ses intentions. Et je fus relativement flattée de ce que j'y trouvai.

- Bah, après tout, peut-être que vous pourrez m'aider… Mon actuel employeur recherche Grubba le Hutt pour affaires.

- Oh, lui. Il requiert souvent mes services.

- Vous devez bien le connaître, alors.

- C'est des informations ou son adresse que vous recherchez ?

- Les deux.

- Dans ce cas venez à ma table, je vous offre un verre. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un coin reculé du bar, puis nous nous assîmes près d'un diffuseur d'épices. Il ne m'en proposa pas et n'en fuma pas.

« Bien, parlons affaires. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Le maximum. Sa position vis-à-vis des grandes organisations politiques du moment, la Nouvelle République, les Vestiges de l'Empire, tout ça…

- Il n'est dans aucun camp. La Nouvelle République ne lui pose pas trop de problèmes, même si c'est plus dur d'opérer dans l'illégalité depuis qu'elle est en place, et les Vestiges de l'Empire n'ont pas le pouvoir, donc il les respecte moins. C'est quoi, que votre employeur lui veut ?

- Son Holocron Jedi…

- Ah. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Il le vendra à celui qui lui donnera le plus, ou celui qui le fera chanter.

- Je préfère la deuxième solution.

- Mais pour avoir ces informations, vous devez me payer… Je vous ai donné le plus gros parce que j'aime bien votre façon de mettre les gens hors service, mais là…

- J'ai de l'argent, le coupai-je. Combien ?

- Sans parler, poursuivit-il, du prix de mon silence. Vis-à-vis de votre situation… Les Jedi ne sont pas très appréciés, par ici.

J'eus un rictus. Il m'avait percée à jour dès le début. Mais je pouvais tenter de le renverser à coup de bluff.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fait penser que je suis une Jedi ?

- Votre vitesse, votre façon d'agir, vos étranges pouvoirs… Personne n'aurait tué un Trandoshan d'un simple coup dans la poitrine. Et tout cela combiné au sabre laser que vous portez à la ceinture…

Je réitérai mon rictus de mercenaire en me levant. Il resta tranquille.

- Vous avez le choix. Ou vous vous alliez avec moi, ou vous quittez la cantina et vous vous retrouvez avec des nuées de chasseurs de primes, d'esclavagistes et d'anti-Jedi à vos trousses.

Je fis appel à la Force pour savoir quelle directive prendre. Je savais que mon destin était lié à lui… Et ma prédiction ne s'était pas encore totalement accomplie.

- Je dois contacter mon équipier.

- Vous pouvez fuir, vous savez, je ne vous courrai pas après.

- Ma fuite dépendra de son avis.

- Alors je vous laisse un moment. Venez me chercher si vous voulez. »

Il se leva, et repartit au bar. Je sortis mon comlink et son projecteur de silence.

« Maître ?

- Shyn Fir ? J'allais te contacter. Grubba n'a pas encore vendu l'holocron.

- J'ai un informateur en ce qui concerne le Hutt. Un Mandalorien, qui a percé à jour notre situation. Il s'est proposé de m'aider, et m'a déjà donné quelques renseignements. Grubba n'a pas de position spéciale vis-à-vis de la République ou des Vestiges. Cependant je n'ai pas encore pu aborder le problème des Jedi. Il dit qu'on peut le faire chanter, mais pour savoir comment il demande à être payé.

- J'arrive, ton comlink me transmet ta position. Ne bouge pas. Selon toi, peut-on lui faire confiance ?

- Je sens qu'il ne nous trahira pas si on lui donne ce qu'il veut. L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Peut-être des crédits. Les Mandaloriens sont des mercenaires. »

La communication fut coupée. J'allai chercher mon informateur casqué, et nous nous rassîmes à notre table.

« Mon coéquipier arrive, lui annonçai-je. Nous voulons bien traiter avec vous.

- Très bien.

- Quel est votre nom ? demandai-je naturellement.

- Boba Fett. »

* * *

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai fini ! O.O la vache c'était long ! sur mon Word le texte fait 24 pages (par comparaison les autres en faisaient environ 7-8) c'est trois fois plus ! Il faut dire qu'il se passe plus de choses dans ce chapitre : La découverte du cristal, le retour à l'académie Jedi, et la mission du Conseil. Vous avez vu ? Shyn Fir rencontre les personnages des Jeunes Chevaliers Jedi ! Je n'en parle pas trop, il est vrai, mais c'est quand même un événement :3 

Dans ce chapitre, on a aussi beaucoup de mots techniques relatifs au combat au sabre laser.

Petit dico improvisé :

Jung : pivotement sur 180 degrés

Jung Ma : tour sur 360 degrés pour plus de puissance

Sai : saut assisté par la Force contre une attaque aux jambes

Shun : tenu d'une seule main, le sabre tourne sur 360 degrés pour gagner en vitesse.

Jung Su Ma : tournoiement sur soi-même (bas ou haut)

Ton Su Ma : saut périlleux (avant ou arrière)

En Su Ma : roue (droite ou gauche)

Aussi, pour ce qui est technique, je parle d'attaque 1, parade 6, etc… Les numéros désignent les parties du corps :

1 : la tête

2 : bras et flanc droit

3 : bras et flanc gauche

4 : dos

5 : jambe droite

6 : jambe gauche

Heuuu, que dire aussi sur la partie explications… Ben, le pazzak est un jeu de cartes qu'on découvre dans KOTOR, donc j'ai peur que ce ne soit plus à la mode à l'époque où la fic se déroule, mais j'ai laissé. Après tout, le jeu d'échec a été inventé il y a des siècles, et certains y jouent encore. Heu, pour ce qui est des règles, comptez pas sur moi : j'ai jamais compris ! C'est pour ça que je déteste le pazzak lol.

Vala ! Pour une fois j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour mon post-chapitre :) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	4. Entre deux murs

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ Vous savez, Solaris c'est avant tout une quotidien… C'est pas une super histoire épique, non non non…. Mes héros ne sauvent pas la galaxie (ils laissent le boulot aux Skywalker)… En fait je l'écris pour qu'on ait un meilleur aperçu des problèmes auxquels doit faire face un Jedi, quels types de missions lui sont attribués… Et puis c'est aussi un prétexte pour faire un peu de tourisme dans ce fantastique univers qu'est Star Wars. J'espère que vous lirez quand même après ça, nihi…

Merci pour les deux reviews ! Elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, c'est réconfortant de savoir qu'on est lu, et en plus quand y'a plein de compliments !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est en partie ta review qui m'a poussée à continuer. Et c'est la première fanfic Star Wars que j'écris, je craignais que ça ait l'air trop maladroit, mais je suis bien rassurée maintenant ! J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances…

**Zillah666** : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, je continue à lire ta fic "Une intrue dans Star Wars", elle m'amuse beaucoup ! Promis je posterai des reviews. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, moins long, désolée, mais si jamais tu lis le Blabla post-texte (quasiment un making-of lol), tu verras que l'écriture n'a pas vraiment coulée de source cette fois… Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :**_Entre deux murs_

« Le célèbre Boba Fett ? demandai-je avec incrédulité. J'étais assise en face d'une légende vivante !

Il laissa un court silence avant de répondre. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait des gestes posés et une façon de parler qui laissait toujours planer une sorte de suspense. Tout cela me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau ; j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Encore une confirmation que vous n'êtes pas une mercenaire… Tout ceux qui sont du milieu savent que mon père est décédé récemment.

- Oh.

Je voulais ajouter « désolée » mais cela ne collait pas au personnage que j'étais sensée incarner. Fett se leva, prétextant qu'il n'aimait pas être assis et se dirigea vers une petite arche reculée. Son armure noire reflétait la lumière des néons criards dispersés çà et là dans le club enfumé. J'aurais détesté cet endroit si je n'avais pas été aussi captivée par le Mandalorien. Une ivresse inconnue se propagea en moi avec une sorte d'incandescence que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. J'étais irrémédiablement attirée vers lui. Je me levai de la façon la plus sensuelle que je pus, et commençai à m'avancer vers lui, bien décidée à l'aguicher un peu. Seulement ce fut le moment que choisit mon Maître pour faire son entrée.

Il me trouva immédiatement, et je lui présentai notre informateur. Celui-ci ne salua même pas mon "coéquipier". Glenss demanda alors quelles étaient les demandes de Fett.

« Vos informations et mon silence, cela fait deux choses à payer, fit-il de sa voix métallisée.

- Voyons d'abord ce que vous exigez.

- Une caisse standard de gemmes corusca, qualité industrielle. Et un dispositif d'interception des nouveaux chasseurs de la République de type XT-16.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il fallait du cran pour exiger cela, on ne demandait tout de même pas les plans de l'Etoile de la Mort !

- Eh bien je crois que nous n'allons pas faire affaire avec vous, fit mon Maître, très calmement.

- Eh bien moi je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix, déclara le mercenaire. Vous êtes grillés. Il suffit d'un mot de ma part, et les ni les Jedi ni personne n'aura jamais l'holocron. A vous de voir si vous voulez faire un effort.

- Vous croyez vraiment avoir une telle influence sur Grubba le Hutt ?

- Vous voulez qu'on essaie ?

- Nous sommes à deux contre un, ce n'est pas à nous de céder quoi que ce soit.

- Tuez-moi et vous ferez une croix sur l'holocron.

- Comment savoir si vous respecterez le contrat ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Si vous me livrez ce que je vous ai demandé, je peux vous donner l'holocron. Si vous ne me donnez rien, vous n'aurez rien. Simple, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais suivi la discussion des yeux, puis avais étouffé un rictus désabusé. Fett nous tenait. De toute évidence, c'était lui qui avait récupéré la relique, et utilisé Grubba comme vendeur. Nul doute que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il recherchait, et si nous refusions de coopérer, il ne vendrait pas l'holocron pour que nous ne puissions pas le récupérer chez quelqu'un d'autre. Un attrape-mouche, un piège pour les Jedi. Et ils étaient tombés dedans. C'était rudement bien joué.

- Je vous donne une semaine, en jours standards. Passé ce délai, il se peut que je détruise la cargaison que vous recherchez. J'ai assez d'argent, et cet holocron ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

Sur ce, Boba Fett m'effleura en passant à côté de moi, puis sortit de la cantina. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'était qu'un humain, ou du moins, un être qui ne maîtrisait pas la Force, et il avait réussi à mettre des Jedi au pied du mur ! J'étais époustouflée.

Je levai les yeux vers Glenss, qui avait un petit sourire intéressé. Je sentis qu'il avait suivi le même raisonnement que moi. Il tourna son visage vers le mien, puis déclara d'une voix amusée :

- Ca va coûter cher, mais je pense que ça les vaut. Après tout, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Ce que vous semblez oublier, Maître, c'est le délai. La pêche de gemmes corusca est extrêmement aléatoire, pensez-vous qu'on puisse récupérer une caisse en une semaine seulement ?

- Si nous nous y prenons maintenant, on peut y arriver. Je vais appeler Luke. Il connaît bien l'administrateur actuel de la station des pêcheurs de gemmes.

- Oh, la station en orbite autour de Yavin ? Je ne savais pas que Maître Skywalker avait le bras aussi long. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Lando Calrissian, répondit Glenss. C'est lui qui a conduit l'assaut spatial lors de la Bataille d'Endor.

- Oui, il est plutôt connu. Il dirigeait une mine de gaz Tibanna sur Bespin, avant.

- Bien, on a du pain sur la planche. Je retourne au vaisseau informer le Conseil. Tant qu'on est sur Nar Shaddaa, je voudrais que tu récupère ces deux-trois petites choses avant qu'on reparte.

Mon Maître me tendit un petit databloc contenant une liste d'ingrédients rares qu'on ne pouvait dénicher qu'au marché noir. Je lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Maître Narre en a besoin pour ses recherches. »

Je n'en demandai pas d'avantage et sortis à la suite de mon Maître, le crépuscule tombait ; puis nous prîmes des chemins différents. La Force me guidait. Je parcourais des rues plus ou moins peuplées, croisant d'innombrables gangsters, prostituées, mendiants, dealers… La misère de la planète me frappait. Tout le monde ici semblait désillusionné, voyait la vie d'un œil sombre et pessimiste. Chaque passant portait au moins une arme, dissimulée ou non. Tout le monde ne pensait qu'à soi, à sa survie, comment manger ce soir. J'aurais voulu les aider, leur redonner le goût de vivre, la foi en la Force. Mais je me souvenais des paroles de mes Maîtres. Il était impossible de sauver la galaxie entière. Un Jedi se devait de rester passif, faire ce qui était en son pouvoir. Car désirer trop conduisait à la souffrance de ne pas avoir assez.

Je marchais toujours vers l'inconnu, laissant la Force guider entièrement mes mouvements. Glenss m'avait appris à libérer mon esprit à ce point. C'était utile lorsqu'on était perdu. Les rues se rétrécissaient, et les éclairages s'espaçaient. J'étais dans un quartier très mal famé, où tout le monde me regardait en biais. Je sentais que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer. J'entrai dans une zone où la seule source de lumière était Nal Hutta elle-même. De par mes origines Twi'lek, je voyais bien dans l'obscurité. Je distinguai donc plusieurs ruelles minuscules entre des bâtiments minables. J'étais sur une petite place en durabéton crasseux. Je reculai lentement, sentant un événement imminent. Tout cela était assez flou. Je reculai, reculai…

On me happa violemment dans une petite ruelle, et on me plaqua contre le mur d'un des bâtiments noirs. Il faisait très sombre mais je le reconnus. Le casque Mandalorien… Il savait cacher sa présence, masquer ses pensées, et ce même à un Jedi… Boba Fett.

La ruelle était si étroite que seules trois personnes pouvaient y pénétrer de façon latérale. Sa main tenait mon poignet droit contre ma poitrine, et l'autre était posée contre le mur, à gauche de ma tête. Mon cœur semblait vouloir jaillir hors de mes côtes, et lui, derrière son masque, semblait si calme… Si neutre… Si détaché…

« Vous vous êtes perdue, jeune Twi'lek ?

Sa voix métallique était rauque, froide, tranchante… Impitoyable. Je me sentis fondre, impressionnée par ce charisme si envoûtant. Avais-je peur ? La peur paralysait, elle empêchait la réflexion. Elle était le premier pas vers le Côté Obscur. La Force affluait. Il fallait se calmer, atteindre la sérénité…

- Tout allait bien avant que vous interveniez. Lâchez-moi, dis-je d'une voix parfaitement calme.

- Votre nom. Je vous ai donné le mien mais je ne connais pas le vôtre.

- Shyn Fir Junksa, répondis-je, un peu prise de court. Je ne le répèterai pas indéfiniment : Lâchez-moi.

Il desserra son étreinte, mais resta toujours aussi près de moi.

- Sachez, Shyn Fir, que j'obtiens toujours ce que je désire. Et j'aime troubler mes proies avant la chasse… Si quelqu'un met votre tête à prix, soyez certaine que je serais la premier à vos trousses.

- Et si personne ne la met à prix ? »

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, et mon cœur qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme s'emballa de nouveau. Il chuchota, son casque effleurant ma joue :

« Alors vous manquerez les choses les plus plaisantes de votre vie. »

Il se recula légèrement, et je plongeai mon regard dans sa visière en T , son casque noir et rouge brillant faiblement sous la lumière diffuse de Nal Hutta. Avec une lenteur calculée, il porta ses mains gantées à son heaume Mandalorien, et le retira.

J'étais pétrifiée. L'obscurité assombrissaient ses cheveux d'un blond quasi blanc, qui brillaient malgré tout d'un éclat lunaire. Ils étaient raides et lui tombaient devant les yeux avec désinvolture, se prolongeant en deux tresses qui couraient le long de son armure. Ses iris vert-jaune étaient braquées sur moi, dans un regard blasé mais dans lequel je lisais de la convoitise. Et son visage… Doux, fin, masculin, presque androgyne, imberbe, diaphane. Un véritable chef-d'œuvre, pas encore dévoré par la vieillesse, je lui donnais vingt ans.

Lentement, précautionneusement, il approcha ses lèvres superbement dessinées des miennes. Je fermai les yeux. Mes sens parurent exploser lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Je n'avais jamais _vraiment_ embrassé auparavant, mais il m'apprit ce qu'était un vrai baiser. Bizarrement, la Force sembla elle aussi exploser en moi, je sentais sa puissance décuplée. Bien que j'eusse les yeux fermés, je voyais tout autour de moi, mais en _profondeur_. Je n'étais jamais parvenue à une telle maîtrise auparavant. C'était un nouvel univers, que je n'aurais su décrire. Et lorsque Fett rompit le baiser, cette vision resta encore un peu avant de s'estomper et redevenir ce dont j'avais l'habitude.

Je rouvris les yeux à mon tour. Puis j'eus envie de rire… Il m'avait embrassée sans demander, il avait donc un trophée. Il m'en fallait un aussi. Je profitai de mes capacités éphémères pour utiliser une lame de Force très précise, à une vitesse telle qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver.

En effet, pris de surprise, Fett n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que j'avais déjà ma prise en main. Ses deux tresses. Il eut un sourire. Il était magnifique lorsqu'il souriait.

« Deux trophées alors que je n'en n'ai qu'un… Ce n'est pas juste » déclara-t-il de sa voix naturelle.

Elle était profonde, avec une pointe d'arrogance dans les intonations. Même si je n'aimais pas les gens arrogants, je le trouvais adorable.

Je m'attendais bien sur à la suite, et je ne fis pas semblant d'être surprise. Nous unîmes nos lèvres à nouveau, plus fougueusement et plus passionnément cette fois-ci. Je ne m'en lassais pas. En plus d'être un fin tacticien, un maître de la discrétion, et certainement un combattant hors pair, _Boba_ me semblait aussi très expérimenté dans le domaine sexuel. Je rougis à mes pensées, et reculai mon visage brusquement.

Il eut un nouveau sourire, carnassier cette fois-ci. Puis il remit son casque. Il était aussi sublime avec que sans.

« Que la chasse commence, et à dans une semaine » dit-il de sa voix à nouveau déformée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre ; il alluma ses jetpacks et disparut derrière un immeuble. Je soupirai. Je venais d'embrasser un mercenaire ; un _méchant_. Normalement, j'aurais du être attirée par un gentil Jedi plutôt mignon, comme Jacen Solo… Mais non. Il fallait que je sois attirée par ceux qui avaient des idéaux diamétralement opposés aux miens.

_La colère est le véritable ennemi_, m'avait-on répété. Je ne devais pas y céder. Comment mon Maître réagirait, lui ?

Je n'eus qu'à penser à Glenss pour éclater de rire. Il prendrait cela avec humour.

« Heureusement que les Siths ont disparu, sinon je me serais mariée avec l'un d'entre eux tout en les combattant ! » pensai-je en riant.

Puis je tournai la tête vers la gauche. La ruelle donnait sur la minuscule place déserte. Je regardai alors vers la droite, la petite ruelle continuait assez loin, donnant sur une rue plus grande. Je pris ce chemin, et débouchai sur le trottoir luminescent. Je retombai alors dans l'atmosphère sordide et misérable de Nar Shaddaa. Cependant, je n'eus pas à déambuler plus, une boutique sans vitrine, se dressait en face de moi, je n'avais qu'à traverser. J'attendis que les trois speeders bons pour la décharge passent, puis je m'approchai de l'enseigne aux néons. Je savais que je trouverais ce que Maître Narre cherchait, ici, au "_Bazar d'Onjezug_".

J'inspirai un grand coup avant d'appuyer sur la commande d'ouverture de porte. Une _mercenaire endurcie_… Je jetai un coup d'œil au databloc, puis le sas noir de duracier éraflé s'ouvrit dans un sifflement.

La boutique était obscure, sale, et exhalait des relents abjects. On entrait par une salle circulaire, ouverte sur plusieurs pièces. Apparemment la marchandise était classée en sept catégories : Epices, reliques, technologies, armement, ingrédients spéciaux, êtres vivants et transport. J'entrai dans la salle "ingrédients spéciaux".

Elle était aussi minable que le vestibule, toujours aucune fenêtres, la lumière venant des murs et des piliers. Ils étaient couverts d'étiquettes luminescentes indiquant des noms d'ingrédients. Il y en avait des milliers. Deux autres personnes étaient dans la pièce avec moi, et elles avaient toutes deux le visage dissimulé. Je ne m'inquiétais pas d'avoir le visage nu. Ce que je recherchais n'était pas illégal, seulement rare et très cher sur les marchés ouverts. De plus, si j'avais voulu me cacher, on aurait tout de suite fait attention à moi. J'avisai un ordinateur de recherche dans un coin. Le clavier était adapté aux doigts, aux palmes, aux griffes et aux tentacules. Un effort de la part du propriétaire.

J'entrai les données, et les étiquettes des produits que je recherchaient passèrent du jaune pâle au vert. Je fis alors comme les deux individus, j'appuyai dessus. Le nom de l'ingrédient fut replacé par le choix de la quantité. Puis je validai, l'étiquette luminescente m'indiquant que ma commande était disponible à la caisse. Un bon moyen d'empêcher le vol, pensai-je.

Je n'eus qu'à suivre les flèches pour arriver à la salle de paiement. Un Nemoidien en costume chatoyant tapotait sur ses claviers derrière une paroi de transpacier. Il me remarqua, et débita avec un fort accent :

« Bionvenou au Bazar, vous désirez ?

- Je suis la commande GHY85721, déclarai-je abruptement.

- Oh, oui, oun onstant je vous prie.

Il se retourna et appuya sur un écran rouge. Un petit casier s'ouvrit, dévoilant une mallette cubique en plastacier grisâtre. Il regarda mes mains et plaça des poignées noires adaptées aux humanoïdes.

- Voillez untroduire votre moyen do paiement dons cette fente.

J'introduisis ma carte de crédit Républicaine. Une voix métallique annonça "Transfert en cours", puis ma carte se retira. La mallette traversa plusieurs compartiments de transpacier avant d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Ce Neimoidien prenait toutes les précautions possibles… avait-il à ce point peur de ses clients ?

Je repris ma carte, sortis sans un mot, et me retrouvai à nouveau dans la rue. J'analysai ma position, puis partis vers le hangar du _Sabre de Glace_. Mon Maître m'avait déjà trop attendue.

-

Le vrombissement des jetpacks me couvraient presque le bruit alentour de la ville. Volant au-dessus des rues, entre les hautes tours de duracier, je venais de m'extirper des bas-fonds.

J'avais eu la naïveté de croire qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'avec elle la chasse ne serait pas gagnée d'avance… Je l'avais surestimée. Elle serait comme celles d'avant, juste un passe-temps, une histoire sans importance. Et je lui briserais le cœur à elle aussi. Je ne bandais même pas…

_A droite après l'immeuble du siège de Downcorp. _

La seule chose qui me faisait réagir, c'était qu'elle avait eu le dessus, en prenant mes tresses, alors qu'elle ne les méritait pas. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir tout compris, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas lire dans mes pensées. Aucun Jedi ne le pouvait. J'avais dressé une infranchissable barrière, formée de rage, de flegme et de cynisme. Elle avait eu l'impression de tout contrôler, alors que je la tenais, je la soumettais. Elle était bercées d'illusions dérisoires, elle pensait que j'étais attiré par elle… Quelle petite conne présomptueuse…

Mon père m'avaient souvent décrit les Jedi comme des êtres redoutables. Il avait affronté Luke Skywalker, après tout. Mais après l'entraînement que j'avais subi, leurs pouvoirs ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité, que ce soit pour m'influencer ou même voir en moi. Si arrogants… Et elle, cette maudite Twi'lek, elle n'avait réussi le test que grâce à la Force… Elle n'avait pas remporté d'elle-même. Elle était faible. Quel plaisir je prendrais à la briser…

Les Jedi m'horripilaient. Ils étaient niais, trop surs d'eux… Ils croyaient que la Force leur conférait tout, alors qu'ils luttaient contre-eux même dans une croisade bien vaine… La colère, la haine leur était interdite au nom du Bien… Mais le Bien n'était rien. Il n'existait pas. Tout était gris, pas blanc ou noir. La vision linéaire des Jedi était d'une hypocrisie lamentable.

Père m'avait souvent raconté le temps où il travaillait pour Dark Vador. Lui, au moins, était un Jedi intelligent. Il ne se faisait pas violence pour ne pas user de son pouvoir, et il avait su s'élever plus haut que tout, à la droite de l'Empereur lui-même. Il était celui qui donnait les ordres. A présent, les Jedi étaient une sorte d'association humanitaire à l'échelle galactique, qui dénouaient les conflits et venaient en aide aux autres, sans rien recevoir en retour. Pathétique. Je savais que chaque Jedi, a la fin de sa formation, choisissait lui-même son orientation, mais pourquoi chacun prenait le chemin de l'aide envers les autres ?

_La 745e rue. _

Moi, je vivais pour moi-même, et c'était la meilleure solution. Je n'avais aucun regret. Tuer était mon quotidien, et c'était tant mieux, je ne me demandais pas pourquoi je vivais. Je n'avais foi en aucune divinité, car aucune ne m'était venue en aide. Je n'avais aucune morale, car la morale fait naître des remords d'y avoir failli. Le seul code d'éthique auquel j'obéissais était la Charte des Chasseurs de Primes. C'était ça ma vie. Et il n'y avait aucune faille. Une prime et je vivais. Aucune attache.

Du moins, depuis que mon père m'avait contacté. Il allait décimer tous les rancors de Dathomir, mais il faisait malgré tout croire à sa mort. Il avait survécu à l'intestin de Sarlacc, de simples bêtes sauvages ne pouvaient rien contre lui. J'avais vu son visage apparaître sur l'holoprojecteur du _Slave V_… Il me demandait de dire à tous qu'il était mort. Il retournait sur Kamino. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans la galaxie. Il attendrait qu'un bras vengeur vienne l'achever.

Pauvre père. Il n'avait plus de raison de vivre, et terminait son errance sans but par un retour aux sources. J'espérais mourir avant d'en arriver là.

_A quatre secteurs du centre de Podrace. J'amorçais la descente._

Je coupai mes jetpacks et remis ma cape. Un humain s'avança pour me faire payer je ne sais quelle taxe. Je le descendis d'un coup de blaster. C'était pas le jour. J'avais du boulot, et une Jedi Twi'lek midinette et naïve m'avait coupé mes tresses. Bien sur que j'étais pas d'humeur. Mais au moins j'allais gagner gros. Cette saloperie d'holocron allait enfin m'être utile.

J'allumai les moteurs, direction Ando. J'avais de l'Aqualish à traquer.

-

« Convecteurs de poussée à 70 pour cent.

- Desserre le retors du stabilisateur.

- Oui, Maître. Stabilisateurs à efficacité optimale.

- Très bien, je largue le train d'atterrissage. On décolle.

- Je vous assiste dans les manœuvres de passage en hyperespace ?

- Non, tu m'as l'air troublée, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. Ton entraînement attendra ta sérénité.

- Merci, Maître. »

Je défis le harnais de sécurité du siège de copilote, et sortis du cockpit. Glenss ne croyait pas si bien dire en affirmant que j'étais troublée. Je suivis le couloir de duracier sombre, mes bottes claquant sur les dalles froides, leur son se répercutant à l'infini à l'intérieur de ma tête. Ma vue se brouillait, je sentais des larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

Je titubai, me cognant un peu partout, voulant m'effondrer à même ces dalles et ces grilles qui faisaient tant de bruit… Le sas coulissa enfin, et je me laissai tomber sur ma couchette, le visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant mon hurlement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette douleur ? Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir mal… Et pourtant une peine immense m'assaillait, comme si j'avais porté tous les malheurs du monde sur mes épaules. Un poids trop grand, trop lourd. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un compacteur d'ordures, broyée petit à petit.

J'hurlai une nouvelle fois, pleurant de toutes mes larmes, acceptant la souffrance, bien que je ne sache pas d'où elle vienne. Puis, à mesure de mon acceptation, la peine se diluait, s'estompait. Je m'assis, cherchant une explication, tandis que mon malheur disparaissait aussi subitement qu'elle m'avait submergé. Mon regard se porta vers ma ceinture, et fut immédiatement capté par ces deux tresses, pareilles à des chaînes d'étoiles scintillantes. Un mal de ventre m'assaillit soudain. J'eus l'impression de comprendre certaines choses que je n'avais pas réalisé sur le moment.

Ces tresses, étaient bien plus qu'un trophée… Ou, du moins, pour _lui_. Je le sentais à présent. Je n'avais pas réussi le test qu'elles représentaient, j'aurais du les conquérir de haute lutte, comme…

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, accablée de nouveaux remords. J'étais méprisable, je m'étais conduite comme une vulgaire prostituée, et non comme une Jedi sereine et sûre d'elle. J'avais encore failli. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas **_tout_** compris **_avant_** ? Je n'avais pas du tout réagi comme je l'aurais du… Je m'étais laissée faire, alors qu'il avait parlé de chasse… J'aurais du m'enfuir… Et je n'avais pas joué le jeu, je m'étais laissée faire, j'étais même contente… Ma réaction avait été si mièvre, si soumise, si crétine. J'aurais du résister.

Je soupirai. Au moins je ne m'étais pas mise en colère. Peut-être qu'en ayant résisté à Fett, j'aurais cédé au Côté Obscur, en me laissant emporter par la haine. Il fallait que je trouve un compromis. Résister et essayer de prendre le dessus sans céder à la haine ni à la colère… Deux choses si opposées.

Je me laissai aller à la technique que m'avait enseigné Glenss, se laisser aller à la Force. J'étais perdue, et Elle seule pouvait m'aider à retrouver mon chemin. Des milliers de sons, d'images et de sensations m'envahirent. J'étais ailleurs et nulle part. A la Force.

_Je suis moi-même passé du Côté Obscur, et j'en suis revenu. Par amour. Mais crois-moi : la haine n'est pas une émotion. La Haine est un Désir._

Je connaissais cette voix, cette empreinte. Je rouvris les yeux, et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Le fantôme d'Anakin Skywalker était là, devant moi, souriant légèrement. Ce n'était pas mon Jedi préféré, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Il avait quelque chose en lui qui me repoussait. Mais c'était tout de même un immense honneur pour moi que d'être en sa présence.

« Ce dont à quoi tu aspire est sage, moi-même, à l'époque de ma perdition, je n'ai jamais songé à un quelconque compromis entre le Bien et le Mal. Je voulais tout.

- C'est ce qui caractérise les Jedi Obscurs, répondis-je en soutenant son regard translucide.

- Exact. Mais toi, tu es différente, car tu cherches l'équilibre, ce qui te permettrait de satisfaire l'objet de tes pensées, sans te pervertir et devenir ce que tu combats.

- Mais, un tel équilibre est-il possible, Maître Skywalker ?

- A ton niveau, oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, la Haine est un Désir. Considère l'objet de tes pensées avec respect, et non avec amour. Sois admirative, et non béate. Garde tes idées claires, et tu sauras résister. Alors vous entrerez dans une sorte de jeu, où vous serez tous deux gagnants, à la fin. Là, tu auras conquis ce que tu cherche de haute lutte.

- "Plus l'attente est longue, plus le fruit est doux", citai-je en hochant la tête.

- Bien.

Je vis qu'il commençait à s'estomper, puis je me souvins d'un coup :

- Maître, tant que vous êtes là, puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

- Vas-y, fit-il sans surprise.

- Pourquoi ais-je ressenti une douleur si intense, tout à l'heure ? Y a-t-il eu un drame dans la Force ?

- Non, ce sont simplement des séquelles de ton voyage sur Nar Shaddaa. Les individus ressentant la Force ne repartent pas indemnes de cette planète. C'est une épreuve que chacun affronte différemment.

Je déglutis.

- Vous devez me trouver bien couarde… Je n'ai rien affronté, mais j'ai tout laissé passer, comme…

- … Une tempête, termina Maître Skywalker. C'est une réaction propre à l'espèce Twi'lek. Bien que tu n'aies pas été élevée selon les cultures de ta race, tu en conserve l'attitude et la philosophie… Il y a un proverbe Twi'lek qui dit "Si tu ne peux pas battre une tempête, laisse-la passer." C'est exactement ce que tu as fait. C'est de là que vient ton détachement vis-à-vis du monde, et c'est de là que vient ton endurance exceptionnelle face à la souffrance morale. Car elle a disparu très vite dès que tu as cessé de la combattre.

Je restai silencieuse. Moi qui croyais que je n'avais rien d'une Twi'lek… Maître Skywalker me fit un dernier sourire, et ajouta avant de partir :

- Exquis, ton parfum. »

Après cela, je l'appréciais un peu plus. Il m'avait bien aidée. Mais devais-je faire confiance à un repenti du Côté Obscur ?

_Si les autres Grands Maîtres n'ont pas détectés qu'il était maléfique, aucune crainte à avoir_, pensais-je avec conviction. J'avais foi en eux.

Garder ses idées claires, hm ? Un jeu ? Parfait. Un rire m'échappa. Que la chasse commence…

_

* * *

_

_Blabla post-texte (enfin le Making-of lol) :_ Ouahaaaaa ! X.X J'ai enfin fini ! Si vous saviez comme ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre ! C'est celui qui a subi le plus de remaniements, de changements. Il a plein de versions différentes… La première, ce que je voulais, en fait, c'était que Boba exige contre ses infos, un baiser et une sortie avec Shyn Fir j'ai supprimé, parce que je voulais qu'ils jouent un peu au chat et à la souris, et là ça allait trop vite… Enfin, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de toutes les versions, mais ça m'a donné beaucoup de mal, pour le peu de page qu'il y a. En fait, l'alternative définitive m'est venue alors que j'allais m'endormir, elle permet de faire passer Boba pour un fin stratège (ce qu'il est, d'ailleurs ! mais ça ressort mieux avec un exemple). (Explication : les gemmes corusca sont formée dans les gaz de Yavin, elles peuvent couper n'importe quel métal, c'est très utile pour les interceptions de vaisseau et les captures…)

Après, un nouveau problème c'est présenté : dans le chapitre précédent, on apprend que Shyn Fir va couper les tresses de Boba, et j'avais pas ce passage, puisqu'il était initialement avec la première version. J'ai donc rajouté cette mini-intrigue, dont je ne parle pas beaucoup : Shyn Fir qui va faire les courses ! (lol) non seulement ça me permettait une scène "Boba sans casque - Description" mais aussi placer des détails comme les boutiques du marché noir, et insister un peu plus sur les conditions de vie sur Nar Shaddaa. Bien sur, les scènes de baisers, et là elles ont ENCORE posé problème pour la suite.

En effet, je voulais quelque chose de plus long, où ils se chercheraient un peu, qu'ils en viennent carrément à se battre puis à s'embrasser dès qu'ils sont près l'un de l'autre… Je trouvais cette idée bien fun. Mais là j'étais pas très contente de ce que j'avais écrit, c'était trop… Mièvre, gerbant, trop à l'eau de rose. Ca faisait : On s'embrasse c'est génial, on s'aime… Berk. Donc du coup, sous la douche j'ai repensé à ça, et comme j'avais la flemme de réécrire (beaucoup trop long !) et que ça correspondait pas trop au personnage de Shyn Fir à ce moment de l'histoire, j'en ai profité pour en faire une histoire tout autre, cette sorte de complexe de déception pour Boba, et ce déchirement pour Shyn Fir. J'ai donc commencé avec un passage où on suit Boba qui survole Nar Shaddaa en jet-packs, et on a ses pensées, ponctuées par des indications de où il est, où il va. Il se dit donc super déçu, énervé, en rage, la totale… En fait, je voulais faire passer Boba pour un parfait salaud, genre le mec qui se fout complètement de Shyn Fir, je sais pas si c'est très bien réussi… En tout cas j'ai encore bloqué après ça.

J'arrivais pas à voir quelle réaction pourrait avoir Shyn Fir, où irait leur histoire après un tournant pareil… Je piétinais complètement, et j'ai même plusieurs fois pensé à publier le chapitre tel quel (lorsque j'avais rien écrit après cette histoire d'Aqualish – raaah je les aime paaas ces bestioles là) Mais, j'ai trouvé !

Je sais pas trop comment ça m'est venu à l'esprit, d'ailleurs, parce que je regardais le clip de Dir en Grey : "Cage", lorsque j'ai eu LE déclic. La prise de conscience de Shyn Fir, grâce à ses affinités avec la Force, qui lui dirait qu'elle s'est un peu comportée comme une fillette émotive. Mais il me fallait quelqu'un qui guide cette petite padawan… J'ai pensé qu'elle serait trop gênée si c'était Glenss, donc j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre… D'ailleurs c'est un peu pour faire plaisir à Sarah (l'une de mes lectrices-test) que mon choix s'est porté sur Anakin, mais aussi grâce à ses histoires avec le Côté Obscur. Lui, tout ce qui est retournement de veste, il s'y connaît ! Et il a vécu une histoire presque similaire avec celle de ma petite Twi'lek, donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait parfait dans le rôle du Conseiller. Et puis cette histoire de séquelles de Nar Shadda, c'est venu tout seul quand j'écrivais, mais je pense vraiment que d'aller sur une planète aussi misérable que celle-ci (bon, ok, c'est une lune) doit laisser des traces.

Mais j'ai pas encore fait tout ce que je voulais avec Nar Shaddaa, je voulais parler des quartiers rouges ! Je voulais faire un truc avec des associations de prostituées, comme dans Sin City, d'ailleurs ça a été une des versions du chapitre (uuuh)…. Mais j'ai finalement oublié de la faire. Bah, peut-être qu'un jour j'en parlerai, qui sait ?

Là, je crois que c'est pas précisé dans le chapitre (ça devrait mais je veux pas le caser), mais Shyn Fir et Glenss vont sur Coruscant (que des villes décidément !)

Allez, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et postez des reviews, s'il vous plait, parce que le fait de ne pas en avoir m'a beaucoup découragé, et ce chapitre a failli ne pas exister… Merci à mes posteuses qui m'ont redonné l'espoir !


	5. Retrouvailles

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ Vous saviez que Georges Lucas allait tourner une série Star Wars, avec des acteurs ? Il l'a annoncé lui même, en promettant qu'il s'y mettrait après Indiana Jones 4. On n'a pas encore beaucoup d'infos sur cette série, si ce n'est qu'elle se déroulera entre les épisodes III et IV. Lucas a aussi dit lors d'une interview que la série ne parlait pas de personnages connus. Et la il s'est interrompu, a réfléchi un instant et a rectifié : "Enfin, si, peut-être que certains d'entre vous les connaissent". Il a aussi dit qu'on parlerait de l'enfance de Luke sur Tatooine, et il paraîtrait même que Daniel Logan (Boba Fett dans L'Attaque des Clones) a resigné un contrat avec Lucasfilms ! Voilà pour les réjouissances ! Personnellement, rien que le fait de savoir que Star Wars n'est pas mort me rend plus que joyeuse. Donc, dans ces précédentes infos, je sais pas trop ce qui est officiel ou officieux, donc à prendre avec beaucoup de prudence, lol. Alors je suis désolée si jamais je vous fais une fausse joie (argh ça serait atroce) – (La préproduction a commencé, il me semble, pour les deux séries ! une new du 2 août… yepeeee !)

_RAR : _Merci à mes deux posteuses régulières qui lisent Solaris (si vous êtes les seules). J'ai remarqué que dans les reviews de vos fics, les miennes apparaissent toutes petites ! Ca m'inquiète énormément, car elles sont beaucoup plus longues normalement, j'écris à chaque fois au moins trois paragraphes… Et là elles sont toutes coupées ! C'est pas normal, c'est pas normal. Donc je suis affreusement désolée pour cette défaillance du système (aaargh je te hais !), je vous assure que mes reviews sont beaucoup plus longues que ça !

**Zillah666 : **Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ta review me rassure énormément, j'avais peur que l'histoire paraisse décousue et un peu trop brouillon, mais apparemment non ! Ouf ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant.

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life : **(s'évanouit Presque d'émotion) Waaah ! Merci ! Pour répondre à ta question, il y a eu une époque très, euh, illusoire de ma vie où j'ai pensé faire de l'écriture mon métier, mais j'ai pensé que mes histoires entraîneraient la ruine de mon éditeur en faisant un flop total (eh oui je suis quelqu'un de très optimiste). Enfin poster ici c'est un peu comme une publication, à plus petite échelle. Et puis ça a un peu conforté ma théorie : ce n'est pas ma fic qui a le plus de review, il faut bien l'admettre ! (D'ailleurs ça m'a miné à mes débuts, lorsque je n'en n'avais pas) Mais bon, je continue quand même à écrire, pour vous, qui me dites que vous aimez, au moins. Merci beaucoup. Et pour le temps, beeen, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très rapide ! En fait, ce qui met le plus de temps, c'est échafauder l'histoire, parce que c'est de l'improvisation, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais, ni quelle sera la fin (si toutefois il y en a une). Enfin, voici donc ce chapitre que tu avais l'air d'attendre, j'espère que tu aimeras !

(Arf j'ai encore fait super long, désolée Zillah, c'est pas équitaable)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **_Retrouvailles_

Je contemplai l'immensité de l'espace derrière le hublot de transpacier, observant avec amertume les lumières de Nar Shaddaa s'éloigner, tandis que nous quittions l'atmosphère. La petite lune ressemblait à une baie posée sur l'imposant globe de Nal Hutta, la planète natale des Hutts. La planète où nous avions cru que l'holocron Jedi se trouvait.

Quelques vaisseaux passaient à côté de nous, puis filaient en vitesse lumière vers les quatre coins de la galaxie. Le _Sabre de Glace_ ralentit, prenant la bonne trajectoire, et les étoiles s'allongèrent en longues traînées bleues. L'hyperespace. Direction Coruscant.

Le trouble m'avait quitté, mon état d'esprit était à nouveau plongé dans cette sorte de sérénité constante que me conférait le Côté Lumineux de la Force. Je troquai mes habits fonctionnels de synthécuir contre une longue robe rose sombre, presque noire. J'aimais le contraste que faisaient mes vêtements avec ma peau si pâle et violacée. J'ajustai une ceinture serrée, sans y accrocher mon sabre laser. Je ne voulais pas d'entraînement physique pour le moment.

Je sortis de la cabine, et rejoignis la salle principale de vaisseau, où Glenss méditait. Il me sentit approcher, ouvrit les yeux, et me dit d'une voix réjouie :

« Tu es rétablie. Mais tu as déjà parlé avec Maître Skywalker, je n'ai aucune envie de te forcer à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. L'essentiel est que tu ailles bien.

- Merci, Maître. Quelle a été la réaction du Conseil ?

- Je ne les ai pas contacté, le secteur de Nar Shaddaa n'est pas très sur, pour ce qui est des communications secrètes.

- Avec toutes ces activités illégales ? J'aurais pensé que la lune des contrebandiers offrait justement un formidable réseau de communications protégées.

- Non, les Hutts préfèrent conserver leur monopole en dirigeant les réseaux. C'est plus prudent de leur part, d'ailleurs.

- Je comprends.

- Donc, nous allons à Coruscant pour informer le Conseil de nos… obligations.

- Et pour récupérer les dispositifs des chasseurs XT-16.

- Oui, ça, ça sera plus compliqué.

- J'imagine que si on arrive au sénat, et qu'on demande gentiment, on fera bien rire le gouvernement de la Nouvelle République…

- Exact. C'est pourquoi nous aurons besoin de l'appui du Conseil. La présidente Organa prends les intérêts des Jedi à cœur. Elle sait ce que représente la perte d'un holocron, et si son frère et son père nous soutiennent…

- Mmh, trop facile.

- Pas sur. En plus, le délai est un problème. Une semaine n'est absolument pas suffisante pour correspondre aux normes administratives. Cette mission devra être complètement officieuse.

- Oui, ou un scandale éclaterait immédiatement. La présidente risque très gros sur ce coup.

- Sans parler de son mari, qui s'opposera sûrement à ce qu'on offre le dispositif d'interception le plus efficace qu'un chasseur puisse avoir au fils de son ennemi juré.

- Oui, il est de notoriété publique que Boba Fett et Yan Solo n'ont jamais pu s'entendre.

Glenss me jeta un regard taquin. La conversation avançait sur une pente glissante. Et il était très probable que mon Maître ait percé la nature de mes sentiments pour le chasseur de primes.

- Par contre il ne nous a pas précisé où devait se passer l'échange.

- Je suppose qu'il nous retrouvera au moment venu. C'est son métier, de pister les gens, après tout. »

Glenss se leva à ma dernière phrase, et se dirigea vers le synthétiseur de nourriture.

« Il va falloir s'habituer à ce genre de repas, à Coruscant nous n'aurons pas de denrées fraîches. »

Il prépara donc deux portions, et nous nous installâmes à une petite table ronde, en discutant gaiement. Mon Maître me raconta une de ses missions passées, lorsqu'il dut se déguiser pour infiltrer un complot qui menaçait la paix sur Fondor. Luke Skywalker et lui s'étaient accoutrés en se faisant passer pour des malfaiteurs exubérants et originaux. Il me raconta quelques anecdotes de cette période qui me firent pleurer de rire, puisque je m'imaginais Maître Skywalker parler avec une voix haut perchée, en faisant de grands gestes, dansant presque, et poussant des petits cris pour ponctuer ses phrases. J'eus mal au ventre lorsque Glenss me décrivit le déguisement de son maître : des robes courtes et bouffantes, aux couleurs criardes qui changeaient en permanence, un masque ouvragé, complexe, et surchargé d'énormes plumes bariolées. Bien entendu, il se déplaçait toujours avec un petit droïde qui diffusait de la musique pour rendre ses entrées plus théâtrales.

J'adorais lorsque mon Maître me racontait ses missions passées. Nous partagions alors de ces moments privilégiés, autres que l'entraînement Jedi. Il me permettait de décompresser un peu. Je partis donc me coucher épuisée mais heureuse. Alors que le sommeil commençait à me gagner, je me demandais où pouvait être Boba à cet instant. Puis la fatigue l'emporta.

-

Contorsionné dans l'étroit conduit d'aération, j'observais le dénommé Gervs Duno travailler à son bureau. J'avais parfaitement étudié le système de sécurité, et je savais que ma proie ne voulait pas de gardes lorsqu'il travaillait, ce qui était le cas à cette heure-ci.

J'enclenchai la vision infrarouge de mon casque, pour repérer d'éventuels systèmes auxiliaires, ou un bouton secret qui préviendrait d'éventuels gardes que j'avais oublié de tuer. Je les avais massacré en silence, mon client ayant précisé qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun témoin. J'aurais pu entrer dans le bureau par la grande porte, mais cela aurait alerté Duno, ce que je voulais éviter. Mon client avait demandé ses yeux, et avait avancé un bonus considérable si je faisais souffrir son ennemi.

J'attendais le bon moment, celui où il étendrait ses bras pour se soulager. Ce qui arriva, lorsqu'il en eut assez d'écrire. Je lui envoyai une fléchette paralysante, l'Aqualsih se figea. J'envoyai mon grappin magnétique sur la console de Duno, puis j'activai la décharge ionique, ce qui désactiva les systèmes de sécurité restants. Je fis donc sauter la grille d'aération sans précaution superflue, et atterris souplement au milieu du bureau de ma victime.

Je m'approchai de lui en réglant mon casque sur vision thermique, puis l'attachai à sa chaise. On allait passer un super moment ensemble… Je lui envoyai une décharge électrique pour dissiper l'effet paralysant, afin de recevoir le bonus promis par mon client…

Il implora ma pitié, mais je n'en n'avais aucune. Je lui montrai ses membres coupés, je lui faisais le plus de mal possible en le gardant en vie… Ca ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid, même si je n'aimais pas tellement faire souffrir mes proies. Mais une chasse était une chasse, d'autant plus que mon client m'avait choisi pour être son bras vengeur. Gervs Duno l'avait trahi. Tous deux étaient archéologues et effectuaient des fouilles sur une planète d'un système voisin d'Ansion. Ils étaient tombé par hasard sur un trésor funéraire antique, et avaient convenu qu'avec ces richesses, ils créeraient une association de chercheurs de reliques. Bien entendu, l'Aqualish ne respecta pas le marché, et couvrit mon client d'acide puis l'enferma dans le tombeau. Duno était revenu par la suite sur sa planète natale et était devenu à coup de pots de vin l'administrateur de la station orbitale de la planète. Je rendais la justice. Je ne prenais que les primes qui allaient dans le sens de la justice ; telle qu'elle aurait du être.

A vif, je lui prélevai ses quatre yeux noirs, et lui arrachai ses défenses. J'avais jamais aimé les Aqualish. Leur tête me faisaient penser à celles des araignées. Je crois que ce qui l'acheva, ce fut la troisième décharge de mon blaser spécial, qui infligeait une douleur nerveuse très intense. Je désintégrai complètement le corps de ma victime. Aucune trace.

Combien avais-je tué de personnes, aujourd'hui ? Une cinquantaine. Et alors ? si ça n'avait pas été moi, c'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Aucun remord. De toute façon, à quoi les remords me serviraient ? J'étais Boba Fett. Impitoyable et sans scrupule. Un mercenaire efficace, une presque parfaite copie de mon père. Et c'était mieux ainsi. J'allais gagner énormément d'argent sur ce coup-là. Sans parler du plaisir que m'avait procuré le fait d'entrer dans une place forte extrêmement bien gardée. J'adorais l'infiltration, j'avais bien pris mon pied sur cette prime. Tuer n'était pas tellement euphorisant, mais c'était plutôt la chasse qui avait lieu avant qui me motivait. Et j'avais châtié un traître, qui avait tourné le dos à son meilleur ami pour son profit… La journée était parfaite.

Je fourrai les quatre yeux dans un cube de bacta, pour les conserver en bon état, et pris les défenses pour recevoir le bonus. Mais maintenant il fallait sortir de là sans se faire repérer. Mais là encore, toutes les précautions qu'avait pris Duno me seraient très utile. En cas de coup dur, il s'était ménagé une porte de sortie, un passage secret conduisant à un des hangars de la station orbitale d'Ando. Grâce au comlink de mon casque, j'ordonnai au _Slave V_ d'atterrir là-bas, puis me dirigeai vers le couloir dissimulé, lorsqu'un objet attira mon attention. Intrigué, je jetai un coup d'œil, et souris derrière mon casque Mandalorien. Ca, c'était un sacré coup de chance, et pile ce dont j'avais besoin pour me détendre, pensai-je en fourrant ma découverte dans une poche de ma ceinture.

Je rejoignis mon vaisseau. Encore gagné.

-

« Hm. Il est étrange que vous n'ayez pas senti le piège venir, déclara Maître Vanni, une vieille Cathar au pelage blanchi par le temps.

- Ce jeune Mandalorien a développé des barrières qui ferment son esprit à notre vision. Il semblerait qu'il ait lui-même un taux de midichloriens assez élevé pour pouvoir résister à des Jedi, expliqua Glenss.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais. Je n'avais pas senti que Fett était sensible à la Force, mais après tout l'histoire avait bien souvent confirmé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir un formidable taux de midichloriens pour résister aux pouvoirs mentaux des Jedi.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur le Conseil. Au-delà des grandes baies de transpacier, les tours de Coruscant étincelaient sous le soleil de cette éblouissante après-midi.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, trancha Maître Jinn. Ne discutons plus du passé. C'était la volonté de la Force.

- Vous avez raison, Maître Jinn, s'excusa Maître Vanni et inclinant sa tête féline.

- Maintenant, tout faire pour récupérer cet holocron nous devons. Maîtres Skywalker, veillez à aider au mieux Maître Aa'Tu et sa padawan. Regrouper ce que ce chasseur de primes exige, nous devons.

Mon Maître s'inclina sur ces paroles, et je l'imitai. J'avais enfin eu l'immense privilège de rencontrer tous les Maîtres Jedi ayant vaincu la mort. Ils étaient la preuve que le Côté Obscur n'était pas une solution.

Glenss se dirigea vers la sortie, je le suivis, faisant voleter ma cape derrière moi. Je ne savais pas trop que penser de l'entretien que nous venions d'avoir avec le Conseil, je n'aurais su dire s'ils étaient déçu où non par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Mais comme Maître Jinn l'avait souligné : il était inutile de vouloir changer le passé, ce qui était fait était irrévocable.

J'aimais bien Maître Jinn. Physiquement, il ressemblait à Maître Glenss, bien que celui-ci n'ait pas de barbe. De plus, c'était l'ancien instructeur d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, il avait atteint le premier l'immortalité, et avait enseigné ses secrets à Yoda lui-même. D'autant plus qu'il était toujours très gentil avec moi. J'avais hâte de progresser pour être digne de recevoir ses conseils pour ce qui était du maniement au sabre laser.

Glenss continua d'avancer, jusqu'à se planter devant une baie de transpacier où il me dit :

« Moui. Le délai pose un gros problème. Il va falloir s'y prendre dès maintenant. Je vais contacter Luke sur Yavin IV, lui demander qu'il nous aide pour les gemmes corusca. Je vais sûrement aller le rejoindre là-bas.

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

- Reste ici et charge-toi du XT-16, s'il te plait. Si Fett te recontacte, préviens-moi dès que vous aurez fini de… discuter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues. J'acquiesçai en prenant mon air bougon, qui le fit rire.

- Allez. Je sais que tu peux m'avoir ce dispositif en toute discrétion.

- C'est un défi.

- Et je sais que tu aimes gagner les défis.

- Exact. Nous aurons l'holocron, Maître. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Cette attitude me plaît. Je compte sur toi.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Que la Force soit avec toi, Shyn Fir.

- Que la Force soit avec vous, Maître.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, et me fit un de ses sourires satisfaits avant de partir. Le pauvre devait en avoir assez de faire des allers-retours. Quant à moi je me tournai à nouveau vers la baie, contemplant le vaste paysage urbain de Coruscant. Je soupirai. Comment m'y prendre pour respecter mes engagements ? J'allais devoir faire équipe avec Anakin Skywalker, ce qui ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, mais j'allais peut-être avoir l'honneur de rencontrer Leïa Organa Solo, présidente de la Nouvelle République.

Je sentis une présence, me retournai, et me trouvai face à Maître Jinn. Ou du moins son esprit sous forme fantomatique. Je m'inclinai. Il me fit un sourire rassurant. Une fois encore je fus frappée par sa ressemblance avec Glenss.

« Oui, Maître Jinn ? fis-je sans m'en rendre comte.

- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Qui-Gon.

Il s'avança et se posta à côté de moi, face à Coruscant.

- Cette vue est toujours impressionnante. La vie… est toujours quelque chose d'incroyable à regarder.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers la baie, intriguée par ce début de conversation.

- Alors, Glenss t'a confié une mission ?

- Oui, Maître Qui-Gon. J'espère ne pas le décevoir.

- N'aie aucune inquiétude. Récupérer un dispositif de chasseur XT-16, l'une des technologies les mieux gardées de la galaxie, est dans tes cordes, fit-il d'un ton amusé.

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de promettre une telle chose à mon Maître ?

- Je sais que tu ne portes pas Anakin dans ton cœur, mais essaie d'accepter son aide, comme sur le _Sabre de Glace_. Il sera ravi de travailler avec toi, crois-moi. Ensemble vous aurez plus de chances.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas le choix, après tout. Sans Skywalker, je ne pouvais pas y arriver.

- Lorsque vous aurez récupéré l'holocron, je voudrais que tu restes un peu au temple. Glenss et moi avons convenu qu'il était temps d'exploiter tes dons incroyables du maniement de la Force.

J'ouvris la bouche. J'allais recevoir l'enseignement des Grands Maîtres ! C'était inespéré, magnifique.

- Je… fut tout ce que je réussis à faire sortir.

Qui-Gon me fit un sourire. Je me sentais aussi rassurée qu'en présence de mon Maître.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu as le niveau d'un Chevalier Jedi, mais nous préférons te confier encore sous l'autorité d'un Maître car nous voyons que tu te développe mieux ainsi. Et tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour passer Chevalier. Cependant tu as de grand pouvoirs, Shyn Fir. Une telle maîtrise de la Force à ton âge est très rare. Le Conseil s'opposait à ce que tu apprenne trop rapidement, mais nous avons su que tu avais soulevé un vaisseau sur Nar Shaddaa, ce que même Luke n'a pas réussi à faire durant sa formation. Du coup, nous avons changé d'opinion.

Je baissai les yeux. Ainsi, j'étais quelqu'un de puissant. J'allais donc pouvoir réaliser tant de choses ! Mais dans un avenir plus proche, j'allais pouvoir lui résister… Je regardai à nouveau Qui-Gon, et déclara d'une voix déterminée :

- Je suis très honorée de pouvoir devenir votre apprentie.

Maître Jinn me fit un sourire paternel.

- Oh, Glenss restera ton Maître incontestable, mais Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, et moi allons contribuer à ta formation. Mais à présent, tu as une mission à accomplir.

Oui, Maître Qui-Gon.

Je restai silencieuse un instant, cherchant comment formuler au mieux ce que je voulais dire, sans que cela paraisse trop abrupt.

- Je voulais vous dire, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance mais je voulais vous le faire remarquer… Vous ressemblez beaucoup à mon Maître.

Je me sentais ridicule. Que lui apporterait cette comparaison futile de ma part ? Je sentis à nouveau le sang me monter aux joues. Il eut un sourire étrange.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Shyn Fir. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

Sur ce il sembla s'évaporer, et je me retrouvai presque seule devant la paroi de transpacier. Derrière moi, des Jedi vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Le temple de Corscant était l'un des premiers monuments à avoir été restauré par la Nouvelle République. La technologie et l'esthétisme y faisaient bon ménage, tout était spacieux et imposant mais sans aucune prétention. Les Grands Maîtres avaient préféré cet édifice au Grand Temple de Yavin IV, pour sa symbolique et sa proximité avec le nouveau Sénat Galactique. Après que Dark Vador ait massacré les Jedis présents dans le bâtiment, il était tout de même resté debout, bien que rongé par les flammes. Comme les Jedi, il avait résisté. Plus encore après la tuerie, tout dans le Temple Jedi incitait à la réflexion.

A la reconstruction de l'Ordre Jedi par Luke Skywalker, celui-ci avait décidé que l'enseignement se ferait en deux parties : D'abord le Jedi passerait son enfance à l'Académie Jedi sur Yavin IV, où il resterait jusqu'à sa promotion au rang de Chevalier Jedi, si aucun Maître ne le prenait en charge. Cela supprimait ainsi la déception d'être conduit au Corps Agricole à treize ans, comme il était d'usage sous l'Ancienne République. Skywalker voulait que tous les individus sensibles à la Force reçoivent un enseignement Jedi, et qu'ensuite les Chevaliers fassent ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs vies. Donc les apprentis n'avaient plus l'impression d'être manipulés, puisqu'ils pouvaient choisir leur destin. L'académie était en tout et pour tout quelque chose de très bénéfique.

Si toutefois un novice voulait se mettre au service du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, ce qui était le cas de la quasi-totalité des étudiants, un Maître pouvait alors les prendre sous leur responsabilité, et l'entraîner sur le terrain, reprenant le système des padawans de l'Ancienne République. Mais la différence radicale avec celle-ci était que chacun était libre. Libre de voir sa famille, libre d'aimer, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Pour tous les étudiants qui n'avaient pas été pris en charge par un Maître et qui restaient à l'Académie pour leur apprentissage, le Temple Jedi de Coruscant était un lieu de fantasme, car on y allait lorsqu'on était expérimenté. Lorsqu'on avait soit le titre de padawan, de Chevalier, ou de Maître. Le Temple ne formait plus les Novices. C'était le regroupement du savoir, le sanctuaire de l'expérience. Les salles d'entraînement servaient aux Chevaliers et aux Maîtres, non à ceux qui ne savaient pas manier un sabre laser. Ici, c'était la cour des grands. Le lieu où chaque étudiant rêvait d'aller. Tout y était légendaire. Les archives en reconstruction, les salles de recherches, d'entraînement, de méditation.

Je me souvenais, lorsque des soirées de nuit à la belle étoile étaient organisées en secret par les "anciens" de l'Académie… Nous montions sur le toit du Grand Temple Massassi en essayant de ne pas réveiller les professeurs, puis nous nous allongions, et regardions le ciel. Et là, on disait :

« Quand je serais un Jedi, j'aurais un sabre vert, et j'irai au Temple sur Corscant, avec mon super vaisseau ! Je l'appellerai _La Chevelure de Comète_.

- Ouah ! Il est super ton nom ! Moi j'irai aussi au Temple Jedi, et je rencontrerai Maître Yoda ! Mais moi quand je serai Chevalier, je deviendrai ambassadeur pour que ma planète n'ait plus de conflit avec le système voisin…

- Tu ferais un super bon boulot, j'en suis sur. »

Et puis, on regardait les étoiles… Celui qui voulait m'introduire dans la bande, Dwor-Ya était Cathar. Il nous décrivait si bien sa planète natale que nous avions presque l'image devant nos yeux. Il utilisait la Force pour faire ça. C'était sa spécialité, il voulait devenir conteur.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge, et je pressai ma main contre ma bouche. J'avais pris l'habitude de considérer mon passé sur Yavin IV avec pessimisme, mais je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas été si malheureuse que ça. S'ils me voyaient, maintenant ! Je me souviens de leurs sourires radieux lorsque je leur avait dit au revoir. Ils avaient toujours été gentils avec moi, mais j'étais si timide qu'ils n'avaient pas su comment s'y prendre pour me mettre à l'aise… Dwor-Ya, Shalny, Kerrance, Gra-Chun… Je ne les avais jamais remercié pour toutes ces années où ils me traînaient avec eux dans leurs escapades. En fait, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'ils m'avaient toujours proposé d'être avec eux. Je ne m'était pas encore rendue compte que c'était grâce à eux que je ne pleurais pas tous les soirs. S'ils me voyaient ! Ils seraient fiers. J'étais au Temple Jedi, et j'allais recevoir l'enseignement des Grand Maîtres.

« Entre anciens, il faut se serrer les coudes » disait Shalny. Elle non plus n'avait aucun contact avec ses parents. En fait, ceux-ci avaient été plutôt soulagés qu'elle soit prise en charge par l'Académie. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas été désirée et qu'elle tombait plutôt mal… Elle était donc arrivée quelques mois avant moi sur Yavin IV.

Il fallait que je sache ce qu'ils étaient devenus, où ils étaient. Il fallait que je les remercie. Emportée par un élan d'amour et de détermination, je me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers les archives, jusqu'à ce que…

« Eh ! Shyn Fir ! »

Je me figeai. Avec tout ça j'avais presque oublié. Je me retournai, faisant face au Grand Maître Skywalker.

« Je sais que c'est important pour toi mais il faudra que ça attende. On a une entrevue avec ma fille dans cinq minutes.

- Bien, Maître. Je vous suis. » fis-je sans grand entrain.

Le tramway s'ébranla, secouant légèrement ses wagons, puis s'élança à toute vitesse vers le prochain arrêt. Assise sur une des banquettes, je soupirai. Evidemment, Maître Skywalker n'ayant pas besoin de se déplacer par les moyens conventionnels, il m'avait laissée seule utiliser les transports en commun… J'aurais tout de même pu prendre un speeder… Puis je me rappelai de ma dernière escapade en pilotage manuel. Finalement, avoir pris le tram était bien plus sûr.

J'observai les autres passagers. Des jeunes issus des classes relativement aisées, pour la plupart. La grande majorité avaient des dizaines de sacs provenant des boutiques alentour. Coruscant était la planète idéale pour faire du shopping. Dans les quartiers de la périphérie du Sénat Galactique, on trouvait de nombreux magasins de luxe où les riches aimaient se rencontrer.

Derrière les fenêtres de transpacier, les immeubles défilaient si vite qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse colorée et informe. Mes pensées voguaient des sujet en sujet, se remémorant les derniers événements. Glenss avait soulevé un point troublant : le lieu de l'échange. Fett allait sûrement me retrouver pour me le communiquer… Il fallait que je planifie cette rencontre.

A peine y avais-je pensé que le tramway s'arrêta à la station "Sénat Galactique". Décidément… Je descendis, et suivis les flèches pour remonter au hall d'entrée du Sénat. J'y débouchai après avoir pris plusieurs turbo-ascenseurs et arpenté une dizaine de couloirs.

La pièce était immense, autant en largeur qu'en hauteur, de couleur lavande principalement. Glenss m'avait expliqué que nulle part dans la Galaxie cette couleur n'était associée ni à la guerre, ni au deuil, ni à la faim. Des milliers de personnes se croisaient, discutaient, toutes espèces confondues. Les droïdes slalomaient dans la foule, répétant les phrases d'excuses. Derrière un comptoir, des droïdes protocolaires répondaient aux questions des visiteurs, les redirigeant vers d'autres salles. Des projecteurs holographiques diffusaient les dernières nouvelles en langue Basic. Les hautes fenêtres apportaient la lumière nécessaire à la pièce.

Maître Skywalker m'attendait devant l'une d'entre elles, je l'avais repéré grâce à la Force, qui était sa seule composante. Je le rejoignis tant bien que mal, jouant des coudes pour arriver près de lui. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir gardé l'ensemble jupe fendue-haut discret violet sombre que je portais lors de l'entrevue avec le Conseil, ainsi que ma cape noire de Jedi. En effet, si j'avais revêtu mes vêtements fonctionnels, je me serais sentie un peu minable au milieu de ce véritable concours de mode. Tous portaient des tenues plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. L'Empire ayant été éradiqué, la mode était revenue, les costumes étaient de nouveau faits pour attirer l'attention, comme sous l'Ancienne République. Parmi cette exhibition de toilettes certainement hors de prix, mon ensemble paraissait bien sobre, et j'en étais fière. J'étais une Jedi, après tout. Même si cela avait changé avec le Nouvel Ordre, ils restaient des personnes humble, s'habillant simplement.

Je réussis enfin à atteindre Maître Skywalker, et celui-ci ne se pressa pour se tourner vers moi et me donner le signal de départ. Il contemplait calmement le paysage de Coruscant, pensant peut-être au temps où celle-ci subissait les flammes de l'attaque de la Confédération des Etats Indépendants.

« Viens. Leïa nous attend. » ordonna-t-il enfin.

Ainsi donc, j'allais vraiment rencontrer la présidente de la Nouvelle République ! Que d'honneurs en une seule journée… une journée seulement s'était écoulée depuis notre rencontre avec le chasseur de primes, mais déjà le temps manquait. La présidente Organa avait du le pressentir aussi, pour nous accorder une entrevue alors qu'elle devait être débordée de travail. Tenter de rallier le maximum de système à la Nouvelle République, aider à maintenir l'ordre dans les systèmes adhérents, présider le Sénat et rendre la Justice Galactique ne devait pas laisser beaucoup de temps au reste. On m'avait d'ailleurs dit que c'était pour cela que Leïa ne suivait pas de formation de Jedi et ne siégeait pas au Conseil. Cependant son frère lui avait appris sommairement comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et les bases du combat au sabre laser, mais elle ne pouvait guère s'autoriser à suivre une formation complète. Je me demandais même comment elle arrivait à voir sa famille avec toutes ces responsabilités. Bien entendu, elle était grandement aidée par les anciens dirigeants de l'Alliance Rebelle, mais elle voulait participer un maximum à la politique Galactique.

Notre turbo-ascenseur continuait de s'élever le long de la tour des logements sénatoriaux, jusqu'à atteindre enfin les quartiers présidentiels. J'inspirai à fond, Maître Skywalker me fit un sourire rassurant qui me mit atrocement mal à l'aise.

Nous entrâmes dans un large vestibule assez accueillant, au sol gris et aux murs lavande. Un droïde de protocole doré vint nous accueillir. Un modèle de type 3PO. Nous le suivîmes le long d'un large couloir vitré, puis nous pénétrâmes dans le bureau présidentiel. La pièce était assez sobre, les éléments de décoration étaient typiques d'Alderaan, une planète détruite par l'Etoile de la Mort, sous le règne destructeur de l'Empereur Palpatine. Derrière son grand bureau, la présidente Organa consultait un databloc d'un air grave. Cependant, lorsqu'elle nous vit entrer, elle se leva et nous offrit un superbe sourire. Elle portait une simple robe blanche, encore un hommage à sa planète natale. Sa chevelure brune dans laquelle couraient quelques mèches grisonnantes était coiffée en tresses sur le haut de sa tête et dans son dos. Elle était loin de faire sa bonne quarantaine d'années, son visage restant incroyablement jeune, bien qu'on y lisait une grande fatigue.

« Père, tu avais demandé à me voir ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante.

- Oh, Leïa, tu as une mine atroce… Quand prendras-tu enfin des vacances ?

- Quand Mon Mothma sera rentrée des siennes, répondit-elle en riant.

- J'espère que tu le feras. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous amène. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour récupérer un holocron Jedi.

J'étouffais un rictus. C'était une façon très courte de présenter les choses… Leïa eut l'air intriguée, et nous invita à s'asseoir, tandis qu'elle retournait derrière son bureau.

- Voici Shyn Fir Junksa, son Maître et elle sont entrés en contact avec le chasseur de primes qui détient l'holocron.

- Très honorée, fis-je en inclinant la tête.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Shyn Fir, répondit Leïa. Elle regarda ensuite son père. Et qu'exige-t-il ?

- Une caisse standard de gemmes corusca, et un dispositif d'interception de chasseur XT-16

J'esquissai un sourire en voyant l'expression médusée de la présidente.

- Maître Aa'Tu se charge des gemmes avec ton frère, et je te demande ton aide pour le dispositif.

Elle eut l'air ennuyé, me regarda un moment, avant de répondre :

- En obtenir un ne devrait pas me poser trop de problème, je vais demander à Yan d'arranger ça . Il vous le faut pour quand ?

- Une semaine, répondis-je.

A nouveau elle eut l'air stupéfaite.

- Ca va être juste, mais je vous promets de tout faire pour l'avoir. Qui est ce chasseur de primes ?

Maître Skywalker tourna la tête vers moi.

- Boba Fett. Fils, répondis-je.

Leïa éclata de rire.

- Ca, par contre, je ne le dirai pas à Yan, ou il fera tout pour que vous n'ayez jamais ce dispositif ! Non, sérieusement, pour un holocron, il comprendra.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide précieuse, Leïa.

- Je vais essayer de vous avoir ça le plus rapidement possible. En espérant que Luke et votre Maître auront de la chance pour les gemmes. Je crains que Lando ne veuille pas laisser ses précieux joyaux s'enfuir dans les cales du vaisseau de Boba Fett.

Nous nous levâmes, et la présidente nous raccompagna jusqu'au turbo-ascenseur. Conséquence de cet entretien ? j'allais avoir quelques jours de libres, puisque mon Maître était loin et qu'on me demandait d'attendre. Autant profiter de Coruscant. J'avais une folle envie de faire du shopping…

-

L'homme s'avança lentement, le blaster abaissé. Ses traits anguleux étaient crispés par la fatigue et son sourire arrogant. Ses cheveux noirs luisant de transpiration, il marchait vers un corps gisant sur le durabéton sale et poussiéreux.

« Je m'en doutais, fit-il de sa voix démente, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de ton père… J'aurais préféré te prendre vivant, pour qu'il voie à quel point tu es _pitoyable_. »

Il s'approcha encore, haletant. Après une lutte acharnée, il avait fini par le descendre, lui, l'intouchable Boba Fett. Partout dans la galaxie, on vantait les mérites de ce chasseur de primes. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'était que le fils de l'homme le plus craint des régions civilisées, mais plus personne ne faisait la différence, à présent. Il n'avait que cinq ans de métier, et déjà il se révélait aussi efficace que son père, perpétrant sa légende. A nouveau le nom de Fett faisait frémir les cantinas, et à nouveau les grandes organisations faisaient appel à ses services. Une vengeance à accomplir ? Un ennemi à abattre ? Une Justice à rendre ? On appelait Boba Fett. Père ou fils, il restait le meilleur.

Mais là, il avait été vaincu. Dès que Hyyrvos Jon avait su que son ennemi avait offert sa tête à un prix exorbitant, il avait compris que Boba Fett s'y intéresserait. Il s'était donc tapi dans sa tanière, son cher bunker adoré, et il les avait attendu. Il avait descendu tous les chasseurs de primes de bas étages avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis le Mandalorien avait fini par venir à son tour, avec son casque et sa longue cape noire, ornée de la même tête de mort que portait son père à l'épaulette. Mais il l'avait eu, il l'avait descendu, lui, l'invincible.

Jon s'avança encore un peu, son sourire malsain étirant sa peau cadavérique. Mais soudain, il eut l'impression de recevoir un bloc de glace dans la poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'était figé une seconde de trop. Il sentit le canon d'un blaster contre l'arrière de son crâne.

« On appelle ça un _hologramme_. _Ceci_ est appelé un _piège_. Et maintenant… je t'appelle un mort. »

Cette voix métallique et froide fut l'avant-dernière chose que Jon entendit. Elle fut suivie par un bruit de tir. Une atroce odeur de chair brûlée s'éleva dans l'air, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'écroulait dans un bruit mat.

Fett récupéra son projecteur holographique et rechargea son blaster. Il allait avoir besoin de munitions, mais la prime suffirait largement à l'achat. Le Mandalorien regarda le visage de sa victime. Il avait volontairement utilisé un laser d'assez petit calibre, pour qu'on puisse reconnaître l'individu. Le client avait exigé le corps, ou au moins la tête. Il allait recevoir le tout, si toutefois le rayon tracteur de Fett avait assez d'énergie. Il hésita un moment : ramener une tête était plus pratique qu'un corps entier… Finalement, il se résigna. Un corps en bon état était toujours plus prestigieux, et peut-être que son client allait payer plus cher pour le simple impact à la tête, signe d'un travail net et sans bavures.

Oui, c'était une solution nettement préférable.

-

Je sentis une joie immense me submerger, tandis que je lisais les registres Jedi des archives du Temple. Kerrance allait arriver le matin suivant , Dwor-Ya et Shanly étaient tous deux rentrés d'une mission dans la Bordure Extérieure, et j'avais eu le temps de revoir Gra-Chun avant qu'il ne parte sur Muunilinst avec son Maître. Mon ami Trandoshan avait été ravi par nos retrouvailles, malgré le fait que nous ayons eu peu de temps pour évoquer le passé.

Gra-Chun était réputé à l'académie pour sa force physique et d'intimidation. En effet, le colosse reptilien faisait assez peur aux plus petits, mais ces écailles à toutes épreuves cachaient un tempérament réfléchi et calme. C'était souvent lui qui arbitrait les défis que se lançaient constamment Kerrance et Dwor-Ya. Gra-Chun était le plus vieux de la bande des "anciens", puisqu'il était arrivé à l'Académie alors qu'il était encore à l'état d'œuf. Le pauvre n'a jamais su qui était ses parents, à l'instar de la quasi-totalité de la bande. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait un caractère diamétralement opposé aux autres membres de son espèce. Les Trandoshans étaient des êtres très violents et agressifs, alors que mon ami était serein et patient.

Même si c'était Dwor-Ya qui voulait toujours que je vienne avec eux, Gra-Chun m'acceptait très bien au sein du groupe, lorsque je n'en pouvais plus des invitations du Cathar. Même Maître Skywalker disait que j'étais souvent seule à l'Académie. Ca me rendait triste, mais je ne faisais rien pour améliorer mon statut… Je refusais souvent d'aller avec la bande ; je détestais la solitude mais je faisais tout pour ne pas avoir de contact avec les autres. Mais c'était avant tout grâce à Glenss que j'avais compris que l'amitié était quelque chose de très précieux.

J'utilisai la Force pour tenter de retrouver Dwor-Ya et Shanly dans le Temple, mais je ne parvins qu'à trouver mentalement Maître Anakin Skywalker, qui m'informa que sa fille s'était occupée de notre affaire et que nous allions recevoir le dispositif d'interception dans deux jours au plus tard. Trois jours sur les sept s'étaient déjà écoulés. J'avais bien profité de Coruscant, surtout cette nuit où j'avais fait le tour des quartiers branchés. J'adorais Coruscant la nuit. C'était si coloré, si vivant…

Je m'étais aussi rapprochée des Grands Maîtres Jedi, qui étaient venus me féliciter pour mes prétendus talents. J'avais eu une longue discussion avec Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui aurait été parfaitement agréable s'il n'avait pas fait quelques allusions à Boba Fett d'une voix amusée. J'avais aussi parlé à Maître Yoda, que j'imaginais moins… enjoué. Bien entendu, Qui-Gon Jinn m'avait aussi reparlé, m'indiquant quels symptômes trahissaient la déchéance vers le Côté Obscur. Quant à Anakin Skywalker, j'essayais de limiter nos échanges, mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me parler assez souvent.

Je repris mes recherches de mes anciennes connaissances, que je captai dans le hall d'entrée. J'en conclus qu'ils revenaient d'une quelconque promenade. Je quittai mon siège et traversai les archives en courant.

J'utilisai la Force pour aller plus vite, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, étant donné la proximité des archives par rapport au hall. J'arrivai enfin, repérant mes vieux amis près du couloir menant aux jardins. Ils n'avaient presque pas changé.

Le visage félin de Dwor-Ya avait mûri, avec l'âge il ressemblait plus à un lion. Son pelage beige-blanc semblait toujours aussi doux, et sa crinière argentée avait gagné en longueur. Je remarquai qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de bouger ses oreilles félines en permanence. Mais son expression, et la lueur de gentillesse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux jaunes étaient restés les mêmes.

Je me rapprochai, encore et toujours, le cœur battant. Allaient-ils me reconnaître ? Ce fut Shanly qui me vit en premier. Je vis son visage passer de la réflexion intense à la compréhension puis à la joie. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnu tout de suite. Avais-je changé ?

Shanly, elle, je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où. C'était une jeune presque-humaine qui avait été abandonnée par ses parents, sur qui elle savait peu de choses. Elle m'avait juste dit qu'elle était hybride. Elle avait la peau beige, comme la plupart des humains, et des cheveux roux flamboyant lui arrivant à l'omoplate. Je remarquai qu'elle avait toujours sa longue frange qui ne gênait pas sa visibilité. Mais le détail singulier sur qui ornait le visage de Shanly était des petites taches bleu ciel qui couraient sous ses yeux jaune cerclé d'indigo, héritage d'un père dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'espèce. Dans la bande, elle était la seule fille – puisque je ne me considérais pas comme un membre du groupe – et en était fière. Elle gardait presque toujours un moral au beau fixe, et adorait taquiner les gens, car elle arrivait toujours à voir les attirances et les amours secrètes. C'était sa spécialité, elle semblait sentir les phéromones, les émotions des autres n'avaient aucun secret pour elle. A l'Académie, elle avait la réputation d'une entremetteuse enjouée et subtile. Elle arrivait toujours à jouer avec ça, et à réconcilier, même assembler, des âmes opposées. Elle voulait mettre ses dons à la disposition de tous, et projetait de devenir diplomate.

Dwor-Ya, qui ne m'avait pas remarquée, continua à parler dans le vide jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'expression de Shanly, et se tourne enfin vers moi. Lui, par contre, me reconnut instantanément. Avec une expression médusée, il laissa échapper un miaulement de stupéfaction.

« Shyn Fir ? » articula Shalny avec un immense sourire.

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle se précipita vers moi et je faillis tomber à la renverse sous son étreinte.

« Ma petite Twi'lek adorée ! C'est bien toi ma vieille ! Qu'est-ce que t'as grandi ! Mais regarde-toi, regarde-toi ! fit-elle, débordante de joie.

Je regardai Dwor-Ya qui semblait se remettre lentement du choc. Je vis enfin un sourire naître sur son visage, et il attendit que Shanly se dégage pour me sauter dessus et me prendre dans ses bras.

- Shyn Fir ! C'est génial de te revoir ! Ah, si Gra-Chun était là, il serait si content aussi !

- Kerrance aussi sera vachement heureux de te revoir dès qu'il rentrera de sa mission.

- C'est si bon de vous retrouver, mes amis, déclara-je d'une voix tremblante.

Le Cathar et la presque-humaine échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

- Ouah ! C'est la première fois que tu nous dis qu'on est tes amis, t'es sûre que ça va ? demanda Dwor-Ya, qui avait l'air inquiet malgré son grand sourire.

- Mais dis-donc ! C'est ton entraînement qui te fait du bien à ce point ? T'as l'air beaucoup plus ouverte que dans ta jeunesse !

- Oh, s'il vous plait, il m'a juste fallu trois ans pour réaliser qu'on était amis, en faites pas tout un plat ! Au fait Dwor-Ya, j'ai croisé Gra-Chun avant qu'il ne parte pour Muunilist. Il vous transmet son bonjour.

- Ah, on l'a assez souvent son bonjour, fit le Cathar en rigolant. Entre chaque mission on se rencarde pour se voir.

- D'ailleurs on était tous là quand Maître Skywalker a demandé qu'on retourne tous à l'Académie. Tu étais en mission toi ?

- Non, j'étais là aussi, mais comme mon Maître connaît bien Luke Skywalker j'ai du aller avec les jumeaux Solo et leur troupe.

- Aaaah, les jumeaux Solo… Tu savais que Jacen avait un gros faible pour Tenel Ka ? Et elle aussi mais elle bouge pas d'un pouce, le gâchis…

Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête Shanly à tout prix ou elle nous raconterait tous les potins de l'Académie, et le Temple suivrait sûrement. Dwor-Ya et moi échangeâmes un regard complice, et nous entreprîmes de diriger Shanly vers un autre sujet.

- T'as pas revu Kerrance, je suppose, coupa mon ami félin.

- Non, mais je suppose qu'il est toujours aussi compétitif qu'avant, répondis-je aussitôt.

- Il est resté le même, mais s'est calmé sur l'arrogance, et il a une nouvelle coiffure maintenant ! Ca change complètement son visage, si tu le voyais… Et toi ? Raconte-nous, enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé quand tu es partie avec Maître Aa'Tu ?

- Les jardins seraient parfaits pour poursuivre cette discussion, proposa Dwor-Ya.

Je lui accordai un sourire reconnaissant. Dwor-Ya n'avait pas oublié à quel point j'aimais la végétation.

Nous marchâmes le long du couloir, je leur racontai la première mission que j'avais effectuée avec mon Maître, après six mois d'entraînement. Elle nous avait conduit dans le système de Tanaas, où nous devions régler un conflit dans un complexe minier.

Puis, à ma demande, Shanly et Dwor-Ya me racontèrent à leur tour leurs aventures.

- Mon Maître me faisait penser à toi, me dit Dwor-Ya. C'est un Twi'lek aussi, mais il a la peau bleue. Maître Twin Detoma. Et puis j'ai un sabre orange, aussi. La couleur me fait penser à du métal en fusion, c'est super beau, regarde !

Il sortit son sabre de sa toge Jedi avec une jubilation contenue. Le manche était de conception simple et parfaitement cylindrique. Je remarquai qu'il avait gravé des choses dans le métal qu'il avait utilisé. Sans doute pour honorer les traditions Cathar, ceux-ci ayant l'habitude de graver le bois pour conserver une trace dans l'Histoire. Dwor-Ya appuya sur le bouton d'activation et une lame aussi flamboyante que les cheveux de Shanly jaillit dans un sifflement familier.

- Et tu l'as depuis quand ? Demandai-je en contemplant la lame que je trouvais magnifique.

- Pas très longtemps. Mon Maître voulait attendre que je sois prêt avant de m'autoriser à en trafiquer un. J'en ai eu un bleu pendant pas mal de temps.

- Moi pareil, intervint Shanly. Maître Inya voulait que je sois prête. Maintenant le mien est violet-bleu.

- Maître Glenss a pensé la même chose que vos instructeurs. Je n'ai pu en fabriquer un que récemment, lame rose pâle. »

Nous discutâmes encore des heures en déambulant dans les jardins. Dwor-Ya était toujours aussi drôle et sympathique, et Shanly toujours aussi débordante de vitalité. Ils me racontèrent tous deux leurs voyages, des anecdotes amusantes sur leurs aventures. J'avais l'impression d'entendre Glenss parler de ses missions, j'étais aux anges. La nuit tombait, et Dwor-Ya proposa que nous allions manger ensemble dans un restaurant de Coruscant. Shanly et moi approuvâmes l'idée, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les hangars du Temple, pour emprunter un speeder. Pour une fois que je n'allais pas prendre un droïde avec moi pour piloter !

Mon ami Cathar nus conduisit dans un restaurant célèbre de Coruscant, qui offrait d'excellents repas, servis dans des bulles de transpacier assez spacieuses qui survolaient la ville. Les mets étaient préparés par un droïde sur une table chauffante. Si nous le désirions, nous pouvions également activer la fonction ''guide'' pour un compte-rendu détaillé des bâtiments près desquels nous passions. Mais la discussion était trop dense pour recevoir des explications touristiques. Je passais une excellente soirée. Shanly proposa même que nous allions danser et nous amuser dans un des nombreux clubs de la ville, mais je prétextai devoir me coucher tôt pour accueillir Kerrance le lendemain. Nous regagnâmes donc le temple en milieu de soirée, et je partis rapidement au lit.

Une lumière douce et croissante, caressant mes yeux clos pour me réveiller. J'émergeai lentement, n'étant pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin. Je m'assis dans mon lit simple aux draps soyeux, et posai un regard embué sur mon environnement. Une chambre sobre, que je n'avais pas personnalisée, n'étant que de passage au Temple. Je modifiai l'opacité de la fenêtre, afin de profiter du lever du soleil. Les jambes entortillées dans mes draps, je contemplai les immenses tours s'embraser autour de moi. La vie était toujours quelque chose d'incroyable à regarder, avait dit Maître Qui-Gon. Je soupirai, puis m'extirpai du lit. J'avais la sensation étrange que quelque chose d'important allait se produire aujourd'hui. J'assimilai immédiatement cette appréhension à mon envie de revoir Kerrance.

Je me raclai la gorge et jetai un coup d'œil à ma garde-robe. J'enfilai des vêtements fonctionnels en synthécuir noir. Je n'avais pas envie que mon ami croie que j'accordais trop d'importance à l'image que je voulais qu'il reçoie de moi. Je sortis après une toilette rapide.

Les couloirs étaient quasiment déserts. A cette heure, les Jedi devaient encore dormir, ou profiter de l'aube dans des salles au meilleur point de vue. Via la Force, je localisai Shanly et Dwor-Ya. Celui-ci dormait encore, et mon amie presque-humaine semblait hésiter sur sa tenue. Je décidai de la rejoindre dans sa chambre, lorsque je sentis quelque chose d'étrange. Ou plutôt, d'inattendu. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et je me ruai dans le hangar d'où provenaient les pulsations. Glenss. Mon Maître était de retour.

Je vis avec une joie non contenue de Sabre de Glace atterrir sur le duracier brillant du grand hangar. La rampe de débarquement s'abaissa dans un sifflement suraigu, me faisant trépigner. Lorsque les vapeurs retombèrent, je les vis enfin. Dans des tourbillons de capes, Maître Glenss, Maître Skywalker et un homme à la peau foncée descendirent d'un pas triomphal. Mon mentor me fit un grand sourire, et je ne sus résister à la tentation de me jeter dans ses bras.

« Eh bien, je t'ai manqué apparemment ! fit Glenss d'une voix enjouée.

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas me passer de vous, Maître » répondis-je en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Je me tournai ensuite vers les deux hommes, qui débarquaient une mallette antigravité. Je m'inclinai devant le Jedi le plus célèbre de la Galaxie.

« Bonjour, Maître Skywalker. C'est un plaisir de voir que vous avez accompagné mon Maître sur Coruscant.

- C'était la moindre des choses, et j'avais à faire au Temple.

Je me tournai ensuite vers le troisième homme, qui faisait semblant de régler quelque chose sur la mallette antigrav. Il me fit face, et me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant.

- Bonjour, je suis Lando Calrissian, administrateur de la station des pêcheurs de gemmes, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

Peu habituée à cette courtoisie rare, je dissimulai mon étonnement. Le fameux Calrissian se présentait à moi. Décidément, il ne me restait plus qu'à voir Yan Solo et j'avais rencontré toutes les personnalités les plus connues de la Galaxie !

- On a amené Lando avec nous parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à le faire lâcher les gemmes, fit Maître Skywalker en administrant une tape dans le dos de son compère.

- C'est vrai que ça a été dur de lui faire avaler la pilule, renchérit mon Maître d'une voix amusée.

- Hey ! s'indigna Calrissian. A ma place vous auriez réagi pareil ! Ces cailloux…

- … Valent une fortune, reprirent les deux Jedi en cœur.

J'eus un sourire, et Lando fit semblant de bouder dans son coin, tandis que mon Maître me demandait :

- Et pour le XT-16 ?

- Il sera livré ici dans deux jours au plus tard. La présidente Organa a bien voulu s'en charger. »

La fin de ma phrase fut couverte par le tintamarre des réacteurs. Un nouveau vaisseau atterrissait dans le hangar, à un dizaine de mètres du _Sabre de Glace_. Derrière moi, les lourdes portes coulissaient dans un sifflement, laissant entrer Shanly et Dwor-Ya, qui ne furent pas surpris de me trouver là. J'en conclu alors que le vaisseau était celui de Kerrance.

Maître Skywalker, Glenss et Lando prirent congés, emportant avec eux la précieuse mallette. Celle qui serait échangée contre un holocron Jedi.

« Il a du sentir ta présence, chantonna Shanly d'un ton heureux. C'est pour ça qu'il se gare ici.

- De toute façon, dès qu'il sent une présence féminine, il s'y précipite, trancha Dwor-Ya d'un ton faussement critique : il était ravi de revoir mon meilleur ami et rival.

- Ah, soupirai-je, il n'a donc pas changé de ce côté-là ?

- Pas le moins du monde, fit Shanly en trépignant pendant que le vaisseau devait enclencher les procédures d'ouvertures de portes, en plus il est devenu vraiment beau en grandissant, alors ça n'arrange rien à son arrogance naturelle… »

Dwor-Ya et moi échangeâmes un sourire. Shanly se découvrait-elle une passion pour Kerrance ? Mon ami Cathar secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur, tandis que la rampe de débarquement s'abaissait. Un homme, apparemment en pleine force de l'âge, descendit en premier. Les cheveux bruns, la mâchoire carrée, je sentis qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces hommes qui se prennent pour des séducteurs nés, comme Calrissian. Il nous fit un signe avenant mais surprit tout le monde en sortant par la porte la plus proche, au lieu de venir nous parler.

« C'était Maître Imersish, un Jedi très puissant mais… Le portrait de Kerrance, en fait. Ces deux-là se sont tout de suite entendus » m'expliqua Dwor-Ya. Enfin, une deuxième personne descendit en faisant léviter un sac. Et je fus stupéfaite du changement de physique de Kerrance.

Grand, élancé, des muscles saillants mais tout en finesse, il était loin du petit garçon que j'avais connu. Son visage s'était allongé, Shanly avait raison : il avait beaucoup gagné en beauté. Il avait toujours ces trois rayures jaunes sur les joues, dont la signification était secrète. Seul Dwor-Ya et Gra-Chun la connaissaient. Comme me l'avait dit Shanly, sa coupe capillaire était aussi foncièrement différente. Ses cheveux, à présent de couleur cyan pâle, étaient longs, retenus à l'arrière par une ganse de tissu noir qui maintenaient une longue queue de cheval. Sa longue frange cachait complètement le côté droit de son visage, tandis que quelques mèches tombaient du côté gauche.

Par contre, sur le point vestimentaire, Kerrance restait fidèle à lui-même. Une courte veste violet sombre au col de poils synthétiques hérissés laissait voir son torse nouvellement musclé, et un pantalon fonctionnel noir. Pendant à sa ceinture, son sabre laser argenté jurait avec la décoration grise et brillante du lieu.

« Je vois que le comité d'accueil s'est agrandi, déclara-t-il en laissant délibérément son sac s'échouer contre le sol.

- Ravie de te revoir, Kerrance, annonçai-je avec ma voix habituellement dénuée de sentiments.

Je le vis me détailler de bas en haut de ses yeux bleu glacier, avec un air de plus en plus appréciateur.

- Shyn Fir, ma chérie, je savais que tu finirais par revenir vers moi, assura-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Cette phrase eut pour conséquence de me faire hausser les sourcils, de faire rugir Dwor-Ya, et de faire rire Shanly.

- Mon pauvre Kerrance ! Laisse tomber tout de suite… Le cœur de Shyn est déjà pris.

Je me raclai la gorge. Shanly reprenait de mauvaises habitudes. Un, m'appeler Shyn au lieu de Shyn Fir ; deux, déballer ma vie sentimentale sans que je lui aie racontée.

Kerrance haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent. Dwor-Ya n'eut aucune réaction.

- Bah, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, alors.

- Bon, si on sortait du hangar ? J'aime pas les odeurs de carburant, imposa le Cathar.

Nous obéîmes de bon cœur, et aidâmes Kerrance à décharger le reste de ses affaires avant de passer la porte, et de nous retrouver dans le couloir. A peine avions-nous bifurqué vers les turbo-ascenseurs qu'un groupe attira notre attention.

Tous nous tournaient le dos, mais ils étaient facilement reconnaissables. Au milieu, Glenss était penché sur quelque chose, à l'instar des autres qui n'étaient que Maître Yoda – qui lévitait au-dessus de la tête de mon mentor – Maître Kenobi, Maître Qui-Gon et Maître Anakin Skywalker. Tous avaient des mouvements saccadés. Je compris une demi-seconde plus tard qu'ils étaient en train de rire. Mes amis n'avaient pas non plus manqué cette scène insolite, et Shanly et Kerrance s'élancèrent même vers les Maîtres Jedi pour voir ce qui les amusait autant. Dwor-Ya et moi les suivirent, tandis que mon Maître se retournait :

« Ah, Shyn Fir ! Tu as reçu ça ! Fit-il en agitant une sorte de billet holographique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je tandis que les plus éminents membres du Conseil réprimaient des rires à grand-peine.

Glenss me tendit l'objet, et tout le monde se plaça derrière moi pour mieux voir. Il s'agissait bien d'un billet souple, sur lequel des objets se mettaient en mouvement, pour former les symboles du basic.

« Ceci est une invitation pour la prochaine Select. Présentez-vous, munie de ce billet, sur Jynzah, système Coruscant. Pour d'autres informations, appuyez sur le logo au dos du billet. »

J'haussai un sourcil, tandis que Maître Skywalker éclatait de rire. J'entendais Maître Yoda déclarer :

« L'identité de l'expéditeur, évidente est, il me semble. »

Je retournai le billet, et vis le blason d'un célèbre famille Humaine, connue à travers la Galaxie pour sa richesse incroyable. J'interrogeai mon entourage du regard.

« C'est quoi, une Select ? finis-je par demander tout haut.

- Aucune idée, répondit Dwor-Ya.

- Sûrement une sorte de fête, proposa Shanly.

- Mais pourquoi t'as une invitation à ce truc-là toi ? demanda Kerrance, dont l'expression se situait entre l'envie et le dégoût.

Les Maîtres Jedi pouffèrent de rire, et Glenss se décida enfin à éclairer ma lanterne.

- Une Select est effectivement une fête, qui se déroule toujours sur Jynzah, une petite planète qui est depuis l'Ancienne République la propriété de la famille Gacy. Ces festivités sont organisées dans une immense tour et sur le terrain qui se trouve sous un dôme atmosphérique artificiel.

- Car la planète n'a pas d'atmosphère, mais c'est un des projets de la famille Gacy que de lui en créer une, précisa Maître Kenobi.

- Sur la Terre et au rez-de-chaussée de la tour, la Fête est publique, n'importe qui peut y aller sans invitation, enchaîna Maître Qui-Gon. C'est un grand événement, une Select brasse beaucoup de monde. Mais dès qu'on veut grimper dans les étages de la tour, il faut une invitation.

- Et dans les étages, la nature de la fête dérive un peu, reprit Glenss. Disons qu'elle glisse vers un côté plus… Lubrique.

- Comme vous y allez ! coupa Kerrance. C'est carrément des orgies ! »

Un silence suivit cette révélation crue. Ils me regardèrent tous, et éclatèrent de rire.

_

* * *

Blabla post-texte :_ Désolée encore pour le délai mais je suis malheureusement partie en vacances donc je n'ai pas pu trop continuer. Alors, petite précision : Jynzah n'est pas une planète officielle, je l'ai inventée pour les besoins de l'histoire, lol.

Quant à la suite, je ne sais pas si je la posterai sur ou sur un prochain blog, ou site. Si vous voulez je vous communiquerai l'adresse, si jamais j'arrête (Au fait je vous rassure, la suite va pas tourner au porno lol)


End file.
